Blood Moon
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: Werewolves are stalking the Weiss boys so they are sent to hunt thses creatures of the night but what happens when one of the boys happens to be exactly what they are now hunting? KxR and other random pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss.

Ok so this is kind of like my story Blood Moon only revised and much better in my opinion.

* * *

The night was a cool perfect calm and the moon shown down on the quiet little flower shop in the heart of the city. Ken sighed deeply one arm hanging out his window as he stared at the moon while the other cradled his head. He hated the full moon because he always got restless. A soft knock sounded on his door so he stood and opened it slowly and grinned at his leader. Cool violet eyes regarded him for a moment a spark of something flashing behind the cool façade. "I'm going for a walk in the park." He smiled and nodded as Aya headed down the stairs, he inhaled the lingering scent his leader left at his door. He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully as the scent of roses and something sweetly spicy like ginger assaulted his scenes. He licked at the air hoping for a frail taste of the sweet perfume and whined when all he tasted was the cool night air. He growled at him self for being stupid and was about to turn and stalk back in his room when a sound caught his attention. He moved to the balcony and listened closely hearing the cry of his own kind. He cocked his head to the side listening to the distinct fluctuations of the cry signaling that some one was on the hunt. He waited for the others of the pack to cry back but it was silent except for the lone wolf. A sudden fear gripped at him and the thought of his beautiful redhead leader popped into his head. He flew down the stairs to Omi's and pounded on the young blonds door.

Omi threw the door open wondering where the fire was and looked at the panic on Ken's face. "Omi Aya is in trouble I have to go save him. Just be ready for him when he gets back and put a first aid kit in my room I don't know what I'm fighting yet." He nodded as the brunet dashed down the stairs quickly changing into a large brown wolf. He bit his lip and let out a soft sigh. "Be careful Ken-kun." He sighed deeply and closed his door locking it knowing better than to go after his friend, werewolves were sneaky and where there was one there tended to be others, they were kind of like Weiss. He smiled a little at the thought because he knew Weiss was Ken's pack. He sighed and leaned against the door closing his eyes then ran and got thing prepared for his teammates.

Ken sprinted with all his might his muscles flexing under soft brown fur. He paused a few times sniffing the air trying to find Aya then would start running. He snarled as he picked up the scent of a half-breed. He growled and started running faster fallowing the new scent he picked up. He sprinted through the maze of trees sniffing out the half-breed and snarling.

Aya walked slowly enjoying the feel of the cold fall air wash against his skin. His thoughts wandered over a slim body, soft chocolate hair, and large impassively beautiful sea like eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He loved all of Weiss because they were like his family but Ken made him moan in pleasure at the very thought of that slim body and those soft supple lips meeting his in passion. He moaned lightly and kept walking letting the night cool his body and the passion in his body. He had to stop thinking about Ken like that because he knew the brunet would never feel the same. He sighed and paused as he heard a long howl cut into the night. He looked around tense just listening to the howl in the night. He turned slightly as a low snarl came from behind hind him and gasped. There behind him stood a huge dog that hit just below his waist it's course gray fur and piercing yellow eyes froze him in his place. His eyes drifted down the exposed white teeth and he felt a flash of fear fly through him. The animal moved to pounce and he closed his eyes tightly.

Ken saw the quick easy movement of the leap and pounced himself hitting the half-breed dead on knocking him away from Aya. He stood in front of his leader the Alfa of his pack and snarled dangerously. The other wolf looked at him and tried circling getting close to Aya but he would snap every time the other got close enough. The other dashed off and he stayed sniffing the air not going anywhere. He heard the slight movement and pounced but his front leg got caught in sharp teeth. He and the other fought for a while biting and tearing at one another.

Aya's eyes snapped open when the attack didn't come and another snarl was heard. He looked down at the large brown dog in front of him snarling and snipping every time the gray dog got close to him. The gray one left and he felt himself relax until he saw the other one pounce. He watched the other two fight and tear at one another for a while till the brown one landed a very nice blow causing the gray one to run off yelping. He stood still for a few seconds until the big brown dog sat by his feet and nudged his leg whining. He bent down and was met with a pair of large sea like eyes, he gasped and fell back onto his butt and the large brown wolf nudged him and licked his face wining and sniffed his chest and legs then licked his face again. His hand reached out shaking and curled into the soft brown hair and he wondered if this is what it would feel like to run his fingers through Ken's hair. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as a warm soft tongue licked his face eagerly.

Ken couldn't help himself as his dog like instincts took over and he kept eagerly licking Aya's face. The redhead looked relaxed and was gently petting him seeming to enjoying the attention. He heard a soft moan and a soft whisper of his name. He paused and pulled away cocking his head to the side and looking over the panting redhead. Violet eyes opened to his and the redhead looked surprised for a few seconds then smiled softly reaching forward and scratching his ears. He whimpered softly happy that his friend was all right. He stood ignoring the pain and watched as Aya headed home fallowing close to his leader just to make sure nothing more happened to him. Aya paused right out side the Koneko and looked at him and gave his ears one last scratch. "You look just like Ken from the soft brown hair to those lovely aqua eyes." He cocked his head again but Aya just smiled softly and headed up the stairs.

Omi watched out the window and dashed out his door as Aya came up the stairs and looked over the redhead quickly and smiled. "Omi have you seen Ken?" He blinked and looked at the bottom of the stairs at the huge brown wolf and shrugged. "He said he was going to get some seaweed to snack on while he watched the soccer game later tonight. He left a few minuets ago he should be back in an hour or so. You know Ken-kun he tends to pick up a few things for all of us." The redhead nodded and sighed. "Just tell him I'm looking from him when he gets here." He nodded and watched the redhead go up the stairs and Ken slipped into his room. When he got inside and locked the door the brunet was back in human form and bleeding from several spots.

Ken hissed as Omi washed his hand and wrapped it sighing. He looked to the little blond who nodded toward the bag by the door and pushed some hair from his face looking at the scrape. "Just tell the others you fell and wear long sleeves for a couple of days till you are healed." He nodded and Omi looked at him frowning. "What happened Ken-kun?" He sighed and rubbed his shoulder as Omi popped it back into place. "A wolf that I have never seen tried to attack Aya." Omi sighed deeply and smiled hugging him. He had saved Omi a few times when they had first started together and he had saved Yohji twice so both of the blonds knew what he really was but now he hardly ever had to transform so changing back was what dislocated his shoulder. "I'm glad you got to him in time. Just next time try not to get beat up so bad." He chuckled softly and nodded. "No problem. Thanks for the cover I take it you called Yohji." The little blond nodded and he grabbed the bag and headed up the stairs.

Aya lay down and stared at his ceiling until he drifted off. His dreams took him to the midnight. His curtains drifted around him as the breeze drifted though his window caressing him. He rolled over and his eyes fluttered open and a large brown wolf jumped through his window landing softly on his bed. The big soft pink tongue started to caresses his face. He closed his eyes and ran his hands down the soft fur that began to change into silky smooth skin until he was grabbing a firm ass. His eyes fluttered open and he stared into beautiful aqua eyes and Ken's sweet smiling face. "Ken?" The brunet nodded and moved forward and kissed him deeply and that soft pink tongue delved into his mouth and he moaned softly withering below the strong body. That clever tongue slowly started licking down his body aqua eyes locked on to his. He arched up and felt a scream cut from his throat. "KEN!"

Ken knocked softly on Aya's door and heard his name screamed. He panicked and flung open the door. Violet eyes locked on to him and a soft shade of red dusted high pale cheeks. "I heard you scream are you ok?" The redhead nodded and he smiled. "Omi said you were looking for me." Aya shrugged and kept glancing away from him so he moved slowly and sat next to the redhead and handed him a can of iced coffee. "You look a little flushed something wrong?" The redhead just stared at him and shook his head. He smiled and gently ran his fingers trough sweaty bangs. "Nightmare?" The redhead again looked at him but nodded. He smiled and sighed. "Well drink that it will make you feel better." Aya nodded and he stood stretching and moving out of the room giving the redhead a quick smile.

Aya looked at Ken then blushed looking away. There was no way the brunet could be that dumb and now Ken would hate him. He was a little surprised when Ken sat with him and talked to him and touched him. When Ken stood and stretched causing the tight shirt to ride up and show lovely honey skin he had to use all of his strength not to jump the brunet. He sighed when his door closed and leaned back. Maybe Ken was that dumb or maybe Ken was just innocent and didn't want to think that about his teammate. He sighed deeply and yanked off his pants and tossed them to the side. He was lucky he had a pillow hiding the wet spot in front of his pants because there was no way even Ken could be innocent enough not to figure out what that was and then figuring out exactly why he was screaming his name. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a lose tank top then crawled back into bed. He would talk to Ken in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter two and just as fair warning i was in a bipolar mood when i wrote this so yeah. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm not mad I just didn't like the other version of this story as much so thanks Gillie.

* * *

The sun glared in its silent intensity. Ken stretched across the arranging table sighing deeply and closing his eyes just letting the sun drift though the large windows and warm him. He mind became think with sleep and he drifted off into his own happy little world of dreams. He was safe in the daylight he and his friends were safe in the burning sun's light unlike that of the icy moon. The moon was a face and it called to his kind while the sun made them hide. No one dared walk around in full form during the day.

Aya walked into the shop and stopped dead in his tracks. Soft petals of various lovely flowers lay scatter across the arranging table while fractured sunlight drifted though the large windows on to a sweetly sleeping angel. He moved with all the silence and grace he could and looked at the soft honey skin that glowed in the burning light. His hand reached out before he could think to stop himself and he touched velvety softness that had his fingers tingling with the touch. Pale cream slid into deep chocolate and he moaned softly at the lovely silky smooth warmth of Ken's hair. His eyes closed and he just let his fingers glide with the lightest of caresses and his body moved of it's own will closer to feel the warmth the brunet radiated. Ken was so warm like the very sun it's self and he always felt cold like the lonesome moon.

Ken leaned into the gentle touches then a slightly musky scent caught his attention. A half-breed was close, his head snapped up his body tense as he watched the door. He growled low in his throat as an all to familiar figure walked calmly through the door and smiled at him dark hair looking almost navy in the vivid light of day and keen yellow eyes staring at him with amusement. "Ken, I knew I'd find you sooner or later." He growled bristling glaring at the man before him. "I see what a lovely pet you have Ken." He stopped and blinked then looked behind him to Aya who was standing calmly just looking the other man over. "He's hardly my pet." The man smirked and stepped forward moving toward Aya but he stepped up blocking the man's path. "What have you come here for?" The other man smirked and gently ran a finger down his cheek. "Just to talk." He snarled and shoved the other man away from him. "Don't touch me!" He barked out harshly and the other man just smiled and moved swiftly forward kissing him deeply. "Don't be that way Ken." He snarled and tried to lunge forward but was stopped by strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back as a deep voice whispered softly in his ear. "Calm down Ken." He growled softly still glaring at the other man.

Omi walked into the flower shop and stopped dead at what he saw. Aya was holding Ken tightly about the waist as Ken was showing his more wolfish side to the man standing calmly in the shop. "Oh I see how it is Ken. You are his pet, his little lap dog that sits there and licks his feet while you whine and beg for his attention. You are pathedic Ken. You could be king if you were my mate but instead you choose some lowly human that isn't fit to touch you let alone have you as his pet." His friend snarled and lunged at the man tackling him to the floor and punching him. He and Aya acted at the same time pulling their friend off the man and holding him back. "Oh I see how it is Ken you are just a whore for the rest of them licking their feet and what ever else they may bid you too." His friend tried to lunge for the man again but they held him back. "Sir I suggest you leave now." The man smirked and raised a hand ready to slap him but Ken was out of their grasp and had the man pinned to the wall before they could blink.

Ken growled still holding the man tightly about the throat and glaring at him. He slammed the man into the wall hearing the air rush from his lungs and he pushed a little harder on his windpipe. "Come here again and I will hurt you, kiss me again and I will kill you…" he pressed a little harder lowering his voice so the other's wouldn't hear "try and touch my friends and I will make sure you go through slow torture until you are begging for death to come to you. Do I make my self clear?" The other man under his crushing grip nodded slightly and he pulled back as the other hacked for breath tears running down his face while he watched impassively. "Get out and stay out Hashi. I never want to see you or any of your pets again. Oh and if I find you had anything I mean anything to do with the gray last night you'll wish for death." The man paused and looked at him then his eyes grew wide. "You tangled with the rogue? He's could be strong enough to take even you Ken. He's killed several of us even from Tomarou's." He paused and turned to the man and blinked. "Who has he killed?" The other bowed his head and sighed. He may have not liked the man but it was still his kin and his friends that were being killed. "Not many from my pack a few of the newer members. Tomaru will tell you the others." He nodded and gently rested a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Be careful. I may not like you but I'm far from wanting you dead." The other man smiled softly and nodded walking out of the shop. "See you around Hashi." The man stopped and smiled softly nodding. "Yeah see you around Ken and I'm sorry." He nodded smiling softly.


	3. Chapter 3

wow long time no update sorry. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Oh and Gillie Hashi is supposed to seem like a coward so that's why.

* * *

Ken growled once the other was out of hearing range and bit on to the collar of his shirt snarling. "Why can't he just shrivel and die like the annoying little gerr he is." He started to pace back and forth growling and muttering obstinacies. "He just rolls over and shows his belly like the little bitch he is and he has the audacity to insult me! Me of all people some times I'd just like to rip off his head then bash in his scull and gerr." He bit on to his shirt and shook his head growling in anger.

Aya watched impassively at Ken's odd very dog like display of pent up anger. His mind was taken to his dream from the other night and he shook it off and glanced back at Ken who was shaking his head like a dog does to toys. "Would you like me to get you a chew toy Ken?" The brunet stopped and blinked at him dropping the shirt from his mouth. "Why would you say something like that?" He shrugged and looked at the brunet who was now leaning on the counter looking at him. "Some of your mannerisms just now were very dog like. I was just trying to make a joke not a very good one but a joke nonetheless. I'm sorry if I offended you." Ken grinned at him and his eyes were pulled down to those wonderfully full tempting lips. "I'm not big on chew toys I like the squeaky stuffed ones better." His head snapped up and he looked up to a slightly smirking clearly please Ken. "I'll keep that in mind when I'm looking for your next birthday present." Ken chuckled warmly and a pleasurable chill traveled down his spine. "I'll hold you to that Aya." He nodded and Ken slowly walked back to the arranging table. "Ken go change you shirt." The brunet nodded and trotted off.

Ken pulled on a clean shirt and paused then rushed over to the window throwing it open and sticking his head out. He listened carefully then shook his head convinced he was hearing things when he heard the call of one on the hunt fallowed shortly by that of one in distress. He nodded firmly as the calls continued to echo around and leaped hitting the ground in his for legged form and running off fallowing the calls. He raced as fast as he could when one of the calls turned into yelps of pain then stilled. He ran through the park letting the smell of blood guide him. He stopped and looked at the lovely golden wolf slowly change into a lovely girl and changed quickly back and sighed crouching down and looking at the girl. Her throat was ripped out and her blood was splattered across the sidewalk. He heard a snarl and turned and saw two wolves one of whom he knew well standing behind him. One was clearly fairly recently changed because he seemed to be changing back against his will. Soon a man a few years older than him self stood before him crying a looking at the girl, brown eyes fixed on him and the boy almost lunged but his dear friend Tomaru stopped the boy his crystal blue eyes peering at him. "It wasn't you was it?" He shook his head and glanced down sadly. "No I head the distress call so I was coming to help but when I got here she was already dead and changing back. I'm so sorry." His friend nodded and released the boy who fell to his knees and sobbed. He looked to his friend who was standing watching the boy sadly then turned to him.

Tomaru looked Ken over and sighed moving over to his friend and hugging him tightly. "Thank you for coming to at least try and help you know you don't have to. You have your own pack in Weiss." His friend looked up at him with lovely aqua eyes and sighed deeply. "Who ever attacked this girl attacked Aya but I was able to fight him off. He's strong but he is a half-breed and I was fighting for some one I cared about. I'm very sorry for your loss Tomaru I know how important your pack is to you. I wish there was something I could have done. The one who is doing this is brave attacking people in broad day light." He nodded draping an arm around his friend and watching the young one sob for his lost mate. "I know you did all you could Ken and thank you. I'm going to call the police so you should get going." His friend nodded but stood where he was. "What was her name?" He smirked softly and rested his head against Ken's and sighed deeply. "Chisa. She's a very sweet girl and every one loved her but she fell in love with that one and he was willing to be turned for her so I agreed. The pack will take this bad and you know that you may be in trouble yourself Ken." He felt the boy next to him nod and he sighed deeply shoving some of his violet hair from his eyes and huffing slightly. "I'm willing to help if you need it as long as no harm comes to Weiss I'll be fine but I have a score to settle with the one who is doing this, no one tries to harm mine and gets away with it. Take care my friend Aya is looking for me and I hate getting in trouble come to the shop tomorrow so we can talk. We close at four so bee there a few minuets before." He nodded and watched Ken change and sprint off and sighed deeply.

Aya put his hands on his hips and started tapping his foot looking at Ken's empty room and snorted softly. "I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you Hidaka." He felt warm hand slip over his eyes and tried to pull away. "It's not nice to try and plot my death Aya." He sighed and looked at Ken and glared at the brunet who still had his arms wrapped around his neck and paused looking down at those tempting lips that he could be close enough to kiss if he just moved forward slightly and pulled the brunet close. He shook his head trying to get rid of the foolish thoughts. "Are you ok Aya?" He nodded and Ken was suddenly a lot closer mere centimeters away looking him in the eyes. He blinked a few times and he brain stopped functioning properly and he yanked Ken's head closer crushing his lips to those of the brunet.


	4. Chapter 4

Aya's brain returned to him the second his lips touched Ken's but no part of him wanted to pull away but he did. He didn't want to face the disgust and the rejection Ken would bring so he turned quickly and walked into his room slamming the door and locking it. He sank to the floor and sobbed silently to himself for being so stupid. Ken would never love him ever. Hugged his knees to his chest and tried to calm down but only found it harder to do as the kiss ran though his mind again. It was perfect and simple and the taste of Ken still lingered on his lips.

Ken blinked a few times trying to regain a sence of himself. He gently touched his lips and smiled brightly when soft sobs caught his attention. He moved slightly and knocked on Aya's door and sighed when the sobs stopped and he could hear the redhead's heart pounding. "Aya, I'm going to go close up the shop and I'll tell Omi and Yohji you aren't feeling well. I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." He said softly and smiled as he heard his leader stand and the door cracked open. His heart almost stopped when Aya peeked out at him. "You don't hate me?" He shook his head and smiled softly. "No I don't. How about I go lock up the shop and we can talk ok." Aya shook his head and the door slammed in his face. "Ok I'll just go lock up then. Take a nap Aya it will make you feel better." He slowly went down the stairs and into the shop and sat on a stool just thinking. "This is getting messy. If this is the calm before the storm I don't even want to see what the storm is going to look like." He sighed deeply and started to lock up.

Aya curled up on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. The moon light drifted in through his window it's face waning as he silently cried to himself. A soft tongue started to lick away his tears and he opened his eyes and looked into lovely aqua eyes that were silently asking him why he was crying and begging him to stop. He moved and hugged the wolf tightly and sobbed, "Ken hates me! I love him so much it hurts and he hates me!" Soft hands replaced the soft tongue and again he was staring into lovely aqua eyes. "Oh Ran I don't hate you, in fact it's the opposite. I love you." He looked into those honest trusting eyes and he was pulled down for a deep loving kiss. The brunet then proceded to lay him back gently and make love to him. A soft fluttered kiss broke his dream and his room came into perfect clarity as did a soft voice whispering into his ear. "Don't be sad Aya. I love you." He kept his eyes closed until he heard his door close and then sat up and looked at the dinner Ken had brought him and smiled sadly.

Ken set down the tray next to Aya's door and knelt picking the lock and looking around the room then grabbing the tray and setting it down gently on Aya's nightstand and smiling at the picture the sleeping redhead made. He moved over and gently fluttered a kiss over Aya's slightly parted lips and whispered to him. "Don't be sad Aya, I love you." He pressed another soft kiss to Aya's temple and smiled walking out of the room and shutting the door to go join the others for dinner. He sat at the table and looked at his other two teammates. "He was sleeping. I'm worried about the attacks that have been happening. A frien of mine says it a rouge but I don't…I get the feeling that…there is something more to it and that worries me greatly. I've decided to help the packs." The other two stopped and looked up at him. "I've already informed Manx and se thinks it's the right thing to do. I'll be leaving Weiss for a little while because I don't want you involved. You won't be getting any missions, Manx is as concerned about this as I am. I'll be leaving with Tomaru at four 'o' clock tomorrow." The other two were silent for a few minuets. "If you need us we'll be here Ken-kun and if we need you we'll give you a call. Good luck Ken-kun." He smiled at Omi and glanced to Yohji who stood and gently ruffled his hair. "Good luck and don't do anything abnormally stupid." He smiled and shook his head looking down. "I'll talk to Aya tomorrow before I leave. I can't tell him I'm a werewolf but a part of me thinks he knows." He smiled sadly and hugged Omi and Yohji. "Call me if you need anything or if anything happens. Stay safe." I should go start packing and I should go buy a pair of ear plugs. I'm going to be sharing a house with Tomaru and his mate Taki." He shuddered slightly but grinned and stood.

The shop was quiet the next day when Manx walked in fallowed closely by Birman. The two ladies smiled at Ken and turned to the rest of the boys. "As I'm sure you all know Ken will be leaving Weiss for a while so we just wanted to come and tell you boys personally that we will hold off on all missions involving Weiss until Siberian returns or this nasty business with the dog attacks is over. We don't want you boys getting hurt or involved in this in any way unless Siberian deems it nesscary. We also came to bid you farewell and good luck Ken." The brunet smiled brightly at them while Aya slammed a vase down screaming, "What? Ken how could you not tell me?" The brunet looked torn as the redhead ran up the stairs and the resounding echo of the door slamming brought them all to silence.

Ken frowned and sighed deeply as he heard the bell chime and looked at the clock. He turned to his violet haired friend and smiled slightly. "Tomaru can you give me a bit I have to go fix something before I leave. Omi can you take Tomaru to my room and help him put my bags in the car?" The little blond nodded and gently lead his friend up the stairs to his room and he looked to Yohji, Manx, and Birman. Yohji do me a favor and keep an eye on Aya for me. I'm going to go talk to him now." He bolted up the stairs and opened Aya's door and looked sadly onto the sobbing redhead. He walked over and gently started to rub the redhead's back. "Aya I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted to tell you when we were alone and I just haven't had a chance to be alone with you because you are avoiding me. Please Aya look at me." The redhead sat up his eyes rimmed in red and slightly puffy. He leaned for ward and gently kissed away a few tears and smiled softly at the confused look.

Aya looked into those lovely soft aqua eyes begging him to stop crying and he moved quickly pulling the brunet into him kissing him deeply. He felt those warm soft lips start to move against his and sighed happily in to the kiss opening his mouth and letting Ken's wonderfully silky tongue explore his mouth. Ken's taste was sweet like honey but bitter like green tea. He moaned softly and pulled away looking at the smiling brunet. "I love you Aya. Stay safe for me and I promise I'll do the same for you. Call me any time." He nodded and kissed Ken again just holding the brunet for a while when a soft knock came to the door. "Kenken your friend is wondering if you are ready to go?" He felt more tears swell in his eyes and Ken gently wiped them away and placed another soft kiss on his lips. "Why do you have to go?" Ken smiled a little sadly and sighed. "Because I'm apart of something bigger than Weiss but you guys are my best friends and I want you three safe over anything. I promise I'll tell you everything when this is over but for now my friends need me. Promise me you'll stay safe." He nodded and hugged Ken tightly just letting the brunet's warmth sink into him. "I promise," he whispered softly into Ken's ear and kissed him gently releasing him.

The drive to Tomaru's house was silent as the two men sat with their own thoughts haunting their mind. "You didn't have to help us Ken." Tomaru said softly causing Ken to look away from the window and at him. "I know that but in a way I am apart of this. The packs are part of who I am a part that I've denied for far too long. I was a discrace to my own parents and the people at the church thought I was a devil. It was harder on me than I thank any one realizes. Weiss and Kritiker were the first ones to really accept me for who I was out of my own kind and yet I still haven't told the one that means the most to me in fear of his rejection. I don't think I could face his rejection. Hell not even other were wolves liked me until they saw how straong I was and found that god damned prophecy. 'A wolf born of two humans…then something about war and death then…his heart guiding him with the white wolf of fate, his one and only true mate.' Well I hate to tell you Tomaru but there hasn't been any white wolves of the were kind in 500 years! The full bloods are strong but I can beat them with out trying, I'm a freak Tomaru!" His friend sighed softly and pulled into the driveway and turned to him gently touching his face. "I've never thought that Ken. Yes you are powerful but you were born for a reason. I don't know about the white wolf or any of that but I do know you are a kind person with a big heart that needs love more than anyone. I also know you are one of my dearest friends and the last hop for the packs. Hashi vanished a few days ago so his pack has joined mine and Kai's pack is in shambles because her husband isn't a strong leader and she took all the pregnant women and the kids some place safe." He nodded sadly and sighed. "I'm also upset because this is really the first chance I've had with Aya and I have to pack up and leave." His friend smiled softly and patted his head.

Ken sighed deeply as he looked over the map of where the attacks have taken place and the different colored dots for wolves and humans. He made another dot for where Aya got attacked and looked over the map then at the two standing before him and flopped back into a chair. "It looks like most of the attacks are confined to the park. We should start a patrol, two groups of three would be best. They need to remain in human form though for as long as possible. The police are hunting these dogs but naturally they can't do shit." His two friends nodded and he yawned and glanced at the clock. It was well past four in the morning. Tomaru and him had gone over every member of each pack that had been killed or was missing then they went over the humans trying to find a pattern but there was nothing spefic then they went over the map. "I'm heading to bed." Tomaru and his little black haired green eyes mate Taki nodded.

Aya rolled over and hit his nightstand till he found his phone and looked at the bright little screen that happily said Ken was calling. He yawned and answered the phone "Ken it's late why the fuck are you calling?" He heard a warm tired chuckle and felt himself melt slightly. "I just needed to hear your voice. It's been a long day and I miss you. I'm sorry Aya. Things were, are just starting off between us and I take off." He sighed and gently traced his lips. "Ken I wish you would tell me what is going on. I miss you, I was kind of looking forward to sneaking in your room tonight and molesting you." He heard a soft chuckle and smiled. "Well at least you wouldn't have been avoiding me. I might have enjoyed it. I have to listen to Tomaru and his lover Taki go at it like a bunch of animals." He smiled and stretched slightly looking around Ken's messy room and smiling softly nuzzling his face into Ken's pillow. "I'm sorry. I miss you Ken goodnight. I love you." He hung up quickly and rolled over on to his side and sighed deeply. He wanted the sweet brunet in bed with him more than anything. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply drifting into a dreamless sleep safe and warm in Ken's bed.

* * *

So apparently I can't respond to reviews but I say screw that!

Gillie: Um I've never actually watched wolf's rain. The name Chisa is another charater of mine and Tomaru is from one of my favorite animes called Detnator Orgun so that fact that those names are in wolf's rain well hum i can't tell you what happened there. As for my old writing styel well I don't know if I can go completely back but I hope this is close. As for things moving quickly well this is all kind of filler till the really important things come up like you haven't even really met the bad guy yet nor do you fully know about Ken. So yeah this is moving fast but it needs to in order to reach the imprtant things then it should slow down but with me no promises I am trying to take my time on this story to make everything flow nicely but I have a tendcey to rush things. But I am trying to fix it. Thanks for the review

Anendee: Yes I am mean but what can I say I do have and evil side to me. As for Ken being a good wolf I must say thank you. I work with a lot of wolves and my pal Shaman reminds me of Ken sometimes so that's what got me writing this story well and my best friend calling me a puppy so I adopted some of my manerisms and Shaman's and then Ken's and thwap you have this lovely story. As for Aya's joke it amused me and I'm glad it did the same for you. Thanks for the review

* * *

Oh and just in case you didn't know I don't own Weiss unless you include the DVD of the normal season, Gluhen, the OVA's and most of the CD's and a few dozen posters, a card board cut out of Ken my friends made the cards and a buch of other things. Oh and I'm making no money off this story becasue if I were I'd have more money to spend on school books and anime but sadly I am a poor broke college kid that can't spell worth crap.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning to you all this chapter is odd very odd and I have no clue where is came from but it works so meh.

I don't own Weiss though I did aquire a nice new set of Weiss buttons. I'm obsessed and it's almost unhealthy but not quite.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers. I'll respond at the end to each one.

* * *

The shadows danced across the ceiling in the dim light that shown though the simple window. Ken hung up with Aya and watched the shadows dance for a while trying to find sleep or waiting for it to come and take him to the land of dreams. He glanced at the clock and sighed deeply standing and moving to the window watched the sun break across the horizon with the dazzling colors of crimson, violet, fire-orange and gold. "A wolf born of two humans shall change the world though the blood of hundreds and the war of change. He shall then rule with his heart guiding him with the white wolf of fate his one and only true mate. Together they shall bring about a harmony between humans and the wolves they hate." He flung open the window and leaned heavily against it taking in the sweet smell and the quiet that comes with early dawn. "Am I so resigned to my future? Is this prophecy set in stone or will I forge my own path? Aya what should I do?" He growled and flung himself away from the window pacing the room then flopping down in the bed. "Why couldn't I just be normal?" He growled low in his throat hating him self for being so self loathing and flung himself out of bed throwing on some cloths.

The sound of pavement under his feet in an easy rhythmic pattern let Ken relax and his mind wander to blissful blankness only hearing the sound of his feet on pavement and only seeing the morning around him. It was quiet and calm so he let his feet carry him as far as he could go until he lost track of every thing including who he was and where he was going. He stopped leaning heavily on an old splinter wooden park bench as he caught his breath. He looked around at the shadowed emerald pine trees all around him. The path was over grown and the smell of leaves and smoke hung heavily in the cool air as a soft silver fog covered the ground. A soft strange song with a deep rhythmic beat of a drum danced into his ears. He moved to the song his feet crunching years of leaves and pine needles to the rhythm of the drum. He came to a small clearing where and old man sat his deeply tanned face wrinkled and his long thick gray hair tied back into a simple braid while two pitch back feathers hung low behind his ear. The old man beat the drum singing in a low voice. The words were unknown to Ken but images danced thought the smoke of the low fire that sat before the old man. The song stopped and the old man's deep dark eyes peered at him with wisdom even more ancient than his own. "Come child who talks with the wolves. Come sit with me by my fire and let me tell you a story." He stood still for several seconds but moved and sat next to the old man feeling compelled to do as the man bid. The drumbeat started low like the melody of the wind against the trees and low voices singing strange words sounded around them. His eyes were locked to the dark black of the old man's and he dared not look away.

_Once many moons ago before people ran this earth, and before there was ocean to split the land the animals ran free because this was their land and they ruled it all. There were many animals in many packs and herds but mainly there were the two packs of wolves. Once there was a great war between these packs until two wolves one from each pack became mates. There was peace between their packs for many years. The two wolves had two children but they were not wolf pups but human babies. The mother took one child to one end of the great land and the father to the other end of the great land to be with the people there. The people took the children and they foretold of a great prophecy. When the two human children of the two wolves came together again in many suns and moons they would have a child that was neither human nor wolf but both. Slowly the lands broke apart but the human wolf did come to be and there was a great rejoicing in the kingdom of the animals and of the humans. The first werewolf was born and he had two strong human sons that could not be a wolf. _

_The wisest of all animals the great white wolf came down from the highest hills of his land and took the human-wolf child and his young sons and told them, "When your two human sons have sons of their own and their sons have sons and their sons have children, when this cycle continues for many moons till the north star changes and man kind rules this world and your kind is nearly out of existence and just a mere fairytale men tell their children and when human huts reach higher than the tallest trees your children's offspring shall come together and give birth to one like you and he shall forge the way of a new world that touches the old. man and beast shall again unite, how ever there shall be a war between the wolf-man kind and he shall lead the good souls in to battle and he shall win as long as he finds his true mate. A wolf white a fresh snow with eyes like that of the violet flowers that grow on the mountain side but as hard was the stones that lie deep with in will take the child spawned from you and make him great." The human-wolf child nodded and went softly away making kin of his own. Not human and not wolf but both, made from the bite of his powerful jaws. Soon they faded into stories and stories into legend and legend into myth until the true story was lost._

Tomaru smiled softly as he found Ken on a patch of green grass sleeping soundly. He silently knelt next to his friend and shook his awake. Aqua eyes stared at him slightly confused for a few seconds then they cleared and Ken grinned. "It's just like you to run off and fall asleep in the grass." He grinned at Ken's sweet sheepish blush and pulled his friend off the ground. "I take it you couldn't sleep last night." His friend nodded and he patted him softly on the back leading him back to the car. "Taki and I have been looking for you for the past hour. You came a long way out here Kenken." Aqua eyes flicked to him then back to the ground.

Ken tried to sort things out in his head on the car ride home. He was confused and slightly uneasy by the dream or the event that actually transpired while he was in the park, he just wasn't sure if it actually happened or if it was in fact a dream. He brushed past Taki and grabbed his phone and called Omi. "Hello Ken-kun how are you?" He smiled at his friend's cheery voice. "I'm good Omittchi. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to try and find a story about two wolves giving birth to a human child and a prophecy about a wolf born of two humans and a white wolf being his mate." The line was silent for a few seconds. "Will do Ken-kun after all we are off duty for a while so I don't have much to do so I'm kind of board. This will be fun. I'll call you when I find something." He smiled and sank slowly into the bed. "Oh Ken-kun I don't know if you know but there was another attack. It was about a block away from Magic Bus Hospital so Aya-kun flipped out and is with his sister there. The man who was attacked was a nurse at the hospital in care of Aya-chan, his name is Brian Morsae, he's an American I'll send you that information as well if you want it. I'll e-mail it to you." He sighed deeply and thought things over. "Thanks Omi that would be great. I'll head to the Hospital and check on Aya. Stay safe and carry a weapon with you where ever you go. Call me if you hear about any more attacks and e-mail me the info over Kritiker's secure mail line." He heard his friend's slight hum of consent and hung up then headed down the stairs looking at his two friends. "It seems they decided to span out a little. Send a few more patrols around the hospital and any where in a five block radius of the park." Tomaru looked pale and his phone started to buzz in his pocket. "Every one on the patrols we sent are either dead or missing."

* * *

Oh I know evil cliffy! 

any way...

Gillie: wow what to say about your three page long review. I'm stunned. I think your review was longer than the chapter. So any way I realize Aya was slightly um spatic and very OOC but you know you can't really say that Aya is ooc because for all we know he could react like that especally if he is in inner turmoil but that is my personal opnion but you are right he was a bit overboard. As for the first kiss it was perfect in Aya's head purely becuase he was kissing Ken granted if I was kissing Ken it could be the sloppiest thing in the world but would be perfect to me becuase sadly I'm insan as for Manx and Birman well what can I say I'm a little off the wall with the last chapter hell I'm way off the wall with this chapter. oh well. I love the Aya/ken pairing as well I can't get enough. Thanks for the review.

Kirallie: I'm so glad you love it. Yes poor Kenken having to leave just when Aya wants to molest him. Keep reviewing please they make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Omi yawned and stretched slightly and rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock the numbers 3:00 AM blinking at him strangely. "Omi you should go to bed." He jumped slightly at the deep voice behind him and looked over at Aya who was standing in the door holding a cup of hot chocolate out to him. "Aya-kun you surprised me." The redhead sighed and ran a hand over his face and sat down on his bed looking him over. "Ken-kun called earlier he sounded tired." The redhead nodded and sighed heavily. "I tried calling Ken-kun to tell him about the four bodies found besides the nurse. This is getting bad Aya-kun I'm slightly worried." The redhead nodded and looked at him strangely. "You know what Ken isn't telling me." He opened his mouth a few times and was surprised when the redhead moved pinning him to the spot. "Tell me Omi." He tried to move back and look away but strong hands clamped around his jaw strong enough to hold him in place but gentle enough not to leave bruises. He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. "Tell me Omi. Ken's hiding something and you know what it is." He opened his mouth to tell Aya off or get the redhead to back off when another voice interrupted, "Ken's a werewolf." Aya snapped around and his eyes flicked to Yohji who was leaning casually against the door. "What?" He swallowed hard and looked away.

Tomaru came down the stairs and found Ken with his head cradled in his arms sound asleep. This was their second late night and god only knew how much sleep Ken got earlier. He moved behind his friend and gently started to massage his back listening to the boy moan softly and move into his hands. "How are you feeling Ken?" His friend blinked at him aqua eyes still hazed by sleep. "I've felt better? What about you they were members of your pack after all and it is my fault because I sent them out there." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ken gently resting his chin on top of the other's head. "You've always blamed your self for the wrong thing. Like when we were in the orphanage and we decided to climb the bell tower and the ladder broke and I broke my arm you blamed yourself for going first. Ken this isn't your fault. You put them in large enough groups so there wouldn't be a problem but something went wrong. None of us saw this coming Ken. Something is going on here something that we aren't quite sure of and we may not figure out until it's to late. Hell we'd need to be fuckin' precogs or mind readers or some shit like that." Ken snapped up so fast he didn't even have time to flinch and ended up on the floor with a sore jaw. "Oh god Tomaru I'm sorry but you gave me a brilliant idea!" His face was grabbed and he was kissed fully on the lips and then Ken was gone. He blinked a few times slightly dazed. "Should I be jealous?" He turned to his lover who was standing quietly in the hallway.

Aya looked between the two and blinked a few times sorting the things they just told him. Ken was some mythical animal that changed into a wolf on the full moon and could only be killed by silver bullets, and yet he could change whenever he wanted and silver didn't kill Ken. Some how he knew it all along but he just didn't want to admit it. "How long have you two known?" They both glanced at one another then at the floor. "A while. Kenken saved both of our asses on separate occasions but he had to be a wolf to do so." Yohji said softly. He growled and glared at the lanky blond then huffed. "Why wouldn't he tell me?" The little blond looked at him and sighed deeply. "Ken-kun was rejected by many, many people even his own parents. I don't think he could have taken our rejection." Omi looked at him sadly and he sighed deeply then at the time wanting to talk to the brunet but decided it was a little too late or early.

Schuldich blinked at the cute brunet Weiss kitty holding up his hand to knock on the door. "Crawford the bastard kicked me out of bed for this. What are you doing here Siberian it's…" he glanced at the clock in the kitchen and blinked, "3:30 in the morning and we are no longer your enemies last time I checked. By the way how is Aya-chan doing?" Ken grinned at him and he took a step back. He'd seen Siberian but this was a whole new beast. Siberian was on the defense a hunter that only did so because he needed to this was a hunter out for blood because he enjoyed it. "She's ok, she's been in the hospital for a few weeks because of the flu but she's recovering beautifully. Would you mind letting me in I have a favor to ask of Schwartz." He stood for a moment then moved out of the way and watched the Weiss kitty walk in and calmly sit. He now partly understood why he was called Siberian; the boy was a tiger or some hunter below the surface.

Ken looked over the four Schwartz members and shook his head then looked at the clock. "Sorry to come at such a bad time but this is important and couldn't wait." Nagi who was half asleep on one of the chairs grunted and the other three just stared at him blandly. "As you know there have been odd dog attacks recently however they aren't dog attacks they are werewolf attacks." The redhead German snorted and he smiled softly. "Ok higher mind power and physics I can buy hell I am one but you can't actually expect us to believe in werewolves. Here I thought you Weiss boys had higher standards than believing in fairy tales and shit like that." He smile grew a little wicked and he looked at the German. "I have every reason to believe in werewolves I mean after all I am one." His statement was met with silence and stunned looks all around. He changed into his wolf form and looked at the four then went back to his normal form. "We are being hunted by our own kind but by how many and their motives remain a mystery to us. I'd like you to help us but I can't force you. Weiss has nothing to do with this in fact I'm the only member of Weiss you'd have to deal with. So I'm not asking you this as Siberian of Weiss but as Ken the werewolf. Will you help me and the packs?" Crawford stood stiffly and started to pace the small living room they were in. "I never saw this coming I never saw any of this how could I not have seen it?" He furrowed his eyebrows watching the very out of character display of the precog leader of Schwartz. "Don't worry Crawford I don't think any one could have seen _this_ coming." He smiled softly and looked to the other two. "I'll help." Nagi said softly staring him down he looked to Farefello who nodded then turned back to the other two. "Ah hell why not. I ain't got anything better to do after all most of my fun came from tormenting the kitties now I get to torment the puppies." He grinned and watched the pacing precog who paused and straitened himself and nodded firmly. "Yes I'm curious to see how this may play out. Also I wish to learn more about your kind." He hopped up easily and stretched slightly. "Fantastic! I'll be over tomorrow afternoon. I'm heading back so you guys get some sleep thanks for the help and I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He walked calmly out the door and headed down the street.

Ken checked around as he opened the back door to the Koneko and stepped inside. It was early morning when he arrived and the sun had nearly made it's way into the sky when he arrived; the walk from Schwartz's base to here took him longer than expected. He took the long way though the park to check things out but found noting of any use. He headed silently up the stairs easily side stepping the board that tended to creak and groan. He opened his door and stripped into his boxers and bounded over to his bed and pounced the lump of blankets. He was surprised for about two seconds when it didn't give under his wait and violet eyes stared at him coldly. He screeched and flung himself off his bed tripping over a stray pair of pants and landing with a thud on the floor.

Aya sat up and yawned and stared at a very surprised nearly naked Ken. The door burst open and both Omi and Yohji stood looking him over then down at Ken. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" A huffy Ken asked and he smiled and snuggled back into the pillows. "Sleeping. What are you doing back?" Ken sighed suddenly looking very tired and not at all himself. "I needed some sleep but I've had a hard time sleeping at Tomaru's house." He nodded and patted the bed and Ken slowly stood and crawled under the covers with him. "I'm happy to see you Ken-kun." The brunet nodded already half asleep. He looked at the two blonds who nodded in silent understanding and left. He pulled Ken close and kissed him softly. "I know you're a werewolf." The brunet sat up and stared down at him then looked away his face blank but he saw sadness in those lovely aqua depths. "Why didn't you tell me Ken?" The brunet glanced at him and the pain in those lovely eyes hit him almost like a physical blow. "I was afraid you'd hate me." He gently pulled Ken back down and kissed him deeply and lovingly. "I could never hate you no matter what you are. I love you Ken and I have for a very long time, as long as you are you it doesn't matter what you are." Ken smiled and he kissed the boy deeply gently holding his love. "There are very few people that have felt that way about me. I'm very happy you are one of them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but…" Ken yawned and snuggled into the pillows; "it's nap time now." He nodded and kissed Ken softly on the head and snuggled into the brunet.

The small house rested in stillness, there was a soft silence that settled about it. It was the silence that came with a deep dreamless sleep. There were four bodies sleeping in the house four different smells two of which the hunter knew well. His yellow eyes gleamed in the fading light of dusk. His mate came to his side and he looked into pale gold eyes and gently pulled the navy haired boy forward and kissed him deeply. "I'm so glad you decided to join me Hashi. When the demon wolf leaves well strike the others. His friends should be no problem for us." A small wicked smile tugged at his lips as his mate nodded. "Good boy Hashi. Soon Ken will be dead and I will rule supreme and you my placid little bitch will whimper by my side while I create my kingdom in blood. All those who choose to join me shall live those who appose me will be killed." He laughed wickedly his smile becoming very wolfish as the transformation started. He and his mate ran into the night and he let loose a howl that clearly declared war.

* * *

Gillie: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you could figure out he was an indian becuase I wasn't sure if I made that clear but apperntly I did. As for Tomaru calling Ken, Kenken well I think I showed why in this chapter they grew up together so yeah either that or he heard it from Yohji and was like hay that totally fits. poor Ken so abused. As for why everything else is happening I can't tell you I'd be giving away too much so neh. But hay my chapters are getting longer yeah for me! I dont' mind the long reviews in fact I enjoy them but that once i was just saying I think your review was longer than the chapter which is cool that you have so much to say. So thanks again. 

I don't own weiss nor am i making money off this story if i were i'd be able to buy more weiss stuff or more books in general. but meh i'm broke so I don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

It was several hours later that Aya awoke to find Ken still sound asleep next to him. His love's face wasn't relaxed and calm like it should have been there was a slight stress to his and soft whimpers were escaping him. He kissed Ken's head lightly and pulled him close and gently started to run his hands though the silky, think dark tresses a top Ken's head. His love whimpered and snuggled more firmly into him and he sighed softly then thought back to the time he still had nightmares and his mother would gently hum to him while she stroked her fingers though his hair. The melody left his throat before he could stop it and it was natural and easy just to hum while holding his dreaming love.

_Blood everywhere crimson coating the floor and walls. Everything around him was painted in the thick dark substance. The bodies of his missing friends lined the walls their blood just adding to the crimson. Their heads were stiffed and mounted on the walls of the long hall he stood in. Ken slowly started to move and hundreds of faces lined the walls while their blood flowed like a gentle stream down the hall soaking the bottom of his pants. He stopped and looked at the heads of the four Schwartz members and a soft sad sound escaped his lips. He turned and Kai, her mate, Taki and Tomaru stared blankly at him the life long gone form their eyes. A soft sob escaped him and his trembling hand reached out and touched his life long friend's face. He turned away and ran down the hall trying to escape. He came to the end and Omi and Yohji's head's sat upon the flood. He refused to look at the wall but his eyes were drawn up any way and Aya half stood half hung from the wall his head down and his pure white skin riddled with cuts and horrid marks. He reached out and touched his love and those violet eyes came up to regard him silently filled with pain. A soft song drifted though the hall and the crimson started to fade and grass appeared below his feet. _

_He was standing in the park where he watched children play some of them would randomly turn and run off with sticks of other toys while the other kids chased after them laughing happily. Mothers sat on the benches talking quietly. "My husband he's so disappointed that Kenta can't turn I told him maybe in time if not it's not that big of deal it's not like he'll be different form any other kid. Some change some don't." He smiled realizing that wer and human lived in harmony for once. He felt warm arms warp around him and he smiled as the familiar scent of his lover, his mate filled his nose. He nestled into the strong chest just sighing happily. "Are you ready to go home Ken?" He nodded and turned to face his lover and kissed Aya deeply. "I am home." His lover smiled and they both changed into wolves and he stopped and stared at his lovely snow-white lover and nudged against him gently while they caressed with out hands. They headed home to where the others waited and Kai's pups played happily on the floor of the living room avoiding their babysitter Aya-chan. Omi and Nagi giggled and kissed softly. He smiled as Yohji and Farefello stumbled down the stairs hands held tightly. Taki and Crawford were debating something while Tomaru and Schuldich plotted against the kissing chibis. He sighed happily and was warmly welcomed by his family while his lover held him close just gently humming in his ear._

Ken's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Aya whose eyes were closed while he gently pet him and just hummed a slow soft song. He nuzzled his love and violet eyes cracked open to regard him and Aya smiled softly and kissed him gently never pausing in the song he was humming. "You looked upset Ken." He sighed deeply and held Aya close. "Nightmare. Yesterday I sent out patrols to watch the park, four of them were killed. Some how I feel I'm responsible but Tomaru will keep telling me that it isn't true until I believe it." His lover nodded and gently tilted his head up. "You should believe it Ken. Accidents happen and some times bad things happen to good people, yes you sent them to patrol but I'm sure you were smart enough to send them with other people. What happened wasn't your fault if their partner turned on them it isn't your fault you couldn't have known it was going to happen. It's hurting you to think this way Ken and I can't stand to see you hurt. Tomaru is right what happened isn't your fault and I'll help him in telling you that." He smiled and nestled into Aya and sighed deeply. "Thank you. How's Aya-chan?" He felt his lover sigh softly and looked up. "Her nurse died yesterday and I hate to say my sister was rather infatuated with him. She's upset but she'll come home today and she'll heal. I'm sure she'd love to see you, she likes you best after all and keeps bugging me so we'll hook up." He smiled and nodded softly. "I'll stay. I don't…can't be alone right now, that dream haunts me. Your singing helped though." Aya nodded and smiled kissing him softly. "Shower with me?" His lover nodded but they made no move to get up out of bed.

Ken listened to his friend for a short while and smiled as Tomaru finally ran out of breath and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Toto, I didn't mean to make you mad." His friend growled over the phone because of the nickname. "Yeah well what ever Yeller'. Just tell me you're safe and sound and I'll be fine." He smiled slightly at the nickname of his own and sighed. "I never have gotten why you call me Yeller' I'm not even yellow. I'm as safe as I can be Tomaru I'm at the flower shop I needed sleep away from you and the sounds of torrid love making with Taki. I'll stop by later or I'll come back later or something. Part of me needs to be here with my pack but another part of me still needs to take care of yours, Kai's and Hashi's." He was met with a short silence and then a soft sigh. "I understand. Taki and I'll come by this afternoon. You know I don't know why I call you Yeller' either. I'll call you Bambi because you've perfected the deer in headlights look." With that his friend quickly hung up and he chuckled softly. Aya gave him and odd look and he shook his head. "Toto and Yeller'?" He giggled softly and kissed the redhead deeply. "When I was in the orphanage Tomaru was my best friend and every Friday we'd have a movie night and Tomaru reminded me of Toto, Dorothy's always loyal companion even though I was the dog and at the time he was still just human so I started calling him Toto then we watched Old Yeller' and balled like babies by the way so he took to calling me Yeller', why I have no idea but those were out nick names for one another." Aya hummed lightly in the back of his throat just gently petting him. "So about that shower Yeller'? I have to go get Aya soon so we should most likely do that now." He smiled and nodded standing and gently taking Ran's hands in his own and guiding his love away.

The hot water beat down around them Ken was gently cradled in Ran's arms while they slowly explored one another's bodies. He kissed Ran deeply and shivered slightly the sudden image of Ran beaten and chained to a wall while blood coved the floor popping into his mind. Tears started to fall from his eyes and he was almost grateful they were in the shower because the stream of water hid his tears but sobs broke free from his throat and his body shook with self-loathing and suppressed sadness. Ran held him tightly a second later and was gently rocking him a pale ivory cheek pressed to his head while Ran cradled him and protected him for the world that could hurt him. The sudden smell of Ran's shampoo filled the air and gentle fingers massaged his head. He closed his eyes and just let his love nurture and care for his wounded soul and his perfectly healthy body.

Aya washed Ken thoroughly and then started on washing himself around the brunet still clung to him, which was a slightly more difficult task. He sighed and gently moved Ken and smiled. "Let me wash off really quick then we can dry off and have a short cuddle on the bed before I go pick up my imoto." Ken nodded slightly and he smiled washing quickly then rinsing then making sure Ken was all rinsed off then turned off the water and grabbed two towels. He turned around to dry Ken off and was surprised to see a dog looking at him then shaking off. "Beautiful Ken, well that does explain how we get water spots everywhere. I always wondered about that." Ken grinned and he dropped a towel on the other's head then dried off quickly and pulled Ken close kissing him softly. "I love you Ken." The brunet smiled but a certain sadness reflected in his eyes. "I love you too Ran." There was truth in that statement and he sighed pulling Ken close and gently nuzzling him.

Ken bounded into the hospital and then up to Aya's room and knocked slightly. Ran stepped behind him as Aya opened the door and grinned. "Ken-chan!" She threw her arms around him in a big hug and he giggled slightly. "Nii-san." Ran nodded and he bounded over to the suitcase and lifted it up and bounded out of the hospital with Ran's keys and put the suitcase in the trunk and bounded back into the hospital and stopped as he heard the two siblings talking quietly. "Ken seems really happy today." Aya said softly and he ducked into the shadows. "He seems really happy right now, earlier he was upset. The past few days have been hard but they've been hardest on him. He blames himself for things he has no control over and things he can't stop. It makes me sad to see him that way." The girl looked understanding and gently grabbed Ran's hand. "You really love him don't you?" Ran nodded and he smiled softly to himself. "Have you told him yet?" He stepped out of the shadows and bounded over to the two. "All right Aya-chan you are all ready to go home." The girl smiled and nodded and he took out Ran's car keys and dangled them in front of the redhead who made a grab for them but he pulled back. "Nope they are mine now. Congratulations Ken you have just won a white Porsche what are you going to do now?" He asked in his best game show announcer voice and twittered slightly until Ran grabbed him about the waist and kissed him deeply snagging the keys. "You're going to give your boyfriend his keys back." He smiled brightly at the term boyfriend and Aya made a soft little joyful noise.

Ran drove carefully as Ken bounced in his seat jabbering away to his sister about everything and nothing all at once. He pulled up to the Koneko and blinked at the car sitting off to the side. "Ken do you know whose car that is?" Ken looked out the window then shrugged then looked at the car again. "Um not that I know of but Tomaru could have gotten a new car. Or it could be Schwartz." He glared at the brunet and snorted. "Funny Ken." Ken blinked at him and looked down. "I'm serious. I asked them for help with what I'm doing." He nodded slightly and kissed Ken softly. "What ever you need to do Ken I don't mind. I'm willing to help anyway I can. I love you Ken." His love smiled softly and pounced him kissing him deeply until Aya giggled and the door came open with a bang. "Ken you better be in that car." Ken's head snapped up and he glanced over his shoulder at a very pregnant lady with long blond hair and green eyes. "KAI!" Ken bounded out of the car and hugged the lady lightly then rubbed her belly. He smiled and got out of the car then helped his sister out.

Ken pounced Kai and hugged her tightly then rubbed her belly and giggled happily as he felt it kick. "Wow it kicked me!" He put his face on her belly and felt it kick and giggled again. "Yeah well one of the little stinkers takes after his uncle Ken while the other takes after my husband calm and sweet and gets trampled on by idiots like you and my brother-in-law." He giggled and looked up. "I'm not an idiot but Tomaru is." The lady nodded clearly having no objection to that. Ran came over with Aya and gently touched his arm. He stood and took Ran's hand happily following the redhead inside. He grinned at Kai's husband who nodded slightly and took a sip of tea. He bounded over and pounced Omi. "Have you found it yet?" The little blond rolled his eyes and sighed. "No. I need more time or help or broth." He grinned slightly. "Both I can give you. No worries Omi thanks for trying." The blond and he ran up the stairs and pounced Ran from behind and smiled. "I love you Ran." His love smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too Ken. No go bug your friends and let me get my sister set up." He shook his head and sighed. I like bugging you." Ran sighed and shook his head but smiled softly in spite of himself.

Ran spun around quickly clearly surprising his lover and fell into the bed kissing Ken deeply and holding him tightly trying to take what ever fear Ken had into himself. "Ok that's just gross guys I'm supposed to sleep in that bed and now every time I look at it all I'm going to see is my brother making out with his boyfriend. Ew, ew ew." He chuckled softly and slowly drew Ken into his lap and sat up. "Oh come on Aya-chan we know it turns you on." Ken said teasingly and his sister turned scarlet. "Well yeah but not when it's my brother. I mean would you really want to think about Omi or Yohji having sex?" Ken shook his head eyes a little wide. "Then see what I mean Ken. Ken-chan can I sleep in your room?" The brunet blushed and his sister went white. "Just picture someone else besides me and Ken in this bed and you'll live Aya. We were just kissing, it's not like we were doing anything bad. Can you handle that?" His sister nodded and flopped down next to them smiling. "I'm really happy you two have finally hooked up. It's taken you two forever. I was taking to Omi and Yohji and they are relived that you two have finally stopped pussyfooting around one another and finally gotten together. Yohji said if the sexual tension got any worse between you two he would have locked you in a closet until you killed one another or fucked one another." He glared at his sister and she shrugged. "Yohji's words not mine." He sighed deeply and lifted Ken into his arms. "We'll be in Ken's room if you need us or down stairs." His sister nodded and he smiled slightly walking out of the room.

Ken snuggled into Ran lacing their legs together and winding his arms around his love. He needed this closeness, he needed to hear Ran's heart beat he needed to feel the warmth he gave off he needed to smell the sweet scent of his shampoo and the slightly musky, spicy scent that was just him. He needed to know Ran was safe and smell something other than blood. The dream of the park was nice but it wasn't enough to dispel the dream before it. "Ran can we cuddle naked for a while? I just need to feel you all of you against me. I need to know you aren't hurt, I need…" He was cut off by a slow simple kiss and sighed happily. "What ever you need that I can give is yours." He slowly untangled himself from Ran and they both stripped and he snuggled back into Ran's chest entwining their legs and just gently running his hands over Ran's torso feeling out a few small scars memorizing his love's body so he'd always know what Ran suffered if any new scars appeared.

Ran's hands started to mirror Ken's over the brunet's body. They stayed there for a long while just taking their time and putting every scar to memory because they were putting that part of their love's pain to memory. There were a few murmured questions and a few funny stories or some that were very sad. The day slowly drifted into night and they slowly drifted to sleep just holding one another tightly their world was perfect for the few hours that they spent just getting to truly know one another. There were words of love, tears of joy and sadness, stories of childhood and adolescence. Most of all there was a perfect world created by two people so they could forget their pain and the coming war and just rejoice in the fact they had one another. No one knew what morning would bring but they knew they could face it as long as they had one another.

* * *

I don't own weiss if i did that would rock. 

Gillie: thanks for the review I'm feeling a little too unmotavited to really respond but next time I will.

Please Review it makes me happy hell I'll even take flames at this point. don't be freaked out by Gellie she just can't right a lot and I don't expect that from any one else because my reviews could never be that long. Review soon and I might have the next chapter up by Friday!


	8. Chapter 8

Tomaru opened the door rubbing his eyes sleepily and blinked at his sister-in-law and her mate standing at the door looking rather calm. "Tomaru who is it?" His mate called softly and he smiled letting the two in. "No one special just your sister and her mate." He was met with silence from his mate and a glare from his sister. "You're just lucky I like you punk and that I'm too fat to hurt you." He smiled and shook his head kissing the female on the cheek. "You know I love you guys I just do it to get a rise out of Taki." The lady rolled her eyes and waddled over to the couch and sat down heavily. He never thought he'd see the great Kai waddle but she was carrying twins so he understood somewhat. Taki came out and smiled brightly at his sister and hugged her gently. He turned to her mate and smiled. "So Ronan what are you two doing down here?" He shrugged and sighed. "She said she had to see Ken before you decided to keep him hoarded away. So we went to visit Ken but he got hoarded away by some redhead." He nodded and smiled softly. "I hope he knows what he's getting himself into. We wer can be very demanding especially Ken. Some times I'm not sure if he's more dog or human. We were going to drop by but I feel asleep meaning Taki went on one of his cleaning sprees." The other man nodded silently like he expected him to and he shrugged slightly.

Omi yawned and stumbled down the stairs early the next morning still smiling. He was happy he hadn't seen Aya or Ken since they arrived home. He really liked Kai she was spunky and her husband evened her out. He grumbled as someone pounded on the door again and threw it open. His eyes grew wide and a soft startled scream left his lips.

Ken head Omi scream and was up out of bed and down the stairs before his lover could even move. He ran across the kitchen floor and tried to stop before he plowed Omi over but sadly paws and tile didn't mix and he slid right into his young friend knocking them both on the ground. An odd nasal laugh brought his head up to a wall of flaming red hair and flashing glasses. Schuldich was at the door bent over he was laughing so hard even Crawford looked mildly amused. He turned as Aya came down the stairs wearing a pair of his sweats and holding his katana then visibly relaxed and helped Omi off the floor and him. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! The looks on your faces were priceless. Mine Gott!" He growled at the still laughing German and Yohji sauntered down the stairs. "What are they doing here?" He heard Aya sigh deeply and pointed to him. He licked his leader's finger and Aya smiled softly scratching he behind the ears. "Ken asked them for help. So they have every right to be here I guess." He felt his tongue loll out of his mouth while Aya continued to scratch his ears. He leaned against his love's leg and closed his eyes. "Ah well we now all know how to tame a Siberian Wolf, give him a good scratch behind the ears and he's gone." He barked as the German stepped past him and snickered to himself as the other man jumped.

Aya took the other men into the living room and sighed as Ken nudged his hand with a cold wet nose. "Ken go get dressed then I'll scratch you behind the ears again." His lover quickly trotted up the stairs and flopped into his favorite chair and sighed deeply hearing four feet rushing down the stairs and a big brown pile of fluff was in his lap again. "Did you get dressed?" Ken changed back to Ken and he looked at him. "I put pants on." He shrugged and Ken turned back nuzzling his hand until he started to scratch him behind the ears. "Ok I'm a little confused how come Ken's cloths don't fall off when he changes in to that?" Nagi asked softly and he shrugged. The back door came open with a bang and Ken barked slightly wagging his tail as his friends walked in and smiled. "Hay Luka." The violet haired one whose name he forgot or didn't remember learning said happily and patted Ken on the head. "Luka?" The man nodded and Omi moved to the floor so Kai could sit on the couch. "Yup that's his dog name. We have two names our dog name and our human name. My dog name is Lucky, Ken is Luka, Taki is Midnight, Kai is Goldie, and Ronan is Clover. As for the clothing question it becomes a part of us not sure why but it does. By the way Aya now that you've started that he's not going to let you stop till he's good and ready." He sighed deeply and switched hands.

Schuldich watched everyone interact for a while and he could help but smile and send a message to his teammates. _I'm glad we decided to join them; even though Weiss just met some of these people they treat them like they've known them forever. _Nagi nodded softly a far distant look to his eyes and he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry chibi." Nagi and Omi responded at the same time with "Don't call me chibi!" He blinked and the two boys looked at one another and Ken's giggle broke any tension. "That's funny. Well I guess Omi is chibi ichi and Nagi is chibi ni." He started to laugh, as did the lanky blond Weiss member. It was rather nice just being accepted with out question even if they were all once enemies.

Ken stretched in Ran's lap and grinned at Aya who came down the stairs and sat next to Omi. "What's going on guys?" He looked at his lover for permission to tell Aya and Ran nodded. "Aya-chan I have something to tell you, I'm a werewolf." The girl shrugged and smiled. "That's fine. As long as you treat my brother well I'm ok but if you break his heart Ken I don't care what you are I'll hunt you down and kill you." He smiled and nodded. "Sure it's a deal." Ran smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Hay before you go hoard Ken in your room again we need to talk red." He blinked at Kai then at Tomaru and Taki who were nodding their agreement. "Um ok I need to talk to Schwartz Omi, Yohji care to join me along with them in the flower shop." They all nodded and stood leaving the room.

Ran looked placidly at the four wer and Tomaru cleared his throat and looked him dead in the eye. His blue eyes were almost haunting they were so perfectly crystal clear and calm like the moon in a perfectly mild-summer night. "We know Ken and you are close to becoming lovers we can smell it on him and on you. We just think you should know some fundamental things about us and Ken before you fully decide, granted if you break his heart we'll rip yours out but we still think you should know. Wolves mate for life so being part wolf ourselves we mate for life after we are turned and find our mate. For Taki, Ken, and Kai they have only one choice because they were born wer. So if you do make love to Ken he will be expecting you to be his partner in life. Another thing is we need to be touched a lot, closeness and contact are important to us and I'm sure you've noticed that but it will be strongest just after you mate for the first time. Ken will need to be very close to you all the time for at least a few days because he is establishing a life bond with you. Ken is very important to us, to all wer and he's my best friend so he's important to me and I hate to see him hurt." He glared at the man with violet hair and those entrancing blue eyes and snorted. "I love Ken and if he did chose me to be his mate I'd be more than happy to stay with him. He is my soul and I'll love him till my last breath and my soul will find his in the next life and I will continue to love him till eternity doesn't exist. As for him needing me well what ever he needs that I can give he can have even if it means my life, I don't care how important he is to you because to me he is my soul and one of the few reasons I have to remain on this earth. I would die before I ever hurt Ken and I will do what ever is in my power to protect and nurture him. Don't ever doubt my love for Ken." He stood and headed up the stairs to go vent in the practice room.

Ken looked at his friends as they talked about what he needed done. He felt uncomfortable letting the German and the crazed man go to the park to pick up on brainwaves but he oddly felt it might be needed. He sighed and smiled slightly as Nagi offered to help Omi look for his story. He turned and looked out the door as the smell of fear drifted in to the shop. He moved and opened the door and one of the fan girls came bolting in and hugged him tightly. He peeked out the door and saw Hashi, his eyes narrowed and he gently shoved the girl toward Yohji and went bolting out the door and turned running after his friend quickly gaining on him. He cornered Hashi in an alley and paused and spun around realizing he was cornered himself. The other two wer moved to quickly for him to do much good. If it was just one he could have taken them but it was three against him.

Ran heard Omi scream Ken's name and was halfway down the stairs before the kun fully faded. He ran into the flower shop and sighed deeply. He walked over and locked up the shop and looked at the others for an explanation. Omi signed to him that Ken went after the girls attacker and he nodded slightly then moved to Yohji and helped calm the hysterical girl down. "What are you doing out anyway?" He asked softly and the girl looked at him and smiled softly. "It's my sisters birthday and I wanted to get her flowers." He nodded and stood and quickly wrapped a nice bouquet with some of the flowers that were still alive and nodded to the girl. "Here these are free just for braving the outside. Yohji and someone else will take you home. Please stay at home until these dog attacks are over we're very close to the park so this is a dangerous place to be." The girl nodded and Yohji gently helped the girl to her feet and out to the garage where Tomaru fallowed the blond and got into the car with him and the girl.

Ken laid still his eyes closed trying to ease some of the pain. He was sure his front leg was broken and he couldn't change back. He had no clue how long he lay there for but a gentle fall rain was just beginning to shower the earth. He was getting cold and the sky was getting dark so he struggled on to all four feet and started to carefully walk back home to the safety of Aya's arms. His back left hip hurt and he could hardly put pressure on his front right leg. He was soaked and he hurt all over. He should have known it was a trap but he was Hashi and reacted impulsively. He just wanted to get home but he stumbled and he felt as if he couldn't get up. He tried to push himself up but it hurt and he had no energy. The two other wolves that attacked him were strong and Hashi didn't become the leader of a pack for nothing. He closed his eyes and whimpered slightly as the cold rain continued to beat down on him.

Ran paced the house once Yohji and Tomaru returned and the rain had gotten harder washing away any scent of Ken and almost any chance they had of finding him. They split up into groups taking one of the four cars they had and leaving some people at the house. He stared out the window thought the pouring rain while Tomaru drove his car. He thought he spotted a brown dog and his world came crashing down. "STOP!" His car stopped but he was out of it before it really had time to slow down. He sprinted to where he thought he saw the dog and aqua eyes almost focused on him. "Ken." He breathed softly and lifted up his love and walked slowly back to the car gently carrying his love. He crawled into the back seat while Nagi moved to the front and called everyone. He held on to Ken gently but tightly whispering sweet words of nothing into his ear and begging him to hold on.

Tomaru shoved everyone out of his way except the small blond that was leading him to the hospital room they had in the basement and the redhead who was gently carrying Ken like he was the most precious thing in the world. He grabbed Taki as they reached the bottom of the stairs and then started grabbing everything they would need. He quickly threaded the sterile needle while Taki held the gaping wound on Ken's left hip closed, he sewed it up as quickly and efficiently as he could then looked at his nearly unconscious best friend and started to gently check over his body. When Ken whimpered or growled at him he knew he hit something. Taki patched up some minor cuts and scrapes and he bandaged some broken ribs. He grabbed Ken's front legs and strong powerful jaws clamped down on his hands. "His leg is broken Taki help me." His lover held down Ken's head while he grabbed the leg and pulled until he heard the bone move back into place with a loud pop and a snarl from Ken. The large brown wolf whimpered his eyes glued to the redhead who was calmly sanding off to the side.

Ran moved as those large soft eyes locked on to him and he gently nuzzled Ken's head trying to sooth him. His love was trying to move and would growl but not snap every time one of the other two touched his leg getting a splint on it. "Why aren't you changing back Ken?" He asked softly wanting his love to tell him what was wrong. "He can't. When we are hurt badly like this we can't change it hurts too much. We heal fast but he won't change until his ribs are at least a little less tender. Take him into your room and lay with him. He only wants you now and this is one of those times he needs you close." He nodded and bit his lip then gently lifted Ken the best he could without hurting his already hurt love and carried him up three flights of stairs and gently set him on the bed. "Would you like me dressed?" Ken snorted and looked at him hopefully and he sighed deeply. "Naked?" His lover nodded once so he quickly stripped and settled into bed with Ken and kissed him softly on the head while a large pink tongue licked his face. "I love you too Ken. You need rest so sleep." His love whimpered softly and he gently grabbed Ken's head and kissed him on the lips, which was odd. "Now will you sleep?" Ken licked his face and snuggled into him sighing softly.

Ran lay gently petting Ken unable to sleep in fear of hurting his love. The sudden change surprised him because one second he was petting soft silky fur and the next smooth silky skin. He blinked at his love that smiled softly and kissed him. "How are you feeling Ken?" He asked softly and Ken blinked and smiled slightly then frowned. "I'm fine my hand still hurts." He gently took the tan hand in his and looked it over sighing. "Three of your fingers are out of joint, I'll put them back in but it's going to hurt." Ken nodded and closed his eyes tightly and he gently took the first finger and popped it back into place hearing Ken whimper softly. He carefully did it with every finger and the second he was done he pulled Ken close and kissed him deeply. "Feel better?" Ken nodded and he smiled softly and threw the makeshift splint off the bed then grabbed the supplies to make a new one and gently wrapped Ken's arm kissing his koi firmly. "There now how do you feel?" Ken shrugged slightly and looked down. "Mainly I feel like an idiot. It was just the thought of Hashi is my friend I need to see why he is doing this and he lead me right into a trap. They were strong Ran stronger than I could take on by myself. They were both like fighting Taki or another full-blood wolf or even Tomaru but the strange thing is I remember who they were and they were never ever that strong. Hashi he was strong too but that I knew but to me it felt as if he didn't want to attack me there was actual fear in him I could smell it but it was over so fast I couldn't even really think on it. Something is going on here Ran and I don't know if I can stop it but I know I'll have too because if I don't I may very well lose the only family I have ever had and the one person I love." Ken started to cry softly by the end and he pulled his lover close and gently rocked him. It was too much stress for Ken to handle on his own and there was nothing he could do to really help.

Ken sniffed a few times stilling his tears then snuggled into Ran just letting the feel of his love take away some of the pain. Ran wasn't blaming him or trying to tell him he could do anything he just was and his mere presence alone soothed him greatly. "What do you need that I can give Ken?" He smiled softly and held his love's face and kissed him deeply. "I need to know you will be with me as long as I live. I need to feel you inside me around me everywhere. I need you to make love to me Ran."

* * *

bruhahahahaha I know I'm evil. Actually you can thank my best friend for the cliffy he told me to stop there and leave my readers hanging. I was going to right more so don't kill me kill him if you can. any way yeah I knew I said I'd have this up by Friday but um yeah things happen. I have up to chapter 11 writen now it's just editing and finding time to post so don't expect anything from me too soon. Thanks bunhes leave a review and keep reading.

Andnee: Sorry if I miss spelled that. As for the formating thing um well please don't expect a big change from me. That is the way I was taught to write ever since I was really little and it would be hard for me just to up and change though I will try and add who is talking at the end of the quotes. Other than that I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. As for the chew toy joke again you can thank my best friend for that one because he said that to me once. Ken's response was not mine but it was a very Ken like response so I decided it was best, I can't believe that still amuses you that is if we are talking about the same joke I might be way off base or in a diffrent feild all together. I truely only ment for this story to be like six chapters but no so yes it will be long how long I can't say sadly, I have no clue. So any way think you for the review and have a splended week.

Gillie: Hay no worries I'm sure every one understands things coming up. But thanks for all the reviews you have left and I hope things go better for you. Chin up and don't stop smiling because it makes people paranoid.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter isn't up so much sooner but school finals came then I was working three jobs and I moved so was with out internet for over a month then died on me oh and this story is also being posted on under my other user name firelilly but here is chapter nine.

**WARNING: **This chapter dose contain a rather explicit sex scene so you have been warned and if you don't like it don't read it. Since I did give a warning please don't report me and this story is in the M section so you should expect these things.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ran looked at Ken and gently stroked his face looking sad, he kissed his love gently and looking into those lovely aqua eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." Ken looked at him blankly and he gently touched the broken arm and cracked ribs. Ken's skin was silky smooth under his fingers and it shown in the moonlight. This was like so many of the dreams he had he almost feared it was as such. "Ran please. I need this, you, please. I love you. You won't hurt me Ran. Please." He touched Ken's face feeling the silky smooth skin move under his thumb. "What ever you need that I can give it's yours." He whispered softly and kissed Ken's lips pulling away and moving down and slowly pulling off his sweat pants.

Ken moaned softly as the soft fabric slid down his heated body. Ran's touch burned him in the most pleasurable of all ways those strong pale hands gently running over his body seeming to memorize every curve and dip of his muscles. He withered under the gentle touch and when Ran's body covered his he died and his soul was taken to heaven with the wings Ran's love gave him. Soft kisses were placed all over his face and their lips clashed and tongues tangled desperately. Ran's weight settled on top him and he wrapped his arms and legs around his love holding him tightly. "Ran I love you so much." He was kissed again deeply and his face was cradled lovingly and those violet eyes shown so brightly that it was hard for him to think of anything else except for the man above him.

Ran held Ken's face and kissed him deeply and nuzzled his neck and face leaving soft kisses as he went. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Ken chuckled against him and shook his head. "Don't worry Ran nothing you could do would ever intentionally hurt me." He sighed softly and kissed Ken deeply yet with all the tender care he could. He looked at his love questions flickering in his eyes doubt just barely touching the surface of his mind. "In the night stand drawer." Ken answered his unasked question softly and he nodded reaching into the drawer and pulling out a bottle of baby oil. He looked to Ken who was blushing softly and smiled gently coating his fingers.

Ken felt Ran enter him and he held onto his lover as tightly as he could and started to cry. He could feel Ran's heart beat inside him and the warm body surrounded him with such love and care he could scarcely breath. He buried his face into Ran's neck and cried softly, he felt Ran's heart rate increase and looked into panicked violet eyes. "Am I hurting you? Oh god Ken." He shook his head and held Ran close and inhaled his scent. "No I'm just happy. The feeling of you inside me, knowing that you love me has made me so happy I can't help but cry." He felt Ran's body relax and pull him closer so they were so close they could easily be one body instead of two. Hot tears splashed his skin and he smiled slightly knowing that Ran felt it to. "I'm happy to be here with you Ken." They made love for hours then just lazily lay in bed kissing or talking softly. He snuggled up close to his love smiling sweetly not wanting to be away from him for even a second. "Should we shower or nap first?" Ran yawned and looked at him a little sleepily. "Nap, shower, then change the sheets." Ran snuggled into him and used his chest as a pillow and he smiled kissing crimson red tresses gently. He liked a snuggly Ran. Ran mumbled something under his breath and sighed softly clearly already sound asleep, he liked a snuggly Ran a lot.

Omi stretched and looked over at Nagi who was calmly sitting on his bed with a laptop. He moved and lay down next to the young brunet and yawned looking at the computer. "Find anything?" Nagi glanced at him those steel blue eyes looking at him blandly. "No, Ken's story is a little off the wall and hard to find. Have you tried other countries websites?" He nodded and yawned stretching and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I just got finished with the rest of Asia and was going to start on Europe next. Want to go for the Americas?" Nagi nodded and he nodded dozing off slightly. "Get some sleep Omi." He nodded and drifted off oddly feeling completely comfortable with the other boy sitting on his bed. He felt completely comfortable dropping his guard and sleeping.

Yohji walked around the park with Schuldich and they talked softly about many different things. "Yeah Crawford can be a real bastard to me on occasion but he saved me and I'll love him for that forever. What about you ever have a lover treat you like shit?" He let out a laugh and nodded looking at the German. "Yeah, Aya and I had a fling a few years back, now that man is a real bastard but I realized he was only with me to let out some of his frustration about not having Ken about the second time he screamed out his name during sex." The German laughed and shook his head. "You dated Ran. Mine Gott I could tell that man was in love with the kitten/puppy from the beginning. His thoughts were littered with the brunet and few of them were clean thoughts. But that was at the beginning. At the end his thoughts were pure taking his sister and Ken and leaving Weiss starting a family with the member he had let adopting kids because Ken loved kids. Now his thoughts are just on surviving long enough to prove to Ken he loves him. It's really very sweet actually. Some days I wish I could read Crawford's mind like I can Ran's. It would make my life a lot easier, Ran's mind it like an open book and Ken wears his heart on his sleeve. Those two are perfect for one another." He nodded slightly and gave the man a gentle pat. They both stopped and he crouched down and picked up a tuff of fur from the ground and sniffed at it lightly. "Now is when it would be useful to be a wer. God Ken sniffs things once and he can usually lead us anywhere and he is always right on the mark." The German gripped his shoulder and he looked up into glowing yellow eyes and shining white teeth.

Schuldich stood rooted to the spot gripping Yohji's shoulder at the snarling wolf. Ken and the other three that had changed were no big deal they were just friendly little puppies that were more likely to lick their face than rip out their throat for this one he wasn't so sure. The dog sniffed Yohji and changed into a young human that was completely naked. "You two know the brown wolf." Yohji stood and his hand dropped to his arm. "Maybe." The boy looked at them like they were idiots and sighed. "It wasn't a question. Can you take me to him?" He touched the boy's mind and let the message drift to Yohji. The boy wanted help wanted out. "You're one of the missing kids." The boy nodded and Yohji nodded. "Sure but if this is a set up there are more of us protecting Ken then you'll be expecting and you'll have to face his lover and believe me if you hurt Ken you'll beg for death before he is done with you." The boy blanched but nodded and turned back into his dog form.

Ken yawned sleepily as Omi came and dragged him and Ran for their bed and had them shower and dress. He felt Ran pull a shirt over his head and leaned into his lover's chest yawning and inhaled the scent of his lover and paused as a new scent caught his attention. "There is another wer in the house. One I don't know." He started to move then paused when he was an arms length from Ran and then took the two steps back and ended up in his lover's arms. "Forgetting something Ken?" Ran sounded vaguely amused and he nodded. "Yep I almost forgot you." His lover shook his head and grabbed his ass his very naked ass. "Oh right pants." He giggled and pulled on a pair of sweats then grabbed Ran's hand and dragged his lover down the stairs.

Tomaru stood his ground glaring at the young gray wolf before him. The boy in wolf form was rather lovely with large deep almost satin blue eyes and deep peppered colored fur. He turned slightly keeping the boy in his puerperal vision as Ken and his mate came down the stairs. Ken walked over and calmly looked at the boy his hand tightly wound into Ran's. "So have you gotten anything out of him?" He shook his head and the boy glanced over his shoulder at Aya who was cleaning. His head snapped to the redhead with Ken when a very dog like growl escaped his throat. "Aya-chan why don't you go see if Nagi and Omi need some lunch." He heard Ken say softly and Aya nodded and headed up the stairs and the boy waited then changed into his human form. The boy himself was attractive with the same wide satin blue eyes creamy skin that vaguely reminded him of cream with a touch of coffee and deep brown hair close to the color of Ken's except with deeper hints of red. In fact the boy generally reminded him a lot of his best friend standing a few inches away. He looked the boy over and blinked at the soft blush dusting his cheeks. "Sorry I didn't want to change in front of the young lady, I don't think she needs to see me naked. Can I barrow some clothes?" Ken nodded and turned to him. "Tomaru can you go into my room and grab him some sweats they are in the bottom drawer of my dresser." He nodded and jogged up the stairs.

The young man pulled on some pants and sat calmly on the couch while Ken and his redheaded mate snuggled into a chair. He was slightly jealous of the two but he was relieved that Ken seemed so nice. "So kid what's your name or do you just want us to call you kid?" He blinked looking at the brunet and smiled softly. "Oh my name is Keiji. My wolf name is Pepper. Just incase you wanted that too. My little brother named me pepper when I turned a few weeks back but…" He trailed off and looked away trying to gather himself. "The rouge you guys are hunting killed him. His name was Kenta and he was my best friend and he just accepted me as I was. He was only ten. I'm sorry it's very hard for me to talk about because he offered me two choices either he killed my brother or I joined him so I decided to join him but he killed him anyway." He felt tears start to slide down his cheek and he flinched when he saw Ken stand. The alpha wolf kneeled at his feet and gently took his hand. "I'm very sorry that had to happen to you but I must say my friends and I have done a ton of research and we haven't found reports of any one being killed or taken that was under the age of fifteen. There is still a chance your brother is alive. We'll help you look ok. I'm very happy that you came to us but I have to worn you that if I find you are lying to me and you try to betray me or hurt my friends I'll make you beg for mercy and you'll scream so much your voice will fail you but you'll still be screaming until there is no breath left for you to do so." He flinched and shrank back. "I left the pack he has gathered to come to you! That man is HORRABLE! He hurts us and he kills anyone that opposes him and poor Hashi is his mate and he treats the man like shit, it's his mate! Please you have to help me I can't stand against him on his own but I'm so afraid." His voice cracked and he curled into himself.

Ken looked at the young wer and gently wrapped his arms around the boy looking to his mate begging for help. Ran stood and knelt next to him gently touching the boy's foot. "We'll help you find your brother, I understand how important family is. I think between five werewolves and precog and a mind reader we'll be able to find a ten-year-old boy then the two of you can stay here. Though I can't garentee how much room we'll have we are a little cramped as it is." He smiled at his love and grabbed a strong hand in his own. The boy looked at them and smiled slightly. "You'll help? What about the pack that he is gathering?" He sighed heavily and sagged against Ran. "We'll deal with that as it comes. I have two of the three pack leaders and from what you've told me Hashi has changed sides so his pack now belongs to Tomaru." The boy nodded and sighed deeply.

Ran looked at Ken and sighed deeply kissing his love and watching him change. He was going with Ken and the boy to find his younger brother. He sighed deeply and looked at the other four wolves that were all teamed with two other people. Schu and Yohji were with Tomaru and he knew those three would get along all too well. Omi and Nagi were with Ronan. Crawford and Farefello were with Taki. Then Ken and himself were with the boy and they were all armed in their own ways. They had their weapons and Schu and Crawford had guns then Farefello had his knives and Nagi was Nagi so there was no worry there. He looked at Ken who was nervously opening and closing his claws. "Ken are you sure you'll be able to do this? You were just hurt." His love stopped and looked at him then nodded slightly and cuddled into him and kissed him deeply. He gripped Ken tightly to him and snuggled into him. "I love you." Ken smiled and nuzzled his neck. "I love you too." They took off on the hunt each group splitting into four different directions.

Ken sniffed the air and took off almost dragging Ran with him. It wasn't his fault his lover decided to put all of the wolves on leashes so the others could keep tabs on them. He sniffed out and heard a small whimper and the boy was at the small door they were at in a heartbeat. "Kenta?" The door opened a little bit and a young boy flew out and the two sat on the floor crying. He changed back and grinned at his lover who was looking him over. He looked down and then looked at the leash attached to his neck then leading the way to his lover's hand. He rose and eyebrow and a sly seductive grin curved on his lover's lips. He licked his own and moved into the hallow of Ran's arms and sighed contentedly. They called the others and headed back home. Omi and Nagi talked to the ten year old and he told of how the bad man came to his house and took his brother then came back a few days later so he ran though the storm drain system that went though the park and hid in the one place his brother told him to if they ever got separated. He patted the young boy on the head and smiled stretching looking at Omi. "You set them up Omi." The little blond glared at him and Schuldich chuckled softly. "Well Brad, Farf and I are heading back home Nagi wants to stay here to help Omi research. So Yohji will have his room back." He nodded and Tomaru leaned on his heavily. "Yeah Taki and I are heading back and Kai said she'll take the kid Kenta up with her so Ronan will stay with us and the other dude can stay as well. So it will just be six of you here. He smiled slightly and smiled. Hugging every one as they left.

Ran tugged gently on Ken's leash once every one was gone and he grinned evilly. They bolted up the stairs and slammed the door to Ken's room more or less because he slammed Ken into the door of his room. It was a frantic rush of lips tongues and teeth. Their hands clawed at one another and they ripped several pieces of their clothing just glad that none of it was all that important or special. He fell to the bed with Ken on top of him and they wrestled for a short while frantically gripping at one another. He gently took of the leash so Ken wouldn't get caught in it and drove his tongue into Ken's mouth. Their sex ended up being fast and rather furious. He collapsed on to Ken and sighed deeply. "Um that was fun. I think I liked it slow better." Ken chuckled softly in his ear and stroked his neck. "You are going to have one hell of a hicky. I didn't know bondage was such a turn on for you Ran. My kinky little koi; however I tend to agree with you. Slow sex is defiantly better but that was fun and I wouldn't mind more of that." He grunted softly and gently removed the collar and kissed Ken's neck grinning a little evilly. "Care to go another round?" He heard Ken chuckle and nod. "Love to." He kissed Ken deeply and gently thrust into him making slow sweet love to his koi.


	10. Chapter 10

so here is chapter 10. Yeah this was a fast update and I've offically writen up to chapter 13 and I'm starting chapter 14. chapter 14 wow that seems like a large number to me. I'll be finished with this story in five or so chapters after 13 then again maybe not I am moving rather slow for the rest of this story. Well I never know. What I should do is get the story written out all the way first then start posting a chapter every week.

Also on a sad not one of the wolves that I loved dearly died not too long ago due to kidney prolbems. This chapter is in memory of Spirit and all the other wolves that have passed this year. If you'd like to find out more about the wolf rescue please visit: wolfsanctuary . net or look up on google or yahoo: Wolves Offered Life and Friendship

Gillie: Wow massive review. One quick comment about something that bothered me. WOLVES ARE NOT MEANT TO BE PETS SO THEY SHOULD NOT BE ON A LEASH! ok now that's out of the way. sorry not mad at you it's just that you said it wasn't unusual to put real wolves on a leash but it is and it's very illegal to keep wolves or wolf hibreads as pets. I'm glad you like Keiji I'm rather fond of him my self and as for his age I haven't fully decided as of yet though I'm thinking 16 is a good age and you are so right Aya-chan and him would be super kawaii! Ran would die of shock. I'd laugh insanely. As for the rouge he is supposed to be mean that is the whole point of a bad guy. You aren't supposed to like the bad guy so I try and make mine really unlikeable. But other than that thank you for a very nice review it made me very happy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Blood staining everything while and ocean of red crashed against black sand. He was drowning going under being carried away by the waves while he fought to return to his pale skinned lover lying dead on the shore. He refused to believe his death was real until he held him close and cried. A dark eyed man stood silently watching him while he fought the waves and tied of red blood. The man turned to him and a wicked smirk twisted a mildly handsome face into something evil and frightening. "How do you like my kingdom? I built it on the blood of those who opposed me but I have missed one." A wicked looking twisted dagger that gleamed in the orange sunlight was held high in his hand almost vanishing into the gray sky. The dagger plunged into his lover's chest and he screamed as another wave plunged him under the water where hands gripped at him and Ran's lifeless eyes stared at him accusing him of letting him die. He screamed and kept screaming but no sound came out and he reached for his love who fell more deeply into the crimson water hand outstretched to him but he couldn't reach and his voice didn't work even though he was screaming his lover's name._

Ran jolted awake as Ken's scream echoed in his ear. He rubbed his ear and blinked at his lover who was thrashing and screaming his name over and over. Ken's hand shot up as if he was reaching for something and his voice got louder. He gently grabbed Ken's hand and his lover just screamed and odd incoherent sound that wasn't a howl and wasn't a scream but a mix of both. It was a sound of anguish and he grabbed his lover's shoulders and shook his roughly. "KEN!" Soft supple skin unexpectedly turned to soft brown fur and powerful jaws clammed to his arm and he cried out in pain. Ken turned back almost as quickly as he turned and wide aqua eyes stared at him. Ken stared at him breathing heavily then looked to his arm and went pale then green and shot out of bed. He heard the sound of retching coming form the bathroom so he stood and pulled on some pants and went and answered the door and looked at his teammates and the two other wer currently staying the night and Nagi. "He had a nightmare he's fine." His sister was the first to notice his arm and gently grabbed it. "Nii-san are you alright." He nodded and looked down at his arm, the bleeding had slowed and was almost nonexistent. The marks weren't that deep and there was almost no pain. "I think I woke him before he did any serious damage." One of the other wer grabbed his arm and looked it over then nodded. "They aren't that deep so I don't think you'll have to worry about changing any time soon." He nodded and shut the door after a quick growl for them all to go back to bed.

Ken leaned back against the tub breathing heavily. He opened his eyes slightly as soft footfalls padded across the bathroom floor. "Are you alright Ken?" He glanced at his lover's arm and the small little rivulets of crimson against cream made him nauseous. He closed his eyes tightly and felt cool fingers gently stoke his face. "How bad did I hurt you?" His lover snorted and he opened his eyes looking into deep violet. "I think you did more damage to my eardrum when you screamed then you did when you bit me." He smiled weakly and pulled his lover into his lap and nuzzled him desperate for human contact. "Ken are you alright? I'm a little worried about you." He laughed but it was more of a sob. "I don't know Ran. I keep having these dreams and they are so bloody and frightening. I'm so afraid of lousing you Ran and in every dream you are there dieing or dead and I can't…" He trailed off as sobs tore though his throat and tears fell from his eyes. "I love you so much that just the thought of lousing you kills me. Ran I'm not ready for this war and I can't…I can't louse you." He gripped his lover tightly and sobbed into his chest.

Ran held Ken close as sobs racked his body, his lover was scaring him but even more than that he believed Ken was scaring himself. He pulled Ken closer to him and gently started to rock him. "Just relax Ken we'll figure this out together. I'm here koi I'm here." Ken started calming and let out a few small whimpers and a hiccup or two. He held Ken away from his chest and smiled softly. "We should clean and bandage your arm." He nodded and gently helped Ken off the floor then went to the sink to wash off the blood while Ken go the first aid kit. His lover tenderly wrapped up his arm and smiled a little sadly at him. "I'm sorry Ran." He smiled and pulled Ken close gently rubbing his back. "No harm done Ken." His lover nodded and hugged him tightly. He gently lifted his lover up and brought him to the bed and snuggled into his side and kissed him deeply. Ken responded instantly and clung to him kissing him back deeply. He sighed into his lover's kiss and he felt Ken smile slightly then pull away.

Ken sat in bed with Ran cuddled into his chest dozing lightly. He didn't want to sleep but he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. He yawned and nuzzled his lover's neck inhaling his scent deeply. "Stay with me so when I fall asleep I won't be alone." His lover gently kissed the top of his head and his hot breath ghosted across his ear. "Any thing for you my love." A voice that wasn't Ran's but the man hunting people whispered in his ear. He sat up quickly breathing heavily while Ran slept soundly next to him arm wrapped tightly about his waist. "Mine!" His lover growled softly in his sleep and curled around him mumbling something about Yohji and Tomaru. He smiled and curled into a ball nuzzling into Ran's neck and chest and sighing deeply at the warm smell that was purely Ran.

Ran sat and watched Ken sleep next to him. His koi was hurting and he didn't know how to help. He sighed as Ken made a funny noise and made a move to wake his koi up but paused when Ken sighed contentedly and started giggling. A smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and he moved closer as Ken sighed his name rather contentedly. His lover nuzzled him and pulled his koi close. A series of soft nips were delivered to his neck then Ken started squirming and moaned softly arching into him. He kissed his lover deeply pinning him to the bed and aqua eyes fluttered open and Ken smiled nuzzling him. "Having a nice dream koi?" He asked softly his voice taking on a husky tone when Ken nodded and arched against him evidence of exactly how pleasant his love's dream was brushed against him. "Mmn very nice." He took in a shaky breath and pulled Ken into a deep torrid kiss his hand going between their bodies and finding the remnants of his lover's dream and gripping it firmly giving it one long stroke. Ken withered slightly beneath him and moaned. "That's nice koi." His lover breathed a little softly. He smiled wickedly and latched on to Ken's neck then nibbled at his ear lightly. "What were you dreaming about Kenken?" He asked huskily through his nibbles at Ken's ear. "You…only you." He purred softly and started to make his way down Ken's chest smiling slightly. "That's what I wanted to hear." His lover giggled softly and gripped on to his hair and pulled him up and kissed him deeply. "Ran I love you." He smiled and kissed his lover softly. "I love you too Ken." His lover smiled and pulled his close kissing him gently not demanding just silently begging to be held.

Tomaru glared at the line of people behind him and snarled slightly and a few of them except his lover and the little Nagi kid took a step back. He took a deep breath and bravely raised a fist to knock on Ken's door and jumped back when it flung open and a flushed and slightly rumpled looking Ken opened the door. "What?" His friend was breathing heavily so he moved to his toes and peered over his friend's shoulder to see his friend's redheaded mate looking a little irate and clearly wearing nothing but a slightly seductive smirk. "Uh sorry we just wanted to make sure you were ok." His friend glared at him and slammed the door with a resounding "fine." He turned to the others and shrugged slightly. "They seem to be fine." The others nodded and he sighed deeply. "I'm still worried." The little blond boy came and gently rubbed his back and smiled softly. "Ken-kun will be fine. Ran-kun really loves him and will take care of him." He nodded and smiled slightly.

Ken was pulled back into bed and pinned by his lover. He looked into lovely violet eyes and smiled. "Ran I love you." His lover snorted then kissed him deeply and slipping into him gently and sighing happily. "I love you too Ken." He smiled and arched into every touch and stroke his lover gave him. He chanted his lover's name softly and Ran would nip at his ear or kiss him in turn. They both came hard and fast then lay there Ran gently nibbling the spot behind his ear that made his leg twitch. His lover chuckled warmly and kissed him firmly. "You are so cute Ken." He smiled softly nuzzled his lover. "I know." His lover shook his head but smiled softly at him nonetheless.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry for the slow update but um i forgot. any way I'm looking for a beta reader so if any one wants to help please drop me a line thanks.

Gillie: Yes well thank you. As for Ken and the bad guy there will be more no worries. I'm really sleepy so can't think of more to say so thank you again for the review and the next chapter should be up soon like next Monday or so. Huggs.

HeatherR: Oh my gosh you are reading my story you are reviewing my story I can offically be happy. I love your work so it makes me feel really good that you enjoy mine. sorry for the spelling error that makes your eye twitch but um I just cant spell and i'm dyslexicso some times it's easy for me to confuse words and not realize I have the wrong word. But thank you so much for reviewing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a few weeks since any attacks happened or any of Ken's odd dreams and for that Ran was grateful. However it was a full moon, which made his young lover restless as it apparently did to all wer. Taki and Tomaru had stopped by four times and then left and a few others had come by then left or stayed for a few minuets and played games with Nagi and Omi then left as for Ken he was pacing changing back and forth from his wolf to human form. He watched his koi intently then sighed heavily. "Ken settle down before you drive me nuts." His lover stopped and looked at him then sighed deeply flopping down on the bed. "I can't I'm restless. Something is going to happen tonight so I have a lot of pent up energy." He looked at his lover and kissed him softly. "Then lets go for a walk and try and release some of that energy and if that doesn't work sex should." Ken gave him a cheeky sly grin. "Shouldn't we have sex first then if that doesn't work go for a walk?" He rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed his lover deeply. "As you wish my love." He sighed into the kiss and smiled as his love nipped at his lip.

Ran couldn't believe how much energy Ken still had even after the session they had. The sex was rough and fast and he could hardly walk much less sprint around like Ken was doing. "Ken settle down." His lover came bounding over and jumped with his front paws on his chest licking his chin. "Yes thank you Ken." He turned into the park and walked slowly as Ken ran along ahead of him then doubled back through the trees and turned into his human form and pounced him giggling. "You do know my dog name is Luka right?" He nodded and Ken kissed his neck then squirmed a little. "Your Katana is digging into my leg." He snorted and looked at his lover over his shoulder. "Well that's what you get." His lover giggled and nuzzled him softly and sighed. "I'm happy Ran." He smiled softly and nuzzled Ken back the best he could. "Me too Ken." His lover hopped off his back and grabbed his hand and they just walked slowly taking in the night and enjoying just being together.

Ken leaned his head against Ran's shoulder and as they came to the begging of the park where they started their walk and stopped and looked at Ran. "Do you smell that?" His lover shook his head looking up. "No but I think I know what you're smelling." His lover pointed and his eyes followed the finger and he gasped slightly. Hashi was tied to some trees totally naked his arms stretched out and clearly dislocated and his chest had been cut open. He knew there was more but he turned into Ran afraid to look afraid to know. "I'll cut him down just be ready to catch him Ken." He nodded but neither one of them moved for several more seconds. His lover cut his one time friend down and he sighed deeply and gently touched his friend's face. "Hashi." He whispered softly and yellow eyes cracked open and his friend smiled softly. "Ken I'm sorry." He nodded slightly and his friend gripped his shirt. "It's a trap." His friend went limp and he shot up holding the body carefully. "Lets go Ran." His lover nodded and they both froze at the cold chuckle they heard.

Ken turned and stared at the man the monster behind this all. He let out a low growl and he heard Aya's katana clear it's sheath. "Oh foolish human you think I came unarmed." The man snapped and a dozen or so snarling wolves came form the trees. "You see Ken I tried I did, I tried with you and with Hashi but I grew board with my whining sniveling mate so he had to go." The man smiled and he held Hashi close. "You're not human." The man let out a cold harsh bark and looked at him. "No I'm not I'm better than a mere human. We are gods Ken you and I and all of our kind. We can decide who is meant to follow in our footsteps and we can rule this world. There is no place for mankind in my world Ken unless they are slaves and there is no room for weaklings like Hashi. I thought he had what it took to be my mate but he never did but you if we were to mate we'd be unstoppable but you mate with this human!" He growled and stepped in front of Ran who looked clam just waiting. "I grow tired of you and your pitiful mate. Kill the human." Five wolves lunged and he dropped hid friend and went after two of the wolves himself and was surprised when the other three were taken down. "Oh look your friends have arrived. Tomaru, Taki…" The man's eyes grew dark as he looked at the last wolf. "Keiji you traitorous little bitch. I took you in and helped you grow into a true wolf and you turned your back on me." Ken heard the boy snarl and turn back into a human. "You're help was no help at all you monster. You vial filthy thing you don't even deserve to call your self a werewolf. You have no pride and no morals." The man let out a bark but he kept his eyes on the others. "No pride you say. I am the pride of our kind. We will create a new world order and we will rule and I will bring about this new age and you claim I have no pride. You don't know what pride is you ignorant child." He stepped in front of the young man before he could act and held him back.

Ran stood and watched Ken and the other wolf face off while none of the others moved. It was a silent battle between giants and no one had any clue as to who was winning. The other man smirked and walked off. "Kill them all leave no survivors not even Hashi, bring back their heads." All the other wolves acted, as one lunging on them and it was complete pandemonium. He didn't even concern himself with the others they could handle themselves, as could he. He had his katana at the ready and started slicing. He knew what the others looked like as wolves so he wasn't worried about hurting his friends or his lover because he was more worried about surviving. He caught the last one and they all stood panting covered in blood. Ken moved over to him and started checking him over then sighed softly. "Thank god you didn't get bitten." He smiled softly and turned to check the others when a large gray wolf lunged at him and yellow eyes started at him as strong jaws clamped on his shoulder fracturing the bone and ripping skin. He hit the ground hard and watched the other run off. "Ran!" He looked to Ken who looked on the edge of panic then everything started to fade around the edges so he reached up and grabbed for his lover his mate his life and grabbed nothing but air as everything faded.

Ken hoisted Ran onto this back as Taki gave Hashi to Keiji. His lover was bleeding badly but more importantly he was worried about the poison or Ran's change. "Tomaru, Taki got get Doc and bring him to the Koneko right away. Keiji let's go." He was running before he even fully got the orders from his mouth. They had to be fast or his lover and his friend would die. He couldn't louse Ran or he'd fall apart and everything would be lost and the very world it's self would end.

Omi grabbed the man off of Keiji and set him on the stretcher as Ken and the boy approached and handed him off to Nagi and Yohji. He and Crawford took Ran as gently as they could and started doing the best they could do with the kitchen table as a hospital table and a first aid kit as their medical supplies. Hashi was worse off so they had to make due with Ran for now. Schuldich held on to Ken who looked like he was ready to shatter and fall apart at any moment. He looked at the wound and then at Crawford then at Ken and sighed pouring alcohol over the wound and flinched when Ran screamed. He heard Aya-chan coming down the stairs and looked at Farefello. "Stop her." The pale man nodded and grabbed the girl.

Tomaru ran as fast as his four legs would carry him with the doctor on his back. They should have used a car but it was quicker jumping across rooftops and ducking into alleyways. The man was holding on tightly to him so much so it hurt but none of that mattered only Ken's mate did. He glanced at Taki who was carrying the doctors assistant and forged on. He burst though the door and gently set down the heavy bag in his mouth then the old man just as Taki joined him. Doc understood the need for secrecy because of what they were but more importantly Doc understood werewolves and the transformation process. The old man had been there during his transformation and helped him though the pain. "It looks like you boys have the bleeding stopped and the wounds sewn up. He's going to get a fever soon and if it's below or at 102' then he'll live and change if it's above then we'll see. We have to move him some place comfortable with things he knows." He changed back and looked at Ken then at the redhead on the table. "He's Ken's mate so his room might be best." The old man nodded and he moved forward to pick up the redhead along with Crawford and they were both lunged at. "I'll take him." Ken growled and he nodded stepping back while his friend took the redhead into him.

Ken watched Doc and his assistant carefully and the old man sighed deeply running a hand though his silver hair then down his slightly wrinkled face. "His temperature keeps rising meaning they didn't want him to turn." The old man looked at him with sad brown eyes and he felt himself break. "HE CAN'T DIE!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them as were the tears running down his face. "103 degrees sir." He looked at his mate and flung himself at his lover sobbing. "Ran you can't leave me, you can't or I'll die." A gentle hand touched his head and he looked up at Aya-chan. "I have a crazy idea Ken but it might work seeing as you are who you are." Doc said quietly and he looked at the old man. "Bite him. Try and turn him." He shook his head and then blinked as he was smacked. "Hidaka Ken you might be the only chance to save my brother so at least try." He took a calming deep breath and nodded slowly going into his wolf form seeing as it was rather painful.

Ken opened his mouth to bite his love his mate and stopped pulling back. He whimpered softly. He didn't want to bite Ran he really didn't want to put his love in even more pain. He shook it off and opened his mouth again then gently gripped on to his lover's hand. He closed his eyes and pulled back again and closed his eyes then pictured his beautiful lover as a wolf running next to him in a field full of dew sewn grass that glowed softly under the full moon light. They lifted their heads to sing their praise to the night and let out a long howl. He smiled at the image and knew he needed to turn Ran because he loved Ran. He grabbed his lover's hand in his mouth and bit down thinking of how much he needed and loved Ran and how much he wanted to see his love as a wolf. His lover started to spasm and he pulled back then changed back into his human form and watched nervously as Doc looked over his lover. "His temperature started to drop I think he's going to be fine. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Aya-chan.


	12. Chapter 12

Gillie: English is your third language? That's cool and you are a little Henti. The katana line wasn't supposed to sound dirty if you read closely Ken had jumped on Ran's back. Though I can see why you thought it was dirty. If it was Yohji he'd wiggel his eyebrows and say something lime like "yeah but i'd really rather have it some place else" good thing Ran isn't Yohji. As for Ken not being able to smell or feel the other wer I have big plans for that and an explantion in many chapters yet to come so just you wait. So yeah Ran is finally a werewolf but you'll have to wait till next chapter so see what kind of werewolf. evil snicker Oh um I'm not plotting any evil plot twists. You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for you.

HeatherR: Thanks for the help I do know those things I just don't see them till they are pointed out so thanks for pointing them out. I do read a lot I always have but it's still hard for me to notice things. I'm glad you like my story. In all truth I'm not all that fond of werewolf stories either because they don't make things seem real and so I'm trying to ver away from all the lame myths and go with what I think. I also think that I'm having a good time writing it because I add in some of the personality traits from the wolves that I work with. Ken's wolf personality is based very much off of my favorite wolf Shaman and a little bit off of my own dog. Thanks for the review and for the help.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ran groaned lightly and his eyes fluttered open and closed again when the world was nothing more than a hazy blur. He hurt all over but his right shoulder and his left hand throbbed. He sighed deeply and inhaled the scent of Ken. He inhaled the sweet scent more deeply into himself and opened his eyes again trying to find the source of his lover's smell. Ken lay by his hip curled into a fetal ball sleeping soundly. He moved his hand and threaded his hand into Ken's hair and sighed softly. His lover groaned softly and curled into him then the head of thick brown hair made it's way up onto his stomach and he curled around his lover.

Omi peeked into Ken's room and smiled brightly at the redhead curled around his best friend. He went down the stairs quickly and grabbed the Doc. The older man came up the stairs and moved over to the redhead and gently touched his head. Violet eyes fluttered open and a low snarl came from Ken's throat. He looked over at his friend who was growling lowly then at Ran and smiled. "Ken-kun, Ran-kun is awake." Ken's head snapped up and looked around then his face lit up and soft frantic kisses were placed all over their leaders face.

Ran smiled and pulled Ken into a proper kiss and sighed softly into his lover's lips. He heard the door open and close and heard Omi and the older gentleman go down the stairs. Ken looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him gently and kissed him again. "We were so close to losing you Ran and then Doc had me bite you to turn you. How are you feeling?" He smiled softly and nuzzled his lover gently inhaling his scent. "I'm fine Ken everything just feels a little odd." His lover chuckled softly and nibbled at his ear. "That's because your body is trying to adjust to being a werewolf." He grunted softly and kissed Ken deeply not really caring what his lover was saying. Ken's tongue slipped between his lips and he sighed deeply pulling his lover closer. Ken curled into his chest and sighed deeply. "You've been out for three days I was worried about you." He grunted lightly and smiled kissing the top of Ken's head. "I'm fine Ken. As you can see I'm fine." His lover nodded and kissed him softly.

Ken rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around his room then looked around then felt panic grip him when he didn't spot his lover. The bathroom door opened and Ran smiled softly at him then sat on the bed and gently ran a hand though his hair then kissed him tenderly. "Tomaru talked to me for a bit and you just slept on though it are you feeling alright?" He nodded and yawned and snuggled into his lover's chest. "I'm just sleepy. I didn't get much sleep the past few days." Ran chuckled into his hair and kissed the top of his head. "You're cute Ken. I love you." He snuggled into his lover and kissed him softly. "So you are ok with being a werewolf?" Ran nodded and pulled him back settling his head on his chest. "As long as I can be close to you I don't care what I am. You still love me right Ken?" His head snapped up and he straddled Ran's lap and kissed his lips softly. "Of coarse I still love you Ran. I've never stopped loving you and I never will. You being a werewolf changes nothing as long as you are ok with being a werewolf I don't care if you are. I've been rejected my whole life for being what I am and you accepted me for just being me and that is what I love about you Ran. I love Ran and you as Aya, my pissy little koi." Ran chuckled softly and pulled him close kissing him deeply grabbing his ass grinding their hips together.

Ran moaned softly and nibbled at Ken's neck then kissed his lover deeply still grinding their hips together. "Ran you're still hurt." He nipped at Ken's ear and growled low in his throat. "That didn't stop you when we first made love." Ken moaned softly and tossed his head back slightly. "That was different I'm a werewolf." He chuckled softly and moaned slightly as Ken rolled his hips. "So am I." His lover looked confused and pleasure hazed all at the same time. "Oh." He growled slightly and leaned back keeping his hands firmly on Ken's hips. "Make love to me koi." Ken nodded and kissed him deeply.

Ran blinked a few times and hissed lightly as his shoulder was moved. He looked at the older man who smiled kindly and gently unwrapped his bandages then looked the wound over. "It seems to be healing nicely I don't think it will scar much if it keeps up at this rate granted the wer hardly ever scar much because they heal much to quickly. How are you feeling by the way?" He looked at the man then at Ken who was still sleeping. "Who are you?" He asked softly and the older man pulled away and blinked then smiled. "Oh I forgot. I'm Dr. Yuzuki Kayashima however most people just call me Doc. I know you are Fujimya Ran it's a pleasure to finally get to talk with you." He nodded and looked around then sighed deeply. "Why are you here?" The man smiled and looked at him and gently dabbed something on his arm and he sighed softly. "Ken called me because of you. I've studied werewolves and the transformation sequence for a long time so I know a lot of what happens but even with all that knowledge Ken wouldn't leave me alone or sleep. He is a rather head strong young man I had hopes he would get better but sadly he seems to be more stubborn every time I see him. I whish I could say my son was better." His head snapped to the man having the feeling he should know the son. "Yuzuki Tomaru is my son." He nodded and looked at the man again. "I adopted him many years back and for a good year Ken hated me even if I did bring Tomaru to play with him every weekend. I had another son before Tomaru who was much older who fell in love with a wer and both him and his lover died. For a while I blamed the wer kind for my son's death so when I found out Ken was a wer I was angry but then I saw the hurt little boy and couldn't be mad any more. Take good care of him he is a rather fragile creature and he needs love so much more than any one I have ever met." He nodded and smiled kissing the top of Ken's head.

Ken snorted and snuggled more fully into Ran and groaned softly as his lover's voice drifted into his ears along with someone else's. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around and smiled at his lover and Aya-chan. "So good to see you awake Ken. If it wasn't for your random kicking and heavy breathing I would have thought you were dead koi." He smiled sleepily and kissed his lover softly and nibbled at his ear. "I was sleepy." His lover smiled softly and kissed him gently. "I know. I'm happy you are awake though; there have been some more attacks. You've been asleep for almost three days there were a few times you stumbled to the bathroom then came right back to sleep." He sighed deeply and ran a hand though his greasy hair and cringed. "How many more?" His lover looked him in the eye and sighed softly. "Two. One was a werewolf the other was a young man." He nodded and sighed deeply and shook his head. "My mind is still a little sleep fogged so I'm going to take a shower and think on things a while." Ran nodded and kissed him gently.

Ken stood under the spray of hot water for a long time just drowning out the world around him. In his mind Ran didn't get hurt and the world wasn't falling into chaos but sadly that illusion could only last so long. Reality was harsh and he knew he had no other choice than to form and army of wolves and of people and fight because if he just sat back his life would be taken because Ran and the others would be taken from him. He steeled himself for what he was going to have to do next because his life was no longer in his hands but that of fate. He would lead this war and he would win because losing wasn't and option. He quickly finished washing his hair and body and dried off slightly then pulled on a pair of sweat pants and hardened his heart because for the next few days he couldn't be Ken, Ran's mate or Siberian of Weiss he had to be Luka the leader of the werewolves, the destined son of war, the bastard child of two unwilling parents and he had to be anything but himself.

Ran smiled as Ken came out the bathroom wearing a lose pair of dark gray sweat pants with a blue waistband. He loved those pants on Ken because they were tight around his thighs and ass but loose around his calves and ankles. He paused as he looked at Ken's face and stood walking over to his lover his mate. "Ken what's wrong." His lover leveled him with a flat gaze and he just stared back. "Tomaru is going to teach you how to transform so go down stairs and wait." He blinked and grabbed Ken's shoulders. "Ken what the hell…" He jumped at Ken's harsh bark of his name. "I gave you an order Ran, you are no longer leader here because you are no longer what you were. You are in my world now and you will do what I tell you too or I will put you in your place. I am the leader now and you will listen." He nodded once and turned pulling on some cloths and heading down the stairs silently.

Tomaru looked at Ran who looked upset to say the very least then he looked at Ken and knew he was no longer dealing with his best friend. "Tomaru, Keiji you two will teach Ran how to transform because if he can't do that he is useless. Taki you are coming with me and we are going to gather as many pack members as we can. Those who wish to fight will fight those who join the other side are dead to us and those who stand back better stay out of my way. We are going to war here and those who stand against me will not survive. Omi call Kritiker and see how many of the other teams will help us; we will need the medical team and the Crashers and any one else you can get us. Doc, keep an eye on Hashi. Schwartz go get as many people that will leave clear from this area. I don't care what you have to do as long as no one gets hurt." Every one nodded and he walked calmly out the door then changed into his wolf form and sprinted off Taki on his heels.


	13. Chapter 13

Ran clinched his fists and looked at the other two wer who took a step back. He gave a forced smile that looked vicious and sneered. "So teach me what you need to so I won't be useless to my koi." Tomaru nodded and smiled weakly at him. He looked at the other two his anger boiling as they explained what to do. Tomaru stopped and he looked up and the other man sighed softly. "I'm sure Ken didn't mean it Ran. It's just he has to be some one else and I'm sure once he stops and thinks about it he'll feel really bad. He's stressed and he acts strangely when it comes to the wer kind." He nodded and sighed letting out a deep breath letting go of his anger. "Yes I do believe you are right. So shall we try this?" Tomaru nodded and Keiji grinned slightly.

Taki shoved Ken when the other boy changed back and deep green eyes narrowed into a glare. "What the hell Taki?" He growled and shoved the brunet again. "You were really mean to Ran. He is your mate! You claim to love the man and you say he is useless. You are a lot more like the leader of the rouge pack than I thought." He stormed off but didn't hear Ken follow so he turned and looked at his friend who was staring at the ground like a forlorn street pup. He felt his eyes grow wide at the site of tears and then sprinted back as Ken fell to the ground sobbing. "Oh god Ken I didn't mean it." His friend shook his head and looked at him. "No you are right. I love Ran and I was treating him like shit but I'm scared Taki. I don't want Ran to transform I don't want Ran to be a werewolf because what if he isn't the right one! I'm supposed to be with a white wolf but what if he isn't white. I love him Taki!" His friend started sobbing and rocking back and forth and he gently wrapped his arms around his friend.

Tomaru laughed softly then a lot harder as Ran got stuck changing back so all he had was soft perky ears and a long tail. "Nii-chan you look so cute." Ran glared at the girl and he started to laugh even harder. When Yohji and Schuldich came down and made their comments he almost stopped breathing. "Come on Tomaru we are supposed to be helping him not laughing at him. Ken will be really pissed if he finds out you were laughing at his mate." Keiji said seriously. He rolled his eyes and stood and gently grabbed hold of Ran's shoulders and smiled.

Ken stood in front of at least one hundred wer and frowned. Their numbers had been cut down a lot by those who chose to run or join the others. He sighed deeply and looked at the others and could tell they were scared. "My friends, my kin, we are in troubled times. Many of those we have trusted have turned their backs on us in a time of great need. Many of those we have grown up with and fallen in love with have betrayed us. What I ask of you isn't fair for me to ask, I have never lived in the packs and I do not know those who have left us, those of us who have run in fear, those of us who have died and they did not know me nor do you. What I ask if hard and many more of us I fear will die. I am not asking you to go to war for my own selfish need but for those of our kind and of the human kind that cannot face such a threat. Their numbers may be greater and their force may be stronger but fear not my friends for we are smarter and our hearts are bigger. With our brains and our faith we stand a chance of winning this war but not with out loss but I can promise you that for every one of us they have we will take down five of them. We will not stop because we cannot, we will not lose because losing is not an option. If we stop or if we lose the world will no longer be a peaceful place and millions of people and wer will die. If you wish to leave then I cannot promise you will be safe from this war however if you fight with me I can promise you we will give them a fight worth remembering. So now the question is who will fight with me, who will fight for the fate of man and wer kind?" All of the voices in the small room let out shouts of his name and he felt pride in being a wer for the first time in his life.

Ran heard the door open and Ken and Taki stepped though. He walked calmly over to his lover pulled back and punched him. Ken hit the ground and looked up at him holding his jaw. "Ow shit Ran. I guess I deserved that." He glared at his lover, crossed his arms and snorted. Ken stood and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry for calling you useless koi. You are wonderful and very strong no matter what form you are in. I love you and I must say you look really cute with perky ears." He blinked and watched his lover's hands come up and tug on his ears. "Oh I thought I fixed that. I love you too and I forgive you." Ken grinned at him and kissed him deeply. "So lets see what you look like in wolf form." He nodded and concentrated hard on turning into a wolf.

Ken held his breath as Ran's transformation started He closed his eyes tightly then opened them when his lover nudged his leg and gasped softly. Ran was a very deep cinnamon with white tips on his tail and ears. He felt tears fill his eyes and knelt pulling his lover into a tight hug and sobbing. Strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. "Ken what's wrong?" He was too heart broken to speak so he just hugged his lover more tightly to him. "Ken?" His name was just a whisper on Ran's lips so he fumbled and kissed those lips softly and smiled. "I can't believe how beautiful you are Ran. My precious koi, my only mate I love you." Ran smiled and kissed him deeply and he resigned himself, Ran was his mate and from now on he was forging his own fate.

Omi stumbled down the stairs and looked at Ken then at the others in the room. He frowned slightly and looked at his best friend. "There has been another attack. Thirty people are dead and the Crashers are on their way. Persia told the police about you so they are coming as well. This is a full-fledged war now and you are at the lead Ken. Can you handle this?" Ken nodded once and looked him dead in the eye. "This is what I was born for and this is what I will die for." Tears filled his eyes and he nodded once.

Ran moved the two steps that it took to reach Ken and pull him into his arms. The words Ken just sad hit him hard. "Would you really die for this Ken?" His lover nodded and turned to him kissing him softly. "Yes Ran I would. I need some time to myself so please just let me be for a while." He nodded and Ken smiled sadly and headed up the stairs. "So it took Ken crying to make you fully change back." Keiji said softly and he reached up to the top of his head and smiled when he didn't feel perky wolf ears. Keiji rolled his eyes and sat down in a huff. "Oh Ran look little Keiji is jealous about your mate maybe we should find him one." He looked at Tomaru who was grinning. "I'm only 16!" Schuldich shrugged and draped his arm around the boy. "Well so is Nagi and he's banging Omi. I could show you the way to manhood if you like." The boy went pale then crimson in seconds and shoved the German off.

Ken could hear the others teasing Keiji and he smiled softly. Keiji was a good kid and so was Kenta. He looked at the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and cried softly into them. It hurt more than he thought it would finding out Ran wasn't the wolf mentioned in prophecy but he had no doubt in his mind that Ran was his one and only mate it just hurt knowing the universe didn't agree. "Who writes these stupid prophesy any way? White wolf of fate, maybe it was red wolf of fate and they just read it wrong. Yeah it's supposed to be red wolf of fate." He sat and cried for how long he wasn't sure but he dozed off and woke to new smells coming to the door.

Ran heard the knock on the door so he walked over and flung it open and smiled softly at the Crashers. Yuushi grinned back. "Ran I missed you!" He was pulled forward into a deep kiss and a sly tongue slipped into his mouth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gillie: So what did you think? You finally find out what kind of wolf Ran is. I kept it in suspense for three chapters and dang it was hard. Don't soot me yet though I do have a plan you'll just have to wait about five or six more chapters to find out not because I'm evil but because I didn't really have a plan when I first wrote this chapter but a vague idea. So yup. What you don't understand is that wolves fallow their alpha to the death so Ran is running off those inscnts. As for Doc touching Ran he was asleep so a little groggy sorry if it was confusing it wasn't meant to be. But thanks for reviewing.

HeatherR: Um yes Ken is a prick but that's ok because clearly he got his. But Ran in wolf form yeah! at last. Thanks for the review.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuushi didn't know what hit him until he looked up into fierce green eyes of a large snarling brown dog. He looked at Ran for help then saw the other three dogs and felt all the blood leave his face. "Ken let him go." He felt the pressure on him change and he looked back up into the same fierce green eyes except on a human body. He felt a startled scream leave his lips and the boy looked at him. "He kissed you! You are my mate Ran and he has no right to kiss you." He looked up at the brunet who was glaring at him darkly. "If you touch Ran again you will regret it." He nodded once looking at the brunet in fear. Ken stood gracefully with little effort while two of his teammate helped drag him off the floor. He looked at the brunet and the three wolves that changed before his very eyes and screamed pointing a finger at the Weiss member. "You are a fucking monster!" There was a low growl and he looked around wildly.

Ken didn't even see Ran move, one second his lover was on top of the blond crasher cutting off precious air. "Yuushi you are on a very thin line right now. Kissing me I can tolerate but calling Ken or any of the other wer monsters will not be. Some of the wer are real monsters and if you push me I can be too. You are here to help us so either you will help or you will leave and I will never see you or even think of you again. Now are you going to help us or not?" The blond nodded and Ran released him and stepped back wrapping his pale arms around his waist. He smiled kindly and looked at the others. "Well now that we got that all settled and out of the way who's hungry. Pawn or Naru laughed thinly and shook his head. "You are a rather entertaining person Ken-san. Please excuse our leader he was the only one who was unaware as to what you were and I think it frightened him a little." He smiled and shrugged. "No harm no foul. The way I see it is once the mess is out of the way with no serious harm it's nothing worth remembering. I'm sorry I frightened you Honjoh-san. Us wer are very protective of our mates because like wolves we mate for life. There are a few times when we will take on new mates but for the most part we hold true to our word. Taki and I are natural born wer so we tend to take on some of the more wolfish qualities at times. Are you ok Honjoh-san?" The blond ran a shaky hand through his hair but smiled. "It's fine and I'm sorry I called you a monster I was a little freaked out by the whole fact that one second you were a dog and the next you were human." He smiled and looked around then turned and kissed Ran deeply.

Keiji let his head hit his hand as Ran and Ken started getting a little more serious in their kissing and Taki and Tomaru started to whimper in discomfort. "My god get a room!" Ken glanced at him and he blushed slightly because he knew he was way out of bounds for shouting at the alpha. "I'm sorry it's just you guys are really starting to effect us." Doc walked in and smiled kindly then looked around. "Ah I see we have more visitors." Omi and Nagi came in and he blushed a little more brightly. "Ran, Ken please go to your room. We'll fill in the Crashers." He smiled softly in thanks until Yohji and Schuldich came into the small cramped kitchen then he turned pale. "Hay Kenken go to your room. Tomaru, Taki you can use mine. Second floor second door on your left." The four other wer glanced at one another then bolted up the stairs. He stood with as much dignity as he had let trying to cover the reactions to Ran and Ken the best he could while he made his way to the bathroom.

Yohji snickered softly as he saw the young man trying to hide himself leave quickly. Schuldich leaned into him and whispered softly in his ear. "So should we tease the hell out of the poor kid when he gets back?" He nodded and grinned a little evilly. Keiji returned a few minuets later while Omi and Nagi took the Crashers and Doc into the living room to explain things to them. Keiji looked relaxed but a little flushed and he grinned not noticing Aya-chan step into the kitchen. "Awe did Keiji get a little hard on from watching Ran and Ken make out and molest each other?" The boy looked at him a little shocked and growled. "No we react to the signals our leaders give off and Ken and Ran were giving off very strong signals but it was only natural because they both defended one another which shows an intimate moment for them and so they most go share more intimate moments." He chuckled and Schuldich stood hips swaying slightly and pinned the young man to the counter. "You know I would have been more than happy to help you relive all that pent up tension. I know Crawford would love to get his hands on you." He watched as a pale hand slid down the boy's chest and lower lingering at his waistband then Schuldich was hit with a rather large cookbook. "Yohji, Schu leave poor Keiji-kun alone. Omi and Nagi are his age but they are used to you to perverts, Keiji is not so let him alone. Plus if my nii-chan found out you two were talking about sex in front of me he'd be very angry and if he is angry Ken is angry." Yohji felt himself pale and Schuldich clearly did the same and stepped away from the boy. "Awe come on Aya-chan we are just playing with the kid." The girl huffed and grabbed his hand dragging him off.

Ran lay with his head on Ken's chest breathing heavily. Ken's hands ran though his hair and down his back then back up. His lover's breathing was even and slow. He peeked up at his lover as Ken's fingers fiddled with one of his ear tails his eyes staring off at nothing his mind clearly anywhere but in that bedroom. "A penny for your thoughts." He said quietly and Ken's eyes snapped to him. "A thousand things and nothing all at once. I'm just content laying here with you." He hummed softly not wanting to disturb his love's thoughts. He could smell his sister and Keiji coming up the stairs then he heard his sister. "I don't know why you let Yohji and Schu tease you all the time." The boy didn't respond instantly but he could almost picture the boy tugging on his shirt much like Ken did. "They are Ken's friends an…" His sister cut the boy off with a loud noise between a shriek and a hiss. "Just because they are Ken's friends doesn't mean you can't stand up for your self. Be a man Keiji!" Ken chuckled softly and he frowned as he heard his door open and then more or less saw his sister dragging the boy in after her.

He listened closely and heard the door close and his head jerked up then he heard Aya's quick rambling. "Should I worry about my sister Ken?" He asked softly and his lover shrugged. "I think Aya-chan will be fine. Keiji is a good kid and he's afraid of us abandoning him so I don't think he'd touch your sister with out your permission first but even then I don't think you'd have to worry. He'd have to love her to have sex with her and you know he'd love her all his life even if her feelings weren't returned. He's a good kid Ran and so is Aya but I do think she has a bit of a crush on him." His frown deepened and Ken kissed him tenderly and he leaned into those soft tempting lips. "She's at that age Ran. She's sixteen and Keiji is the cutest strait boy for miles that has even the slightest chance of surviving your wrath. Just let them be." He huffed and snuggled back into Ken. "She's eighteen. She's just stuck with the body and the mind of a sixteen year old." Ken didn't say a word and just kissed him sweetly. They all had monsters in their closets.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gillie: Wow longest review yet I must say. I'm glad you like my little plot twist about Ran not being the white wolf. I have some suprises in store and many many more chapters to go. I'm glad you seem to like Keiji I'm rather fond of him myself I'm already kind of plotting another Weiss story with him and Kenta but nothing for sure yet. As for Schuldich and Yohji I agree they shouldn't be anywhere near one another. As for Keiji and Aya-chan I'm not sure what direction I want to take Keiji yet so I'm going to leave it a little open i did hint at it a bit in this chapter but again I can have fun with Keiji and I have yet to introduce the wer from other countries. Um big hint there! I have too many ideas bouncing around in my head so i'll have to decide on that paring a bit later. Oh if you feel this story is draging on please tell me because as I said thousands of ideas and pleanty of time to put them down.

HeatherR: Sorry you are sick I hope you feel better soon. Don't worry about reviewing I'm updating in the middle of every week so I have time to focuas on school and stuff. So thank you for the review.


	15. Chapter 15

Ken smiled kindly at the police chief staring at him from across the table. Doc sat to his left and Ran to his right with a warm hand on his knee for support. Keiji was standing behind him ready to transform at a moments notice because he figured that a 16-year-old boy changing into a cute little gray wolf with a wagging tail was a lot less threatening than him. "Chief Kamona would you like a cup of tea or some water or anything." The man glanced to Aya and his face softened slightly. "A cup of black coffee would be great." Aya nodded and the man turned back to him. "So I came here because I heard you _kids_ knew something about the dog attacks." He smiled kindly and the man glared at him. "They aren't dogs Chief Kamona they are wolves, werewolves to be exact." The man's snort told him exactly how he felt about that. "It is rather evident you don't believe me well as the old saying goes seeing is believing, Keiji if you wouldn't mind." The boy nodded and stepped to the side of the table where the officers could see his every move and slowly transformed. He heard the man's gasp and locked eyes with the man before him. Dark eyes looked at him in fear and slight hatred because what people didn't understand they feared and what they feared they hated. "We are not the ones attacking innocent people Chief Kamona. However I wish I could say the same for all of my kind. There is a rouge who has gathered a pack a strong pack and is killing these people. He is killing us as well. We want this to stop as much as any one else. There is a group of about 150 of us wer that just want to live peacefully among people but with and species there are those among us that don't share these feelings. We want a few people as possible involved in this fight however his force is much larger and stronger than our own. We can win because we need to but it would be nice knowing that we have police reinforcements." The Chief looked at him with stern dark eyes and ran a hand though his short gray hair and sighed. "There are more things in heaven and earth…" The man muttered softly and he nodded silently. He knew it was best to let people collect their thoughts for a while especially when faced with an experience that shook up their very faith and knowledge of the world around them.

Ken looked around at the other high-ranking police officers all crowded into their small kitchen many of whom were still staring at Keiji. "Pepper why don't you change back and help Aya-chan get the rest of these fine officers some coffee or tea." The boy nodded and changed back easily and the Chief just looked at him. "Why did you call him pepper?" He smiled softly and sighed. "All werewolves have two names our human name and our dog name. Granted we will answer to either at any given time in any given form." The man before him nodded then looked at him strangely. "So what are you? The other wolf seems to obey you and you seem to know a lot and you are very confident." He smiled slightly trying to put the other man at ease. "I guess you could say I'm the leader or alpha if you will." The man nodded and sighed softly then looked around. "So what is your wolf name?" He blinked and smiled brightly. "Luka." A lady in a red sit walking to the basement caught his eye and he smiled a little sadly. "I'm sorry Chief Kamona but I have other matters to attend to. Please feel free to stay as long as you like I should only be a few minuets if you have and more questions Dr. Yuzuki. Please excuse me." The man nodded and he stood Ran fallowing at his heels while Keiji just stood looking a little confused as what to do. "Help Aya, Keiji!" He shouted gently and the boy nodded.

Manx looked over the twelve boys that managed to crowd into the basement and sighed softly. Schwartz was a new touch she wasn't quite used to just yet. " I tried to find you boys more reinforcements but sadly more than half of Kritiker's remaining agents have fled and the other half have flat out refused. I would do more for you boys if I could yet sadly…" She left her sentence unfinished and Ken sighed deeply. "It's fine Manx this is my war and I'll do what I can. I'd leave Japan for a while and go some place safe. I suggest the same for the rest of you as well. This is a wer war and we wer will fight." She watched the young man before her stand slowly and she realized that the young kid she knew was no longer a kid but a man facing his fate and sadly he felt his fate was dieing.

Ran stood and wrapped his arms around Ken and kissed him softly on the cheek. Ken looked at him and then looked down. "I will not leave you. I've been trained as an assassin and now I'm a wolf I will die fighting." Ken gave him a small sad smile. "We've been friends for a long time Ken-kun and we've trained together since the first day we met and I want to fight to. You never know when you need a long range man." Omi said with a small voice that showed some courage but he could still smell the boy's fear. Yohji smiled lazily and looked at him then at Ken and Omi. "Weiss is a family and I won't abandon my family, I'm fighting too." Ken nodded again and Yuushi laughed thinly. "We may not have gotten of to the best start but Ran is my friend and any friend of his is a friend of mine and I fight for my friends so I'm fighting too." The other three Crashers nodded their agreement. "I was never well liked until I found Schwartz and even though we were enemies you took me in and accepted me. I found love thanks to you, thanks to Weiss. In an odd way I'm at home here with all of you so I'm fighting for Omi and for my family of Weiss and Schwartz." Nagi said ever so softly. Crawford looked at his lover in his arms then around the room and sighed softly. "I may not be useful because the future is a little unclear as of now but I'll do what I can." Schuldich grinned and kissed his lover deeply and winked. "I'm in." Ken smiled ever so slightly. "Killing bad puppies hurts god. I like hurting god." Farefello said a little darkly. Ken let out a choked laugh almost sob or it was sob almost laugh. "You'll all die. Are you all ready to waist your lives for a war we can't win?" Every one in the room nodded solemnly and Ken nodded sadly but smiled. "Good so am I." He kissed his lover softly and Ken headed up the stairs.

Keiji sat at the top of the stairs listening and knew what he had to do. It would be stupid and it might get him killed but it was better to die quickly for a good cause than to die slowly for the same cause. He would not abandon his leader his kind gentle leader who took him in and found his brother. He'd die doing what he had to even if it was a suicide mission.

Ken looked at the police Chief who heaved a heavy sigh like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and it most likely was in some sense. The lives of all the men that would stand with them was a stake or the chance of them failing and not having back up and the lives of innocent people were at stake. It would be a hard choice for any man and a harder choice for a good man. "Well give you as much back up as we can but I think the rest of the world should be warned so that maybe just maybe more people will be willing to fight if the time comes." He nodded and sighed deeply. "If you can get me in to a TV station I can do the rest. People might panic because of what we are." The man nodded and looked at him seriously. "It's better they panic now than when they need to fight or when they are fighting for their lives against others like you. They need to know now like we know that not all wer are evil, they need to know some one, no hundreds of someone's are willing to risk their lives to defend us. They need to know that there is a chance that they will have to fight this. They have to know there is hope." He smiled at the man's words and nodded. "Yes I agree. They have to know." The man stood slowly and looked at him for a while. "God speed to you young man and my the strength of the saints and angels be with you." He nodded sadly and smiled.

Ken stood at the TV station with Ran and Tomaru. The police Chief had taken him to the Prime Minster and he showed the man what he was and told him what was happening and the man acted instantly. He took a deep breath as the man called him out and he grabbed his lover's hand tightly. He never had a problem being on camera when a soccer game was at stake but the fate of the world and currently Japan rested on him. He stepped into the bright lights and a few flashes went off and he stepped up to the podium and started speaking slowly.

"The world as we know it today has changed. Everything most of you have ever known and ever believed will change in a matter of minuets. The world and life as we know it is under attack. This threat does not just threaten the small nation of Japan but all of the contents around the world. There is a man who is not a man set on ruling this world and enslaving man kind. The reason I say he is not a man is because he is a werewolf like myself and my two comrades."

He took a small break while Tomaru changed into a wolf and sat and Ran did the same. There were several gasps and mummers among the crowd and flashes went off like crazy during the whole changing process.

"This man, this wolf wishes that the humans are either turned, enslaved or killed and those like me and about 150 other wer that appose his rule are going to war against him and his pack. Those of us who do apposed him just want to lead a normal life with our families or start families of our own one-day. We want to live in peace with the humans as we have since mankind began. So we are fighting and many of us may die but we will die because we want to protect this world and the way it is. Please don't fear us we are just as human as you are. Please don't hate us because we aren't like others who want to hurt you we don't. I have many human friends that accept me and the others as we are and we only ask you to do the same."

The whole auditorium was deathly quiet except for the sound of one person clapping from the back. Ken squinted into the light then a familiar scent caught his nose and he growled low in this throat. "Very brave Ken, very brave and very stupid. Here you are announcing to the world on live television over satellite feed that I am evil and you are good. You have no idea how evil I can be Ken. Behold now people of every nation what true power looks like and behold the face of your new leader!" He snapped and wolves came out of every open spot and people started to panic. He felt his heart drop wondering how none of them not one of the three of them knew that over a hundred wolves were scattered about them. It was going to be a blood bath and the whole world would see him fight, would see him die. "Kill every one but some of the camera crews." The wolves moved quickly and Ken lunged after the leader, if he could take him down the rest of the pack would fallow. He watched as Ran and Tomaru moved easily trying to block the wolves but there were only three of them and he was in a heated battle with the rouge leader.

Omi watched in silent horror as the wolves came out of nowhere. He shot up and grabbed his darts. "KEN IS IN TROUBLE WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SENATE BUILDING ASAP!" He shrieked and Nagi glanced at the TV his eyes going wide. "NOW EVERY ONE! TAKI GO GET THE PACK!" Taki came running out of the kitchen and glanced at the TV then was off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gillie: You have a lot of thoughts about my story running though your head and some very good ideas however I'm not going to tell you how close or far you are from being right because that would be cheating. And yes apperently the Weiss boys do have a huge ass house but you also have to remember not all those people are sleeping there just hanging out during the day. Well um my thought process just ran off with my common sence so I can't think of anything to say but thanks bunches.

Miss Vampire: SQUEE I love your art work so much! Any way you should be working and not just reading my story though I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review so much.

HeatherR: I'm gald you are still reading this and reviewing I'm a little afarid I've started to lose peoples intrest. So thank you for the review.

On a side note I might not be able to update every week so my updates might slow down. School is killing me and I have to get close to a 4.0 to stay in school right now so i'm busting my ass off. So I hope you all understand but I will continue to try and keep updating every week but if I don't, don't kill me because I have good reason. I should be able to get a few more chapters written this weekend so maybe for the next two or three weeks I'll update on time. I'll see so thanks to all of my readers and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

Ken snarled as he fought the wolf before him. Their fangs were tearing into one another and nothing mattered more to him at that moment. Siliva, blood and fur were flying in all directions as they fought each other unrelentingly neither getting a few more than a few inches away if the other landed a good blow. He didn't hear the screams around him he didn't see the death or smell the blood. He didn't know his lover and best friend were desperately trying to fight of at least 25 other wolves that were somehow stronger some how faster than them. He didn't realize that the Prime Minister of Japan lay dead on the platform his throat ripped out while blood trickled down on to the floor. All he realized was he hated the man before him and there were no rules in this battle so he would do what ever it took to win.

Omi slammed on the gas of the car a the Police Chief sped past him clearing a path for them fallowed by about fifty or so other squad cars sirens blaring. People were dieing and it was the police's job to serve and protect and it was his job to kill as many of those motherfuckers as he possibly could. They were killing innocent people and he would not have that and his friends were in danger. He took a sharp turn fallowing the police cruiser in front of him the tires screaming in protest along with the passengers of his car. "Yuushi maybe you should have driven!" Naru screeched slightly. He was driving Ran's car and the redhead could kill him later but for now he had to save their asses.

Manx watched the news in utter shock and she turned to Persia who just sat there silently. "There is nothing we can do." She hissed slightly and then turned back to the TV. "Those are our boys Persia, that is Ken and Aya!" Persia looked at her coolly and snorted. "Assassins are dispensable." She stared at the man in shock. "Takatori Schuichi would have never said that!" The man stared but said nothing until the door opened. "I'm not Takatori Schuichi." She nodded and turned toward Birman and Queen. They knew those boys they loved those boys they were now going to help those boys.

Ken hit the ground hard his head slamming into the stage and he fought to get back up. He and the other wolf were down to their last remaining strength. One would slip and fail and the other would win. Failure was death winning was life and the possible win to the war as well. He snarled ready to pounce when the doors burst open and odd growls were heard. Large jungle cats went after the wolves avoiding the three of them. Keiji lunged after the man standing before him not caring about life or death. Winning was more important and he'd do anything to win at this point.

Aya sat watching the whole thing on TV as her brother struggled in vain to fight off the many wolves attacking him. She closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks. She was about to lose the only family she had left and she was sure she had already lost the man she very well may have loved. _Keiji grabbed her hands gently and smiled. It was late and every one else was asleep except for her and the lovely boy before her. "Aya-chan I might not see you again. Your brother needs reinforcements and I may know of a way to get them but there is no promise I will survive this so I just wanted to tell you that I like you." His lips touched hers in a chaste kiss and a wolf went running off. _She cried silently as she remembered the night before and now would have to mourn the loss of her brother. The sounds changed and her eyes snapped open.

Nagi stopped the car forcefully before Omi slammed into the side of the building and killed the four of them. The little blond was out of the car before he could blink and he fallowed shortly after and they went running in recklessly. He threw enough power at the wall to level it and looked at all the people as his lover reached to throw darts but stopped him. "Omi Wait we should get the people out of here first." His lover nodded and he started clearing a path as Omi helped people up. The others fallowed shortly after them and started grabbing more people. He quickly determined who was foe and who was friend and then started ripping any wolf that wasn't one of his four friends to shreds. He left the large cats alone because they seemed to be fighting for them.

Taki ran with all his strength howling as he went calling for the pack and any who would help. His howl reviled his heartbreak because his mate was in that battle as were two of his good friends. Ronan joined his side first and they picked up speed together as the rest of the pack joined them. They reached the building and stopped. Yohji looked at him holding a girl and looked around. "Any one who can give these people medical attention help now. The rest of you get those people the fuck out of there. The fight is covered now we have to save lives!" He nodded and he turned back rushing head long into the building as others started to help where they could.

Keiji fought with all of his might then a large brown wolf knocked him off and the other went running with the rest of the wolves that could leave. He struggled under Ken's weight then stopped as he looked at his leader breathing heavily. "He's MINE." The other growled at him and he nodded once then helped his friend up off the floor. Ken leaned on him heavily and he had a hard time supporting the other boy. He looked at the leader of the cat clan who walked over to them calmly and Ken stared at him. "You fought well. You want to protect people and life so we shall fight with you." The man before him held out his hand and Ken reached out his hand shaking and bleeding badly. He smiled as he watched the two. Ken lost consciousness and he was almost brought to his knees but the man in front of him grabbed his friend and carried him out.

Ran's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Yuushi smiling weakly. The other man smiled back and he looked around. "Ken?" His friend frowned and sighed deeply. "He's being taken to the hospital as are you soon just hold on Ran." He nodded and closed his eyes relaxing against a firm chest. He was tired so tired and he hurt all over. He didn't care he needed sleep.

The sound of sirens faded into the night, as almost fifty people were loaded into ambulances and taken off. Seven were dead and at least ten wouldn't survive the night but the whole world saw and what they saw may change things. The hospitals were going to be busy tonight.

He snarled and tossed the things off his desk then slammed his hands down. He would have won if it weren't for the damn cats. He snarled again then smiled wickedly. "Master would you like me to treat your wounds?" He turned and looked but shook his head. "No I'll be fine." The boy nodded and he looked down then at the wall. He stared at the boy chained to the wall and caressed a lily-white cheek. The boy was Ken's opposite in every way. Light hair, light skin, soft voice, and he was a human born of two wer. If Ken bit him he would be the boys mate. Dark brown eyes fluttered open and looked at him in pain. He grabbed the boy's arm and sliced it open licking at the blood. His blood gave his kind strength and he needed to win and it made them impossible to smell. "Brother please let me go." The boy whispered softly and he smiled. "I will once he's dead but until that point you'll stay just how you are my precious younger brother." The boy looked at him sadly and he snorted turning off the lights leaving the boy hanging on the wall bleeding slowly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So this is chapter 16. Yeah now I have writers block and everything I write sucks plus school is eating me so the updates may come slower yet. Sorry I'm trying but turethfully I'm having some prolbems.

Gillie:You don't like the nationwide broadcast? I myself thought it was a good idea but then again maybe I'm just crazy. I'm glad you liked the cute fluffyness and everything. Can't think of more to say than thanks.

HeatherR: Thanks for the review and being understaning.


	17. Chapter 17

The sunlight drifted dreamily though the open curtains of the sterile hospital room. It was a lovely fall day the air warm and the leaves bursting into beautiful colors with bird song filling the air. However three figures didn't notice or didn't care about what was happening outside of the sterile room. Ran was in a sleep like state in the cold hospital bed like he had been for the past week since the bloody night at the conference room. Ken had his head in his arms by Ran's hip while he slumbered. Aya sat by the window staring out of it blankly thinking about how much she hated the sterile white feel of hospitals and the heavy smell of cleaners made her sick. She glanced her brother and his lover and smiled at Ken's slumbering form. The brunet her brother cherished had hardly slept the past week being racked with guilt about the whole incident. No one blamed Ken about what happened except Ken himself plus the little brunet had been busy playing dignitary between wolf kind and humankind and with the wer from other countries. 15 countries in total had joined their cause giving them the final number of fighters well in the 500's. It seemed like a small number but for all of wer kind it was rather large. Over the past week she saw why her brother really fell in love with Ken. She had always liked Ken but now she understood why her brother was so willing to give his heart up again.

Ken had faced every obstacle with a kind consideration and patience that was reminiscent of a god in Aya's opinion. He had taken jibes and insults to himself like they were nothing but would give no one a chance to insult the other wer. Ken held yet another press conference from inside his room and took the full responsibility of what happened even if nothing could have been done to prevent it. Ken went to the nineteen funerals that were held for the people who lost their lives on that one blood soaked night and when Ken wasn't facing responsibility or playing dignitary he spent his free moments helping Tomaru rehabilitate from his broken hip or spent time just sitting with her brother praying for him to wake. The silent strength and determination not to accept defeat was what made her brother and every one else who knew the brunet fall for him and she believed with everything Ken had done the past week the rest of the world was well on their way to falling for Ken's utter charm. A soft groan broke her from her thoughts and her head snapped to her brother's pale form.

Ran felt the heavy blanket of a long sleep slowly lift and his eyes slowly fluttered open but bright daylight and white glaring overheads made him groan and close them again. He heard the soft shuffle of footsteps approach his head but he dare not open his eyes. "Nii-chan are you awake?" He cracked open one eye then the other and blinked until the world and his little sister came in to focus. "Hay imoto." He said slowly his voice cracking with unuse. His sister helped him sit up and drink some water. He smiled gratefully and looked around for a while. "How long have I been out?" He asked after a length of silence. His sister shrugged easily and sat next to him. "About a week give or take a day or so." He nodded once and then looked at his sister afraid to ask the next question fear laying in the answer he might receive. "Where's Ken?" His sister smiled and pointed so his eyes fallowed and he blinked at the lovely head held in honey arms just barely hidden by the folds of his blankets. He smiled and reached forward to touch the crown of chocolate hair when his sister stopped him gently. "He's hardly slept all week nii-chan are you sure you want to wake him?" He smiled at his sister and then looked at the sleeping Ken. "He'd want to be woken up." He said ever so softly as he reached forward and ran his fingers though soft locks of fine hair.

Ken felt warm soothing fingers glide though his hair. It was a soft and gentle touch like that of his lover and it caused him to sigh in contentment and snuggle into the warmth of the bed below him. "Kenken koi wake up." His lover's voice softly chimed in his ear while hot breath brushed over the skin of his neck like a sensual song. "Five more minuets koi I don't want to work in the shop." A soft sensual chuckle sent tingles down his spine while the warm hand in his hair drifted to the nape of his neck and started to gently rub. "Don't you want to see me Kenken? I've been asleep all week and I really want a kiss." He purred softly when the words hit home somewhere in his brain and his head snapped up and his eyes flew open. He stared at his smirking lover for a few seconds then pounced him kissing him deeply delving his tongue into the hot mouth and laying claim to it again. A firm tug on the back of his collar brought him back to reality. "Down tiger. Let me check Red here over then he's all yours." The nurse said with a gruff yet nasal voice. He nodded and slowly slid off his lover's lap and onto the floor.

Ran smirked as the nurse started to check him over the shot a playful glare at his sister who was giggling because she was the one who grabbed the nurse. The lady had large hands and a rather rough bedside manner that made him a little edgy. "Well it looks like you are fine. We'll keep you the rest of the day and over night just to make sure then I do believe you are free to go home along with the idiot with the broken hip. He would have been home sooner but no he just had to try and have sex." Ken snickered slightly and he blinked at his lover. "So Tomaru is doing well?" The lady nodded and smiled. "Yep thanks to all your help. Now go make out with your love before he leaps off that bed and pounces you." He blinked at the nurse who winked and gently lead his sister from the room. "She's a nice lady. A little odd and scary but nice." He chuckled and gently pulled his lover to him and kissed him tenderly.

Ken moaned into the tender kiss and reclaimed his spot straddling Ran's long beautiful legs. He opened his mouth in invitation, which his lover had no problems in accepting. For being asleep for a week Ran was doing rather well but then again the wer always did bounce back rather quickly and if the rather stiff and uncomfortable thing digging into his leg was any indication Ran had bounced back and was ready to be bounced or do the bouncing. Long fingers threaded into his hair while an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Ran pulled away and licked his lips smirking. "I missed you Ken." He smiled and snuggled into the warm body letting out a large yawn. "You're not falling asleep on me now are you Kenken?" He giggled thinly and yawned again. "Yep. Now that I know you and Tomaru are safe and sound I can relax a bit and sleep." Ran chuckled and kissed the side of his head. "Just like you, get me all excited then leave me high and dry. How's Keiji? I saw him join close to the end of the fight." He sighed softly and snuggled more firmly into his love. "He's fine. He's been spending time with his little brother. Every one else if fine too. Oh some bad news for you though Omi killed your car when he tried to come to our rescue." His lover groaned and he sat up and kissed him soundly. "Don't worry koi he said he'd get you a new one and a large array of kinky sex toys as an apology once the war was over." Ran rose an eyebrow and pulled him close kissing him deeply. He snuggled into his lover and drifted off into the land of sweet slumber.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

yeah I'm back!

yes so any way my horrid writer's block has lifted some and I have an easy week then a week off of school so I might get some more writing done. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not but I have written like 20 diffrent versions of this chapter so i like it enough. On another note i have a group on yahoo for Weiss yaoi fiction! it's called disturbedminds so check it out and join if it pleases you.

Gillie:Actually I didn't have writers block for chapter 16. I'm rather fond of that chapter but hay each to his own. I'm glad you really like the part with Taki I'm rather fond of it myself and the image you had in your head is the one I had in mine and I hope it came out well. But all in all thank you for the kind review.

HeatherR: backs up slowly and blinks Are you a mind reader? In the other chapters that I had writen that I decided were crap I actually had Ran say "I am your mate because I am Weiss and Weiss is white there for I am a white wolf" Creeepy. Actually I'm more afarid for you if you are a mind reader in my head. It's a very cramped space filled with all kinds of random crap and it would kill most of the suprises in this story for you. Also you might be afarid about my random thoughts about my fish taking over the world. OX that's the size of my fish when they are actually supposed to be OOOOXXXXX about like that except thicker. Yeah so any wa I rambled but thank you for the review. I just found it funny that I named one of my fish Schuldich. The other is Renji just in case you were wondering.

Yes so in case you didn't notice I changed my user name. I am no longer darkfireofforbiddensouls but now noir raven dravenwood. yeah for the new user name. I most likely just screwed someone over. Oh on another note I was reading one of my old stories I have posted While I Slept and all I have to say is I was on crack...but not really. I'll most likely look back at this story and think the same so oh well. Have fun be good and for all those in the States Happy early Thanks Giving! Eat turky ja ne.


	18. Chapter 18

The day was overcast and dreary as Ken drove though the empty city streets like a man who was comfortable in his world. The streets seemed to get emptier every day and less attacks were reported due to Ken's own warning to everyone and the one blood filled night that was now so over played it would make some old horror movies look new and exciting. A soft sad sigh escaped his lips but he hardly noticed anything. "You passed the Koneko." His lover's voice broke though his depressed thoughts easily. He blinked and looked around and sighed again. "We can drive around for a while I wouldn't mind. I'm not sure if I want to deal with the others just yet. I'd rather spend more time with you alone." He smiled and took one hand off the wheel and set it gently on Ran's knee giving it a squeeze. "I like that idea. Tomorrow I have a meeting with the other wer and the police chief at the Plaza Hotel to discuss our next move. Apparently I'm calling all the shots now. You'll come with me right Ran. I asked Omi and Crawford but I think I need you there the most." His lover grabbed his hand that was gently resting on his knee and held it gently rubbing a thumb over his skin making his whole body tingle. "I wouldn't leave you Ken especially in your time of need. Lets drive to lover's point then we can have sex in the back of your car." He glanced at the cocky smirk on his love's face and chuckled nodding.

Ran watched as Ken skillfully eased the car to a stop and looked out at the city stretched before him. He looked to Ken who had both hands folded atop the steering wheel and his head gently rested atop his hands. An oddly sad, troubled look haunted his koi's features and laid waist to once lively eyes. The deaths of many good people were slowly weighing down on his innocent love. The people they killed were evil or so they strongly believed so their deaths took little toll on Ken's heart. "Hashi died last night." His lover said ever so softly and he gripped the hand he was holding and snuggled into his love trying to give comfort. "He got an infection and no one could do a thing. We transfused him to Magic Bus after the incident but even they could do nothing for him." He fluttered kisses over a sweet face and sighed. "Ken I'm sorry." His lover chuckled thinly and buried his face in his hair. "Persia is trying to send Weiss and any other human group after us. Yuushi told me that he's supposed to kill me but he'd rather kill Persia. He also told me you two were once lovers." He sighed deeply and gently kissed Ken. "We were once lovers but it seems like a life time ago. I'll tell you all of my lovers if you'd like to know." Ken nodded slightly and he gently kissed the side of his head.

The car was silent for a while but it wasn't the heavy oppressive silence it was a contemplative gentle silence. "My Kendo instructor was my first." Ran started after a length Ken just sitting intensively curious about his lover's past life. "I was young maybe seventeen but I was in love. He was a handsome man with intense eyes and long hair but a kind face. He was my first everything, kiss, love, time but he was older than me and part of the first Weiss. His name was Shion." He stared at his lover encouraging him to go on but not saying a word. "Next was some man, I don't even remember his name, right after my parents died. Then Kritiker found me and put me in the Crashers. Yuushi and I didn't get along at first but then slowly he began to grow on me and I fell in lust. I never really loved him and I wish he could say the same for me. He was an easy lay and comfort sex but I wanted more I wanted revenge. So I joined Weiss." He smiled softly and leaned over kissing his love. "Then you met me fell in love and here we are happily ever after?" He asked teasingly and his lover shook his head. "Almost but not quite. There was Yohji. I had fallen in love…no in lust with you at that point and the images of you naked and panting beneath me filled most of my sexual fantasies. I loved Yohji but I wasn't in love with him but we used one another for the comfort of having a warm body next to you in bed and rough hard sex after a mission. All of our sex was rough and hard and sometimes kinky but always after a mission. Then around the time of Kase just before Schrient he and I decided it wouldn't work. We'd still fuck from time to time but around that time I had started to fall in love with you. The around the time of our last battle with Schwartz I wanted you by my side forever and I wanted to take you away from Weiss and the pain of death. Now here we are." He snorted then started to chuckle and broke into peels of laughter. "You slept with Yohji! Ew that is just wrong. I don't think I'll be able to sleep with you for a good month because every time I do I'll be sleeping with Yohji too." He started to chuckle even harder.

Ran smiled at his laughing koi knowing Ken needed the release he didn't care that his lover was laughing at him but the not sleeping with him was a problem. "Oh you want to bet." He murmured softly pinning Ken against the window nibbling his neck while one hand went up his lover's shirt to play with a nipple and the other wrapped around a strong back. "Ah…Ran…ung." He smirked into the soft skin then devoured his lover's lips gently pulling Ken with him to the back seat. It took a few minuets and some creative flexibility on Ken's part for him to get his lover naked and into a relatively comfortable position. "So are you still thinking of Yohji?" He growled softly into Ken's ear while nibbling on the lobe. "Yohji who?" His love his mate panted softly as he gently pushed into him. "That's what I thought." He kissed Ken deeply and tenderly slowly moving inside of his lover kissing every available inch of skin in his reach. "I love you Ken." His lover held him close and nuzzled him gently. "I love you too." He smiled and kissed Ken tenderly.

* * *

sorry for the second long absence but my world caught up with me. I most likely won't be able to update for at least two weeks due to finals.I'm sure most of you are thinking that is a lame excuse but I'm a Bio major in one of the top biology schools in the nation so I have to do well if I want into vet school because I'm at the second best vet school in the nation as well so pressure is on. sorry I feel bad but I'm a little stressed. 

Gillie: you always manage to put a smile on my face. Any way I'm not sure if you go the rest of the review I gave you...I didn't look like ff let it get posted all the way. There was more of me rambling about the many reasons I love Schuldich and something in there about you getting Keiji as a new assisitant. Any way thank you for the review and that Tomaru is a trouble maker. Oh as for me changing my pin name well my parents found out about it and told my grandparents and devout christian grandparents finding out I write yaoi would not go well is it was one of those it needed to be changed things.

HeatherR: foreshadowing? I have foreshadowing? wow creepy. Well then I wonder if you've picked up on my other little suprise i have in mind. If you can guess it I'll start a devenart account and post my picture of Keiji and my sketch of Ken for all to see. Bruhahahah. hum any way I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you for the review.


	19. Chapter 19

Nanashi snarled and flung the contents of his desk on to the floor then turned to his brother and slapped the poor fragile boy across the face. Pained chocolate eyes fluttered open and they stared at him with a pleading longing. "Why isn't it working? You are supposed to make me invincible but you are a weak useless toy. Why can't I find his weakness?" He hissed pulling back to slap the boy when a hand caught his and he turned snarling at the young man with light sandy hair and sharp green eyes. "Please Nanashi-sama don't punish your brother because I think I very well may know a way of how to kill two birds with a single stone." He paused and faced the smirking wer who was no more than a teenager. A small picture was held out to him and he looked at the tree boys sitting together then flipped it over to read the faint writing on the back. His eyes widened and a smile of pure sadistic glee filled his dark features. "Oh you are a pleasant surprise lad. What pray tell do you ask in exchange for this very pleasing information?" The boy smiled a sick smirk that could rival his own. "Let me kill Keiji." He felt the corners of his mouth curl as he nodded. "Oh you are a beautiful boy." He looked at the picture and the oldest boy who happily had his hands resting on the middle boy's, Hidaka Keiji's head. "Hidaka Ken you are mine." He growled in pleasure.

The drive to the Koneko was as silent and reserved as the drive to lover's peak. Ken had nothing more to say and Ran was at a loss of what he could say. The redhead sighed softly observing his love that seemed to be teetering on the precious balance between control and insanity. Ken drove slowly and he sighed turning to stare out the window. "Ken…" He trailed off not sure what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. He sighed heavily and looked at his lover as they came to a stop in front of the Koneko. Ken looked at him and smiled softly grabbing his hand. "No worries Ran I'll make it though this. I have you, Weiss, Schwartz, a bunch of other people, and my brothers behind me on this." He smiled then frowned. "Brothers? What brothers?" His lover gave him a coy smile and a wink. "You should know by now I mean the three of us look almost exactly alike." He blinked and thought over every one he knew then looked at the door as it opened and Keiji came out slowly. He looked to Ken then to the boy in the doorway then back. "Looks like you figured it out lover boy. Come on let go I have to shower and change so I can meet the other wer." He shook his head and got out of the car.

Ken gently persuaded Ran to shower with him because he wanted nothing more than to be close to his mate. He snuggled into a warm body as hot water pounded around him. "So Keiji is your brother?" He nodded and nuzzled the spot behind his lover's ear that drove him mad. "Does he know?" Apparently Ran didn't want to be driven mad. "I don't know maybe. He was little when I left maybe three or so. Kenta was just a few months old so I'm sure he doesn't remember. If Keiji does remember he hasn't let on to the fact." There was a knock on the door and he sighed heavily and popped his head from behind the shower curtain. "What?" Keiji opened the door and looked him dead in the eye. "I need to go out for a bit. Watch Kenta for me. Make sure the two perverts don't eat him or anything. Nagi is watching him now but I'm intrusting him to you Ken." He nodded and smiled slightly. "Sure thing. What are you going out for?" The boy looked at him and turned walking out. "It's personal." The door shut softly and he tried to ignore the odd sinking feeling that settled deep in his heart.

Keiji smiled at his little brother and gently stroked his hair bending slightly so he met the younger boy eye to eye. "Ok Kenta, Ken is in charge as soon as he gets out of the shower. These are dangerous time and if any thing happens to me open the letter I gave you and I think you'll understand things a bit better. Be good." He gently kissed his brother on the forehead and walked out the door turning into his dog form and heading down the street. He got about five blocks from the Koneko and turned back walking slowly. He walked down allies and hopped a few fences before he came to the place he needed to be. A young man in his early twenties stood leaning against the fence smoking his sandy hair swaying gently in the slight fall breeze. "Hello Keiji." Deep jade eyes looked at him and he smiled softly unable to help himself. "Hello Jun." The boy dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his shoe then slammed him against the fence kissing him desperately. He wound his hands into soft hair trying to pull the other closer. They parted slightly the blond panting slightly. "Keiji why did you leave?" He swallowed hard and looked into those beautiful piercing eyes he loved so much. He liked Ran's sister but he loved Jun. "I'm sorry Jun but Ken is my brother and I felt I had to take his side in all of this plus Nanashi is evil. Hashi is dead and he's killed so many others. Leave him and come with Ken and me. He'll understand Jun I promise, he's so kind and forgiving." The boy holding him close chuckled into his neck. "I don't deserve to be forgiven Keiji. You never did anything wrong I have. I don't deserve his forgiveness for what I've done or am about to do." He opened his mouth to question what was happening but a clever tongue took any words place and he sank into utter bliss till searing pain spread though his body. He yanked back and shoved the other wer off of him. He looked down and blinked at the blood flowing from his abdomen. He looked at his friend and the bloodied knife he was holding. "Jun what…" He trailed off as blood came bubbling from his throat. "I loved you Keiji and you left me. You don't know what he did to us because of you. I hate you." He reached for his friend his love but was tossed to the ground.

Crawford's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly jarring Schuldich from his chest and on to the floor. "What the hell Bradley?" He looked to his lover then stood bolting up the stairs where he grabbed Ken and dragged him out the door. "Nagi call Doc and have medical supplies ready." He shouted back to Nagi who nodded. He dragged a struggling Ken down the street with him until they came to Keiji. The boy had clearly fallen but the growing pool of blood bellowing him was a frightening reality. Ken yanked away from him and he sank to his knees.

Ken knelt next to Keiji his brother and pulled him to his chest. The boy was pale and weak but he managed to smile weakly. "Ken my beautiful older brother take care of Kenta. He needs you." He shook his head and smiled while tears tracked trails down his face. "Keiji you can't leave me. Kenta needs you so you have to stay around." The boy smiled softly and touched his face smearing it with crimson. "You are so forgiving. I love you Ken." His brother's hand fell limply from his face and blue eyes fluttered closed as he clung to the lifeless body and sobbed uncontrollably. "Keiji, KEIJI! You can't leave me Otooto." No response came and he screamed his heart to the heavens.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything was set for the most part regarding the war there were just a few small things that needed to be worked out. One was his baby brother who had stopped talking since the incident with Keiji. Kenta would say a few things but for the most part the young boy would just sit staring off into space not saying a word. He looked at the little boy on the couch and sighed softly running a hand through his hair and kneeling in front of him. "It's ok to be angry Kenta. When Aya-chan was put in a coma Ran became and assassin. It's ok to be sad too." The little boy looked at him blandly. "I'm not angry." He smiled somewhat and touched the little boy's face and kissed his forehead. "Keiji knew." Came a very soft whisper. He blinked and looked at his little brother and held two little hands. "He knew he was going to be killed and he was fine with it. He left me. He's been the one who has always taken care of me and he left me." The little boy's voice faded as he came to the end of his speech then flung himself on to his lap and sobbed. "I hate him Ken and I hate myself for hating him but I hate him for leaving me." He pulled his little brother close and rocked him gently. " It's hard Kenta I know." Tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in the little boy's hair. "It's hard to love some one that much and hate them at the same time. I wish I was around more to watch you two grow up and I know I can never replace Keiji but you can always come to me." His little brother pulled away and looked at him. "I understand why you weren't around Ken and I don't blame you. Keiji gave me a letter long ago that explained everything. He's known this was coming for a long time. It was Mom and Dad's fault they didn't want you. It was their fault they didn't want us. Keiji always had hope that one day we would have a family again but he didn't see we were a family and now you are apart of that family too." He smiled and hugged the little boy tightly.

Ran sat next to the leader of Schwartz and sighed softly. The man had done nothing but blame himself since the accident. "It's not your fault Crawford. You did what you could and there is a chance Keiji may make it though this." The man snorted and shook his head. "Yes if fifty percent brain function is making it though this. He lost so much blood and his heart stopped so many times the doctors aren't even sure he'll survive the coma and if he does he'll be lucky to have fifty percent of his normal brain function. He'll be lucky if he remembers how to talk much less do anything worthy of living." He looked at the other darkly. "Who are you to judge what is worthy of life?" The man looked at him yellow eyes glowing with an odd dark fire. "Who are you to judge that a person is worthy to live? We are assassins Ran don't give me that moral bullshit. Would you enjoy watching your sister be barely able to function? Do you think she would enjoy hardly being hardly able to function especially if she remembers what she once had? It's not a life for any one especially that boy." He sighed softly and leaned back into the couch and looked around the basement. "He's a Hidaka and they are the most stubborn people I've ever met. If anyone would be able to pull out of this, Fuck what the doctors say, it would be Keiji. The doctors don't understand wer and they don't understand the Hidaka brothers." The other man snorted. "Please delude yourself some more. However I hope you are right." He smiled softly and patted the man on the back gently.

Ken straddled Ran's lap and kissed him deeply seeing comfort in the act of simple carnal pleasure. He pulled away and gave his lover a weak smile. Ran looked at him and stroked his face softly kissing his neck. "What's wrong koi?" His lover murmured softly nipping at his ear. Ran seemed to know exactly what he needed at any given moment. "I have a meeting with the other wer. We are moving out soon I'm not sure when. I need you to watch Kenta while I'm gone. He's not exactly stable but he's better." His lover hummed thoughtfully against his skin and he sighed. "What will you do with him when you have to fight?" He sighed heavily leaning his head against warm crimson tresses. "Leave him with Aya-chan. I need you with me when I face Nanashi." His lover nodded and kissed him tenderly. "Go before I decide to take this farther." He stood and gave Ran a quick kiss and jogged up the stairs.

Kenta stared at the tall redhead he was now stuck with. Every one else had left to various things some of which sounded questionable but he decided not to think of it too hard about it. Violet eyes turned to him and the redhead crouched so they were eye level. "How come you didn't go with Aya to see your brother in the hospital?" It was a soft kind question asked out of pure curiosity instead of a gentle push for him to change his mind. "Because I'm pissed off at him." The redhead smiled softly and tilted his head to the side. "That's understandable. I'm sure it wasn't Keiji's fault but you still have every right to be angry." He snorted and crossed his arms. "No, it was Keiji's fault. He knew Jun still worked for Nanashi but he still had to go because he _loves_ him. Love is a crock." He saw anger flash in violet eyes then it settled into a deep concern. "Who is Jun?" He looked at the redhead knowing he said too much but not willing to let his mouth stop. "Keiji's boyfriend of a sort. I mean I guess they were dating but it wasn't like Jun ever took Keiji out or anything. He was afraid of our dad who was one of the werecats well he still is a werecat he's just no longer our dad. They've been seeing one another for two maybe three years. A few months back they broke it off then Keiji was pulled to Nanashi and apparently Jun was there and they kind of got back together but then Keiji left because of Ken and he was confused and he liked your sister so they would flirt and he kissed her but they both knew it was nothing more than friendship. Jun wrote him a note not to long ago to meet him so he did and now he's in a coma." He looked to the floor tears threatening to spill over.

Ran felt every hair on his body stand on end so he shot up and spun looking around darkly when a dark laugh broke his thoughts. "Ah such a weak pathetic creature you are. Your darling mate leaves you and his precious little brother defenseless. Who am I not to take advantage of such a beautiful opportunity?" He stared at the man with deep gold eyes that glinted in the fading light of day. Six to ten wer just stood blocking his every exit. "Take them down boys." The wer started to snarl when three gunshots went off and Crawford shoved his way though shooting any were that got close enough. He changed into his wer form but Nanashi looked calm with a small smirk across his face. Three clicks were heard and the wer pounced on all of them and the world faded into darkness.

Ken paused and sniffed the air as he came home. The smell of people coved the scent that put him on edge. Schuldich stepped out of the house silently and handed him a letter. _'_ _I have your mate, your brother, and your physic. Come get them if you dare.' _ He looked to Schuldich who sighed and stepped out of the way. The house was in shambles and he felt his knees give out under him. "Keiji is missing as well." He looked to the tall redhead who was towering over him and let out a pricing cry into the night summoning all wer and giving those who did not join him fair warning that there would be blood.

* * *

Am I evil? Yes I just might think so. Any way I didn't say anything last time but un it was Holidays and the next two months are busy with family birthdays including mine! by the way I'm on DeviantArt now! my name there is NoirDravenwood. I know I'm clever...not really no. School has started again so my free time has died...well no not really but um I need a job so that will kill what ever free time I currently have. College is expensive just by its self then there is books. I'm broke. Oh well I'm done with this ramble.

Gillie: I did not kill Keiji...I didn't have the heart but I was going to but couldn't. As for Ran i think he'd deal or Ken would make Ran deal. As for Keiji and Ken being brothers well I hinted at it the first time Keiji showed up and sevral times after that. Maybe i didn't make it clear. Hum. Anyway you never know what tricks I have up my sleeve so just hold on tight and don't stab me.

Heather R. There is still hope for Aya and Keiji i just need Jun for something else so I needed to tie him in some how and Keiji is easy cannon fodder for me because he's mine. I have big slightly evil plans for dear Keiji so I can't kill him off yet. No my pretty Keiji shall LIVE. ok I'm done now thanks for the review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ken flung open the door to his brother's hospital room with enough force to actually rattle the walls. Tomaru blinked at the door thinking it was impossible to slam pressurized doors but apparently common logic didn't apply to a pissed Ken. His friend was on a warpath and he felt sorry for any one who stood in Ken's way. The doctor walked calmly in behind him and Ken turned sharply on one-heel eyes blazing blue fury. "Where is my brother?" The voice was a low threatening growl and the doctor took a step back. "We aren't sure Hidaka-san. We've told the police all we know. The nurse came in and checked on him around noon when she was doing her rounds and he was gone. No one had come to visit him before then and no one but doctors and nurses had been in this hall." His friend snarled and stormed past him. "Tomaru see if you can pick up a scent. I'm getting the pack." The last sentence was said in such a dark tone it scent shivers down his spine.

Ken tried to calm himself while he walked to the hotel Manx and the rest of Kritiker that wasn't on Persia's side rented out for the wer to stay. He was so angry he could have screamed and all he wanted was for his two brothers' and Ran to be safe. He had lived so long with out a family he had given up on ever remember the one he had but seeing Keiji he kept dreaming about the little boy running after the car calling his name. He shook his head and sighed heavily. He didn't want to hold hope if there was none to be held but there was more than hope but it was all lost to him now. He growled and slammed his fist into a wall. "Keiji! Keiji! I'm sorry oh god I didn't want to I'm sorry." He froze and ducked into the small alley way and then walked along a fence ducking under. The smell of blood and sweat was stronger than the smell of garbage. He moved quickly and found a boy with sandy blond hair crying over a small stain. He knew that smell it was his brother's. He growled and the man gasped looking at him then sagged a bit. "I thought you were Nanashi." He growled again and moved swiftly pinning the boy. "No I'm worse. Where is my brother you sick fuck?" The boy's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "I don't know. I stabbed him and ran I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him I was just so angry and then I…Oh god I hurt my Keiji." The boy started to cry and he shook him roughly. "Lets say I believe you and I won't kill you if you tell me where Nanashi is." The boy looked at him and swallowed. "I'm not sure. We move the den a lot and I haven't been back since…" He shook the boy again harder.

Kenta glared at the man standing before him who chuckled softly gold eyes flashing and long blond hair being shoved from his face. "Ah the young they are so spirited. Luckily their minds can be molded and shaped to fit my desires." He spit on the man as he got close enough and he just smiled darkly. "Oh little one if you don't want your brother's mate and friend killed I suggest you behave." He sneered and looked to the redhead next to him. "I don't behave for my brothers what makes you so special?" The man smiled and touched his chin. "Your brothers wouldn't flay the skin from your bones." He smirked darkly. "You wouldn't do it. You need me to lure Ken out and bargain. You know how strong Keiji is and you are afraid of Ken because everything you've done still makes you nothing compared to him." The man snarled and slapped him across the face. "I am not afraid of Ken." His brother's name was spit with an extreme distaste. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. If you weren't afraid of him you would have fought him long ago, you wouldn't be hiding in the shadows like a cowardly pup. You wouldn't have to resort to kidnapping children, a sick man, and um Crawford. You are a coward." The man snarled in his face and he smirked.

Keiji stumbled and leaned against the wall of something trying to catch his breath. Every part of him hurt and he wanted nothing more than sleep but he had to protect Kenta. He felt off and the only thing wrong was that he left his little brother. He wanted to protect his family he wanted to tell Ken that Persia was working for Nanashi. He wanted to stop the annoying doctors that killed Hashi. He wanted this all to end so he started moving. The world started to go fuzzy but he bit back the pain and kept on moving one hand against the wall the other pressed firmly against his ribs. He started to fall but strong arms caught him easily and he looked at the dark skin and the firm muscles and blinked again. "Are you alright young brother of Ken?" He blinked up at a long face clear of any facial hair and blinked again. "Kenta?" The man frowned and he felt his heart rate pick up. "Find Ken tell him Persia is with Nanashi. Tell him the hospital is dangerous." The man nodded and lifted him up jogging off easily. He sagged into the warm body and faded off.

Ken growled and the boy looked at him fear filling green eyes. His grip tightened and he was tempted to strangle the boy before him. "I do know one thing. There is a spot Nanashi keeps his brother that is never moved. It's in the old sewer system under the park and the pack used to be by the big empty field that Takatori tested weapons on." He rolled his eyes wondering how the whole Takatori thing always came to bite them in the ass. Please don't kill me." He rolled his eyes again and hauled the boy up. "I don't trust you in the slightest so I'm going to lock you up." He hauled the boy up and dragged him to the police station. He slammed the boy in a cell and sighed leaving.

Ran watched Nanashi pace and growl he placed himself in front of Kenta and the man turned to look at him eyes blazing. " Where is Ken?" He snorted and looked at the blond boy chained to the wall. "I'm not telling." The man snarled and Crawford chuckled darkly. "You'll never beat Ken. You have to chain us up to beat you and us have to get lackeys to capture us. You are weak." The man snarled and smacked Crawford who hardly flinched. "You hit like a little girl." He blinked at the precog and the fuming man before him. "Yeah he does. Actually I know girls who hit harder." Kenta chimed in behind him. He was slapped instead of the younger boy and he snorted. "You are weak and you expect to beat Ken? How many people have you actually killed yourself? I bet not a single one. You are going to take on Ken? He's been an assassin since he was sixteen that's three years. He's killed more people than you've ever seen. He won't hesitate to kill you because he sees you as evil. You can't win." The man screamed and started to slap him over and over but he just kept his eyes locked on the man's face.

Kenta watched the man before him and the heaving breaths he was taking. He was screaming that he could beat Ken and he would but it was clear the man had lost his cool. He spun and stormed out of the room slamming the door and he smiled slipping from the cuffs that held him then started picking the redhead's lock. "How did you get out?" He gave Ran a cheeky smiled and looked down. "Keiji and I bummed the streets for a while so it was a skill I picked up so we would have a warm place to sleep at night." The redhead nodded and started on Crawford while he got the man on the wall. "Is Ken really an assassin?" Ran looked at him and nodded sadly and he sighed. "Well we all do what we can to survive." The redhead nodded and gently wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him off the wall and setting him gently on the floor. He studied the face closely and blinked. "Is it just me or does he look like a blond Ken to you?" Crawford snorted and sat rubbing his wrists. "He's Ken's opposite. He's a human born of two wer." He looked at the man and squinted. "How do you know?" The man gave him a bland look. "I'm physic kid I know everything." He laughed slightly but it died on his lips when he realized they weren't joking.

Nanashi's face was contorted in blind rage and his breathing heavy. They were wrong they were all wrong. He could and would beat Ken and then he'd drag the brunet's dead carcass back to his lover and watch the redhead cry then he would take the redhead as his own. He smirked and moved quickly going to gather the rest of the pack. This was war and Ken was too kind spirited to really do anything to him. The whole assassin thing was nothing more than a lie. His hands would be red with the blood of the beautiful redhead's weak mate.

* * *

Here's a little Valentine's Day gift for you all. Hope you enjoy! 


	22. Chapter 22

Ken looked over the wer in the hotel and noticed the absence of the tall African. He sighed heavily hoping that he hadn't turned to the other side. The door opened behind him and he spun looking at Tomaru and Baijo the tall African leader holding the limp body of his brother. He rushed to the two of them and scooped Keiji up sinking to the floor gently rocking his brother. He felt the gentle flutter of eyelashes against his cheek and looking in to lovely blue eyes. "Ken I remembered you mentioning Persia once. He's working for Nanashi and the doctors were keeping me in a coma. Half of the hospital is working for him and they killed Hashi." He growled slightly and hugged his brother gently. "Tomaru take Keiji up to Doc. Omi did you hear what he said?" His little blond friend nodded clearly already on the phone with Manx. He looked at the two who brought his brother in and smiled. "Thank you both." The tall muscular African nodded slightly and moved with all the grace of the deadly hunter and tracker he was and sat calmly.

Ran slammed his shoulder against the thick steel door in a useless effort to try and budge it. He sighs heavily and slides to the floor looking at the other three occupants in the room. Crawford's arm is still bleeding slightly, Kenta is unharmed and the other boy who looks exactly like his lover only with blond hair and lily white skin is laying on the floor his lips moving in a silent prayer. He sighs and hits his head against the door at a loss of what to do. The stonewalls keep them confined and the slight gap above the door allows air in but is too small for any of them to squeeze through. They are stuck and they might never be saved because there was miles of abandon sewer lines running under the park. They were stuck and that thought alone brought him a horrid sinking feeling.

Ken shoved a gun in Yuushi's hand and smiled darkly. The blond blinked at him and stepped back. "You are going to find Ran. Kill anyone who stands in your way." The blond shook his head and he grabbed his hand more tightly. "There are casualties in war Yuushi and we are at war, my lover and little brother will not be among those causalities. If you love Ran you will find him because if you don't you will face me and I will not act kindly." Golden eyes grew wide but the blond nodded gently grabbing Pawn's arm. "Schuldich do you have a lock on them?" The redhead sighed and shook his head sadly. "No Brad keeps loosing consciousness and he didn't see where they were taken. I keep trying to reach Ran but wer are hard to read." He nodded and thought over the situation for a moment then sighed deeply. "Try Kenta." The redhead nodded and walked off with Yuushi and Pawn.

Omi put a hand on Ken's shoulder hoping to ease some of the tension he could see set between strong shoulders. He heard the glide of Ken's claws coming in and out of his gloves while he stood stiffly. "Ken?" He asked softly and his friend turned face hard but eyes begging for something he wasn't sure he knew how to give. "Omi I'm scared." His friend whispered so softly he wasn't even sure he heard. He flung himself at his best friend and hugged him tightly. "Me too Ken-kun." Strong arms wrapped around him and held him tightly squeezing him almost painfully.

Ken released Omi slowly and looked around and sighed looking down. He was in full hunter gear and more than ready to fight but he wanted Ran first. He wanted his love safe and in his arms. He wasn't ready to do this to risk other's lives for a cause he wasn't sure he believed in. He shook his head softly and nodded to himself once. There was nothing about the cause not to believe in. He looked at all there wer his eyes stopping on each of the leaders from across the world, people willing to leave their homes and give up their power to fallow him because they believed in him. He looked at the pretty blond from America who was getting married in six weeks to a handsome lawyer. He looked at the young man from Russia who was desperately in love with the boy next door. He looked at the tall man from South Africa who had six kids and three wives to support. He looked at the lady from Brazil who was going to school to be a doctor. He looked around the room at all the people that had hopes and dreams that could be taken from them if they fought with him but would have them taken if they didn't win. He was fighting for them and he slowly found the words to say so.

"Today we go on a path we can not turn from." He spoke softly while every one stopped to turn to him. "Today you all rest your fate in my unworthy hands but know you do not march alone. We are all one heart beating to the sounds of a war many of us were not expecting to fight. If one of us bleeds we all bleed for we are all one. We fight for one cause and that cause if freedom. Many men have lost their loves over lesser causes and many men have gone to war for a much sadder reason." His voice started to rise as he gained strength from those around him and he hopped up on the table pacing slowly. "Freedom is what has driven many of you from your homes to this country across the sea, across the world. Freedom is what brought many of you who have been in war for more years than you've been alive to an understanding. Freedom is what brought me here before you and what drives me to tell you this. I am one with you all. If you bleed so do I, if you cry for the loss of your brother so do I. We are all brothers and sisters in this battle because we are all one cat, human and wolf alike we are all one.

"Are unity can never be broken nor will our spirit. All of our hearts are one so are spirit is mightier than the largest army. You cannot crush a great spirit! We are a great spirit because one heart is one spirit and our spirit cries out for FREEDOM! We will not let this man take away what is ours. A greater man would stand before you and promise victory but I am not a great man. I'm a nineteen-year-old kid who just discovered what true love is really like. I'm a lonely orphan who just found his family. I am nothing compared to you and yet you believe in me and that belief has lead me to have faith in my self and in my heart. As long as we stand as one they cannot beat us because they are separate and they are weak. We feed on that weakness and find strength in ourselves and that strength will surely lead us to the path we must take. I pray you all stay well. I pray you all find the strength to do what you must. We can not lose if we are true to our hearts."

The wolves let out a long howl while the cats let out low roars and the few humans that stood with him just smiled in silence but their message was all too clear 'victory is ours!' He smiled softly and hopped off the table leading the way out the hotel doors and started off down the street. Tears filled his eyes as a low song started to drift though the crowd at his back. The song spoke of victory and finding a happy end and he cold only hope this is where he lead them.

Nanashi snarled as he gathered his army to meet Ken head on but the others were afraid and many had fled. His once great army had dwindled in size but he knew they had a strength the others did not. They had the blood of a human born from two wer and as long as that blood coursed through them they could not be beaten.

* * *

Ah so the battle begins. 

Thank you to my beautiful reviewers! Thanks to all of my beautiful readers! I'm on a C2, 6 faves and 7 alerts! I'm so happy.

Gillie: I wanted Jun to look like a spineless coward because I have big plans for him. KEIJI STRIKES REVENGE...well not really no Aya does it for him...I just gave away a plot point...oh well. As for persia oh the plans I have for him (bawhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha) I'm not laughing evilly. I'm glad you love Kenta because he only gets cooler from here. Well in my personal opinion but then again i'm bais because I created him. As for Nanashi he's going to need a lot more than a shrink when this is over (ahhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha) ok now that was evil laughter.

HeatherR: I can't believe you are still reading this. Why are you still reading this? I could kiss you but seeing as I currently have strep thraot I wont. So i'll have my puppy give you kisses insted unless you are afarid of dogs then Schu-chan my fish will amuse you. Thank you!

Gillie: I can't believe you are still reading this as well. I have fans! I could cry. Being sick makes me crazy.

* * *

Keiji//(specail after chapter geust star!) ignore dark she's been reading too much porn and playing massive amounts of spider solitare. 

dark// Keiji-kun!!! (glomp)

Keiji/// ...um yeah...uh thanks for reading the next chapter will be out in a week or so or maybe Sunday that is if dark doesn't sacrifice this story to her Saintly Beast by then. See ya then love ya all lots please review it makes her cazy with happiness.


	23. Chapter 23

Ken gently held his brother's hand and sighed heavily. They were all ready to leave he just was waiting to see if Schu and the Crashers found anything and he wanted to be with his brother for a while. There was a soft knock on the door and he turned as it slowly creaked open and a tall slender man with shocking white hair and deep amber eyes looked at him. He racked his mind for a minuet but couldn't come up with a name for the werecat. "How's he doing?" The man asked ever so softly in a tender voice. "He blinked and looked at his brother who had finally given up on the fight to stay awake and maybe even alive. "I'm not sure he was badly injured and him walking out of the hospital didn't help much. He's sleeping now." The man nodded and moved over slowly sitting on the bed running a tender hand though soft brown hair. He watched silently, curious as to how the man knew his brother. The man was older maybe forty but he wasn't old he was too old for his little brother to be dating but he never had much of a say. "How do you know Keiji?" He asked softly and the man looked at him sadly. "I adopted Keiji and Kenta a few years ago before my wife died. They were good kids but then Keiji started seeing Jun and they turned into wolves and Cats and wolves have had a long-standing rivalry for sorts so I kicked both of them out. It's all my fault he's like this." He moved and sat with the man gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "No it's not. Keiji is a good kid and part of that is because of you and because of or in spite of my parents. I have a feeling thing may have turned out this way whether you wanted them to or not. Fate has a funny way of making things happen. I'm sure he doesn't hate you or else he wouldn't have gone to you guys for help." The man nodded and he sighed heavily resigning to his own fate.

Ran sighed deeply as he tied the torn strip of cloth a little more tightly about Crawford's arm. The wound was deep and it clearly hit something important like a vein or artery because the bleeding wouldn't stop. He looked at the little boy silently tending to the other man and sighed deeply. He couldn't help but wonder if all of the Hidaka family was like the three brothers. They were all very strong and impossibly stubborn even if they did grow up worlds apart. "You're looking at me funny." He forgot to mention blunt. "I'm just thinking about how much you and Ken are alike." The little boy smiled softly and sighed deeply. "Keiji was the one who always told me stories of Ken our parents never mentioned him. When we got given up I was kind of happy because I had this image of me finally being able to meet my oldest brother because he would be there with open arms waiting for us. He wasn't and it was almost crushing. Then we met Ken and I thought that if my other brother was still alive I'd want him to be just like Ken because that's the way I always pictured him. It makes me happy to hear that I'm like him. What is he like normally?" He smiled and brought a picture of Ken into his mind. "He's a stubborn pain in the ass." Crawford mumbled slightly and he chuckled.

Ken marched at the head of the small army ready to face anything that came his way. Ran would wait he knew his lover would and he would live if only to say goodbye to Kenta and the man he loved. Omi gently grabbed his hand and he smiled softly not wanting to squeeze the tender fingers and release his blood stained weapon. They killed the evil of this world this was just one more mission from Persia the real Persia a boy named Mamoru Takatori. Omi had finally taken the lead away from him and ordered them into action. He knew how to fallow orders and he knew how to lead so now he was doing both.

Ran froze and moved softly as he heard voice drift to them. Kenta easily leaped to his shoulders and looked though the crack above the door. "The redhead German that talks in my head is here." He felt relief settle into him and gently helped the little boy down as the door came open slowly. Yuushi rushed in and hugged him tightly while Pawn and Schuldich went to go check on the other two people in the room. "Ken's on his way to face Nanashi." He let out a breath and sighed deeply. "Yuushi take the other man, Schuldich take Crawford and Kenta back to the hotel. Naru come with me we are going to help Ken." Kenta grabbed his shirt and he looked down. "I want to help Ken too." The young teen suddenly looked younger than his years and he sighed deeply kneeling so he was eye level with the young man. "Ken needs some one to watch Keiji and who would he trust more than you." He brushed some brown locks from the boy's face and kissed his head. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Ken so you watch Keiji. Ok?" The little boy frowned but nodded and hugged him tightly. "Be careful." He smiled and nodded gently giving the young boy's hand to Schuldich. He looked at Pawn who looked a bit lost and smiled softly. "We'll have to move quickly to catch up to them. I'll change to my wolf form so you can ride but you'll have to hold on tight." The other not so young boy looked at him and frowned. "It took us three hours to find you they are already in the fight." His heart dropped slightly but he bit back his fear and smiled darkly. "Then we best move quickly." He turned in to his wer form and waited calmly for Naru to hop on his back.

Ken growled and bit down hard on the wolf that head butted him. He yelped trying to free his shoulder from the other wer that had a death grip on him. He closed his eyes regretting what he was about to do but he had no other choice. He quickly took human form and rammed the blades of his assassin weapons into the chests of the two wer attacking him. He just killed two people that were innocent except for the fact that they were fallowing the wrong leader. He heard another wer behind him one that wasn't fighting with him and he waited till they moved then he rammed his blades home crimson spraying his face as blood gurgled from their throat. He looked at the handsome young man still attached to his blades and watch the life fade from uniquely silver eyes as the young man died. He carelessly tossed the body from his claws and moved swiftly helping Tomaru who was having problems of his own.

Keiji waited he waited till he heard Aya leave then he quickly slipped from the bed and out the door. He had to be silent, as the grave for being caught would mean he wouldn't be able to help. He sniffed the air and froze ducking into a dark hall as his brother and a few others raced toward Doc. He crouched and flinched as he tried to transform but the pain stopped him. He growled lowly to himself and knew he would be useless unless he could transform. He snarled to himself then remembered a small secret about his brother and his friends. He moved as swiftly as the pain would allow heading to the Koneko for whatever weapon he could find and hopefully use.

Aya gave the empty bed a Fujimya worthy glare and turned to the small soft footsteps behind her. Kenta looked at the bed then turned and took off running. She instinctively ran after the young boy plowing into Schuldich on the way. The tall German had a tight grip on the young boy who was struggling and fighting. "I want to help my brothers! Let me go you Nazi bastard!" She slapped the young boy who stilled instantly. "Schuldich is not a Nazi and you need to show some respect." Blue eyes filled with tears and the small head dropped. "I'm sorry Schu." The little boy whispered softly. The German smiled softly and hugged the boy. "Kenta can you use a bow or a gun?" The little boy's head snapped up and he nodded. "Good. I think Ken wanted you here to protect those who are hurt. Aya-chan what about you?" The German looked at her and she shrugged. "I can use a katana." The German nodded and walked off coming back with the needed things and handed Kenta a bow. "Now Kenta I need you to go sit on one of the balconies on the second floor and shoot anything that's not one of the wer you know." The little boy nodded and jogged off. "I'll take the other side. Go make sure the doors are locked and if anything tries to get through kill it. I know it sounds harsh but it's either kill or be killed." She nodded firmly and smiled darkly. "I under stand that all too well." She walked down the stairs and started locking up. What doors she couldn't lock she jammed close or set a little trap.

Keiji tore apart the Koneko till he found a few things he could use. He took off his bloodied shirt and put on a tight leather vest that constricted his breathing somewhat but it also kept him from tearing his stitches as badly. He yanked on a pair of his brother's pants that were lose and kind of baggy and pulled back his hair. He strapped the two small swords to his back and took the bow and some arrows easily. He was weak and couldn't change in to wer form but he had every intention of going down fighting. He turned and headed to where he knew the battle would be. Nanashi was rather predictable and he just hoped his brother would live long enough to save.

Omi let loose and arrow propelled by Nagi's power and killed the wolf that was attempting to kill Taki and Ronan. He looked at his newfound lover and friend sitting in the tree across from him and nodded slightly. Nagi looked up and gave a bleak smile. He knew it too they were going to die here. They were grossly outnumbered and the wer they were fighting were stronger than they expected. He let loose a few more arrows hoping that it would help and watched as Nagi vanished from the tree only to appear a few minuets later stained with blood holding his arrows. He smiled weakly and grabbed the blood stained weapons from the air.

Ran pushed himself as hard as he could trying to reach his lover. Naru was holding on to him tightly then jumped off and waved. He stopped and looked at the boy. "I have a plan go on a head with out me." He nodded and ran off. The only thing he wanted was to see Ken but what he didn't expect was to be stopped by an arrow landing at his paws. He skidded to a halt and looked up at Omi. "Ran?" He glared at the little blond who smiled softly. "Sorry didn't recognize you. Here." His katana was tossed down to him and he smiled thanks and tied it to his hip. He turned back into his wolf form and bolted off to help his lover. What he didn't notice that Omi did is that his fur was a pure silky white except for on small spot on his back.

* * *

Yeah a new chapter! Sorry for the long absence i went to my parents house for break and I have limited computer acess there then I had to get back into the swing of school. So this is my longest story to date! After this story don't except me to update anything for a while except one shots and I may work a bit more on _Love is Complicated. _For any of you who want to see what Keiji looks like there is a pictuer of him on DeviantArt (dot) com . My name there is NoirDravenwood. no space so check it out if you have time. Thanks for reading and please review.

Gillie: Yes most likely I am crazy. As for not digging out they are in a swer system meaning concrete walls. Gah I can't spell today my brain died. As for the suprises you have no idea. Thank you for another review!

HeaterR: I just re-read _Tell Him it Isn't Love. _I forgot how much I love your stories. No worries about strep I gave it to my roomate so you are in the clear. My dog is a Scottie spanel mix. I have a picture of him up on my DeviantArt account if you want to see. He's cute. Yes the battle has started and I don't much like battle either which is why I think I have a hard time writing them but I think I did ok on this one. Thanks for the review.

draq: merci becoup! did I spell that right? je t'mie mon amie.

Miss Vampire: No worries about reviewing the other chapters I'm just glad you are enjoying my story. Thanks for reviewing this time! Can I ask you a favor? Would you mind drawing a picture of Ken, Keiji, and Kenta please? I love your art work and i'd love to see them drawn by you. if you don't want to that's fine i understand but i'd love it if you did. No pressure it's only if you feel like it.

Thank you all again for your kind reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up soon like tusday or so.


	24. Chapter 24

Yuushi set down the boy tenderly on the bed like Doc told him to. The man looked the young blond over and frowned. "I don't have what I need. He needs an I.V. and some antibiotics." The man's gray blue eyes looked into his and he bit is lip. "I'll see what I can do." The man nodded and started cleaning the boy's wounds gently. He walked out of the room not sure what to do when he spotted Kenta sitting on a balcony cross bow in hand. He moved quietly into the room and sat next to the young man. Wide blue eyes looked up at him and he smiled softly. "Are you scared?" He asked the little boy softly. Small shoulders rose and fell in a shrug and he smiled ruffling soft brown locks. "I am." He admitted softly causing blue eyes to regard him silently for a long moment. "I trust my brothers even if Keiji is a dip shit and Ken is a hot head." He felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips.

Taki snarled at the wolf across from him and smirked happily when his lover body slammed the sucker. He glanced at Ken and blinked at the pained looked gracing the brunet's features while blood slid from his blades. Tomaru gently nudged him and he nodded then paused as a wolf came hurdling at him. Tomaru was too far away to help and by the blood covering the beast he could tell he wasn't strong enough to win. He crouched hoping to be able to spring and catch the other wolf in the chest when an arrow came flying through the air and struck the wolf dead on. He glanced to the trees where he knew the two young me were hiding to nod his thanks when he saw the real archer behind his rescue. Keiji stood between the two trees bow in hand clad all in black looking like an avenging angel. He nodded to the boy who nodded calmly back and trotted off.

Omi saw the arrow fly but he didn't release it. He looked to Nagi who was looking down so he fallowed his lover's line of sight and blinked at Keiji. "Keiji-kun I thought you were at the safe house recovering." The teen looked up at him and gave a strained smile. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." He shook his head and dropped from the tree looking the slightly taller teen over. "Ken-kun will be pissed." The other did grin at him then and winked. "Well I asked for it." He then looked at the shapely arms holding the bow with ease and smiled. "Well I have to say for how damn persistent you are I'm glad you are on our side." The hopped back in the tree and smiled down. "Want a hand up?" The other shook his head. "No I'll have better aim down here." He nodded and scanned for any one on their side who needed help.

Ken could smell Ran feel him close. They were all madly in the heat of battle but an odd calm settled over him when he could smell the familiar scent of his lover over blood. It was a familiar smell and feeling and the sorrow he was feeling escaped him. Persia ordered him to fight, Ran was in the field with him along with Omi and Yohji. He knew this he was Weiss here in this field. He spun and blocked his lover's katana and Ran placed a heated kiss on his lips while stabbing the wer behind him. "Kenta and Crawford are safe." He smiled softly and nodded moving slightly and slicing though the wolf attempting to attack his lover. Ran turned and they started to fight but the small break let him get back to the actual reality of the situation. This battle was kill or be killed. He had killed before and he wanted to live to watch the sunrise while safely tucked in his lover's arms. He'd fight for that if nothing else.

Yohji waved jauntily at the wolf that charged him and came in deadly contact with his wire. He loved stupid people because it made them that much easier to kill. He knew he shouldn't find a sadistic joy in it but he did. He looked around the field and saw Ran and Ken in a heated kiss clearing sharing the odd comfort of each other. The other ranks were thinning out the wer having run when they saw that Ken wasn't afraid to kill and that none of them were afraid to fight. It almost seemed like the battle was over but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that they had just hit the tip of the ice burg.

Nanashi looked at the dead that littered the field and at the wolf he thought was weak slaughtering wer left and right his lover by his side. He thought he could tame Ran but clearly the redhead was more stubborn than he thought. He'd make the beautiful redhead bow to him. A slow smile crept across his face and he turned to one of the others. "Keep a small force here distracting them. I'm taking the rest and raiding their den. They have sick and injured then when they think they have won and return home we will be they're waiting for them." He turned and left not caring that the man he just spoke to was going to die.

Kenta turned his head when he hear a long howl and blinked at the pack of females and children coming toward them. He smiled and waved slightly to Schuldich who pulled back the sniper rifle and looked at him. "MISS KAI!" the lady looked at him and waved her full belly wobbling slightly. "We thought you might need help." He nodded his head and noticed Aya come out from the lobby. "Please hurry we could use your help but I would feel safer if we could all get inside." He watched them progress into the hotel and smiled as a boy of about sixteen passed under him. He would know the spiky blue hair anywhere. "Nova!" The boy looked up and smiled winking. "I'll be up in a bit!" He nodded happily eagerly awaiting his boyfriend.

Aya waited calmly for every one to come in and looked at all the women and children. Some of the kids were in their teens but she supposed that the more they had safely tucked away the more wer that had a chance to find mates. She looked at the young man with blue hair who was eagerly looking around looking for someone. "Are you looking for someone?" She asked softly and the boy not much younger than her blushed. "Kenta." He said shyly and she smiled. "Fourth floor room 418." The boy nodded and jogged off. "If any of you have any medical experience please go up to the fifth floor and help Doc." Three people left and a young girl looked at her. "I'm a med student should I go too?" She nodded and the girl left quickly fallowing the others. "Any of you that feel safe to fight please stay here and arm your selves. Kai-san and any one else who is unable to fight please take the elevator to the seventh floor and find rooms to stay in. Those of you that are staying down here please help me barricade the stairs. If we are attacked we don't want them getting to those that can't defend themselves.

Yuushi headed down the stairs to help Aya as he saw the wer coming up. He paused to check on Kenta and caught the very young boy kissing an older boy softly. Both boy's blushed and Kenta turned looking back over the landscape. "Nova what is that?" The other boy stood and squinted over the railing and gasped. "It's the other wer not Ken and them but the others." Kenta spun and looked at him and he nodded heading from the room to warn the others when a soft whisper touched all their minds. _Be ready we have trouble. _ No truer words were ever spoken.


	25. Chapter 25

Keiji slumped against the tree as they found victory on the field. A kodachi hung loosely from one hand while the other gripped his side. His breathing was labored but they had won and he had helped. Ken came up to him and unzipped his vest and sighed deeply. "Baka. You reopened your stitches for the second time." He smiled at his brother and leaned against him. "We won Ken." His brother was silent so he looked up and blinked. "What?" He was his brother mate come over and gently touched the strong shoulder that was currently supporting most of his weight. "I didn't see Nanashi and the numbers are much lower than we predicted. Something isn't right. We should get back to the den the others there might be in trouble. We'll come back for the dead once we are finished. I'm leaving a few people here to help the injured; you should stay here too." He shook his head and gripped his brother's jacket. "Kenta is in trouble. Please don't expect me to stay here Ken I beg you. I can still fight." Blue eyes regarded him closely and his brother sighed turning to his lover and ripping his shirt. He blinked while the vest was slid off of him and the strip of cloth was tied tightly about his ribs pulling the gash together and constricting his breathing. The vest was put back on and zipped. "Tomaru carry him please. I'll let him fight but he needs to gain some strength back." He was lifted carefully onto his friend's back and they headed off with the pack.

Kenta held his breath watching the long line of wer that weren't Ken and the others approach. Schuldich told him to wait to not give away their positions till the last moment. He could wait but he was scared of what this might mean. Both of his brothers could be dead along with every one else. They were the last hope for the world and if that was the case then they were doomed.

Ken looked at Ran and gently removed one of his claws and threaded his fingers with that of his love. Violet eyes regarded him silently and his hand was given a slight squeeze. He gave a strained grateful smile then looked away. Ran was here and safe but the thought of still having the chance to lose his love nagged at him. "I won't leave you Ken." He laughed softly and snuggled into his lover while they walked back to the hotel their makeshift den. "I thought Schuldich was the mind reader not you." His lover kissed his hair softly and gripped his hand more firmly. "I can do anything when it comes to you." He smiled softly then crumpled as Schuldich screamed in his head. Many of the others had paused and he stood and started running before he could think to stop himself. The others were in trouble, his baby brother and soon to be sister-in-law were in trouble.

Ran didn't even think to pause when he heard the scream and Ken started running. His sister was in danger and he wouldn't let anything happen to his sister again if he could prevent it. He gripped his lover more tightly not wanting to lose Ken either so he would hold on for as long as possible. The others of the pack had started running shortly after them taking the odd scream in their minds as a singnal that something bad was happening. He and Ken still lead the pack with Omi and Yohji right on their heels. They were Weiss this is what they did, they were at the peak of physical endurance and their home and family was in danger. This was the first mission he knew they were all willing to die for. He saw Yohji's wire fly and catch one of the enemy spies with out the effort it took to even pause. They were Weiss this is what they did.

Schuldich let out a loud mental scream to any who could hear it. They were doomed if the wer decided to come down in full force. They had under estimated the power of the rouge wer they were facing. They expected there to be at least five hundred seven hundred at most but the army that faced them was close to two thousand. A shot off went off beside him and he glanced at his lover who just smiled weakly his glasses flashing like old times. "I'm not going to die in bed." He started laughing and let off a few shots glancing at the young boy who had taken out a few wer of his own. He saw the shimmer of Nagi in the boy and his heart went out to the two members of their team who weren't with them.

Naru looked at the wer coming toward the hotel and nodded. He had a feeling this would happen. He waited for a few of the leading wer to be shot before he let off his nasty little surprise. A large explosion rocked the ground and he knew he had just killed many and now he knew they were going to find him so he started to run.

Yuushi heard the explosion and looked outside knowing it was the signature sound of his teammate and friend. "Naru." He whispered softly and then re remembered the mass amount of explosives he had. He was a Crasher, Kritiker's demolition experts. Ran had taught them and he had fallen in love with the redhead who led him to his current love he still didn't have the courage to tell. He sprinted to the stairs and leaped over the blockade and bolted past the girl guarding the stairs. They had a chance they could win this.

Ken heard the explosion and stopped looking at Ran and the other two Crashers. He released his lover's hand and gently shoved him. "Go, go make sure your friend is safe." Ran looked at him and paused as the other two Crashers ran off. His lover kissed him deeply and smiled. "I wont leave you Ken. Keiji they'll need you go find Naru. Please we still need him." The boy hopped off Tomaru and nodded jogging after the other two. He smiled and pulled on his claw and looked at his friends and nodded. "This is our battle now!" The others nodded and they all started sprinting some of them pushing ahead on four legs. He smiled softly feeling the odd exhilaration of knowing that this wasn't a lost cause yet.

Aya braced the doors a little better and they stood ready. She looked at the girls and young kids that stood around her. They were ready to die for this and she knew she was too. "I love you Ran where ever you are. Keiji I love you too." She whispered softly hoping that her message reached those who it needed to. One wer shattered a window and she moved before the others killing the wolf that turned into a young man around her are maybe younger. It almost made her sick but she didn't pause as the next one came through.

Kenta turned his bow ready as the door opened. Yuushi held up his hands loaded with grenades. He blinked and the man smiled slightly at him. "You don't have anything that will give these suckers some distance do you kid?" He blinked and pulled out his slingshot. The man smirked and tossed him a grenade and he loaded it while his lover pulled off the pin and he fired. It landed somewhere in the middle of the pack and he loaded another.

Naru bolted dodging agilely though the trees when he crashed into a warm weight. He panicked slightly and elbowed the soft landing in the side and hear and extremely loud yelp. He looked down and blinked at Keiji and felt panic sweep over him. "Oh my god I'm sorry." The boy smiled below him and sat up slowly. "No worries. We should move and get back to Ken and your two teammates." He nodded and helped the other up and they both headed out of the trees.

Nanashi growled low in his throat. Things weren't going as planned. He had expected the hotel to be poorly guarded so they could just sneak in and slaughter the living then lay and wait as the others came from their victory and lay siege to them. He turned and froze as Ken stood staring at him smiling darkly. "Hello Nanashi. Miss me?" His words died on his lips as he stared into cold blue eyes that held the promise of death.

Omi looked to Nagi as they fought who ever came their way. Things were going poorly and he had the feeling that something worse was coming. He never spotted Persia or any of the members of Kritiker that abandon them but he didn't see Manx or Birman either. He was worried for the two ladies that had done so much for all of them and he was worried about his other teammates as well. Yohji had vanished some time ago and he wasn't sure where Ken and Ran had gone but those two seemed to vanish and reappear at will so he wasn't that concerned about them. He saw Schu and Crawford taking down their enemies up on the balcony and Farf popped up from time to time covered in blood clearly going for more. The death toll on both sides was already high and he knew it would only grow.

* * *

An update! This has been sitting here in my documents on the site for a while I almost feel bad but I've been working on this story so I could try and update faster and all I ended up doing was forgetting. I also was bad and didn't tell my beautiful reviewers how much I love them. so I will respond to all of those from the chapter before last and last chapter. So on we go.

HeatherR: Yes you should be writing. (whine whine) I want more of anything you are willing to give but since I am bad at updating I guess I can wait. As for Ran turning white that explanation is in chapter 31 I think is where I wrote it. maybe 30. oh well anyway I do explaine it however it makes very little sense but hay I think I'm good at not making any sense and throwing in random suprises. So yes. Uh for the Nanashi brother oh that is a BIG suprise! It even suprised me! hehehehehehehehehehe. No I'm not laughing evilly...well maybe a little.

Gillie: So much to say and so little time. So we will start with the fact that no I am not physic at least that I know of but my friends may say otherwise but I'm convenced it's my fish after all I did name him after our favorite German telepath.

Keiji and Kenta: Yes well um I throw in a suprise there too but what I won't say. No worries the cats and the wolfies are getting along now. Fighting for the same side seems to do that. I would also be super proud of them but I don't think I would want Keiji as my soon because I think I would try to molest him and that is just wrong on many levels but if he were I'd be so proud of him taking care Kenta like he did I'd die.

Ran and Crawford, Hidaka family talk: I liked this part too so I'm glad someone else enjoyed it.

Persia: I love Omi and I really felt that this part needed to be added because Omi really is the true Persia and I don't think anyone else could do the job like him. I also felt it needed to be shown how close Weiss was as a family and as friends.

I am also glad you liked the way Taki saw Ken and Ran and Kenken side by side fight. I'm so happy you love Kenta because I have the feeling he and Keiji will keep popping up in my stories because I really like them and they add a nice balance to things in my mind. I do think Schu is a sweet guy and I really wanted to show that and I thought Kenta was a good way.

I have soo much to say because you do and I could go on talking forever but I think that would be kind of unfair so I'll cut it off there but other than that I'm so glad every one seems to be liking it. I was a little nervous about this story and I had a lot of issues with it at the very beginning almost a year and a half ago. wow that was a long time ago. So thanks to every one who is sticking with me I hope you all keep on enjoying my work because in the end that is all that really matters. So later days.


	26. Chapter 26

Ken smiled darkly at Nanashi who turned and ran. He snarled and started moving after the man killing any one who tired to stop him from killing the leader of this whole pack. He wanted this darkness to end he wanted to live in peace with his lover and his two baby brothers. To stop the pack you had to kill the leader and he would kill this man. This man had taken his life from him; he was going to take it back. He slashed any one who stood in his way and watched as they started parting for him. Their leader was meant to just that but this man was running like a coward. "FIGHT ME NANASHI!" He howled moving swiftly not worrying about running. "This is the man you call leader the man that runs from _me_ the man that can end this!" He yelled so those closest to him could hear.

Ran moved swiftly slicing his way trying to fight to the door while Ken stalked Nanashi. That was his lover's fight and he was willing to respect that but he had to save his sister. He snarled at any one who stood in his way using his sword like the deadly weapon it was. His family was in there and he would kill any one who stood in his way. He would save his sister and then he would go help Ken. He wasn't that worried about Ken but he was.

He struggled to sit up he hurt all over and he knew why. His brother had betrayed him and his "enemies" had saved him and now they were fighting while the kind doctor helped those in greater need. He was thin and sick but the man smiled so kindly at him and told him that he'd be fine as soon as they got some good food into him and he got a lot of bed rest. He knew what he needed and he knew where it was. He moved to the balcony and looked down at the young man fighting, the young human brother of Ken. His heart went out to the young man who was fighting just to help his brother. He was going to kill his brother he just needed Ken. He moved slowly and spotted his opposite and leaped.

Nagi saw the man jump and gasped slowing him down so he landed at Ken's feet. He looked to Omi who was almost surrounded and he released his power for the first time. Some of the wer just stared at him in shock and horror while others moved in for the kill. He looked to Omi who grabbed his hand and smiled softly. He closed his eyes and released all of his power hoping to kill as many as he could. Those on their side already had a physic block so they would survive, as for the others, many would die.

Ken stumbled over the blond that landed at his feet. Liquid brown eyes stared at him and he blinked feeling like he was looking into a reverse mirror. "Let me kill him." He blinked again and sighed deeply helping the young man to his feet. Even in the mass chaos every one seemed to be avoiding him. The young man clung to his shirt and pulled out a small thin blade slicing along his neck not hard enough to do any damage except make him bleed. The boy pulled himself up and licked at the thin red line sneaking it's way down his neck. He tried yanking away but the boy had a firm grip on him. The blonde's tongue snuck out and kept tasting his blood. When the blond did pull away he was able to stand strait and his body didn't look as sickly thin any more. He blinked as the man walked off calmly with out another word. "I've been defiled." He said softly and turned to go find Nanashi.

Tomaru snarled as a wer lunged at his lover. He wasn't going to have that. Taki was his life and everything good in it. He knew he couldn't live with out his lover, which is where his mate's true strength was. Taki would survive with out him but he couldn't live with out Taki. His mind was so full of worry that he missed the wer coming right at him till it was dead at his feet thanks to the crazy pale man from Schwartz. He nodded at the man grinned licking his blade and bounding off like a happy puppy. It was a sick comparison but it was very true.

Keiji slumped against Rook who was softly grumbling about how heavy he was while they walked toward the throng. "Well if I'm so damn heavy then put me down!" The man glanced over his shoulder giving him a silencing glare. "Your brother would have my balls kid and I personally like them where they are." He rolled his eyes as Naru giggled and Bishop just smiled pleasantly. Rook stopped and he looked up at the blond standing before them. At first it just looked like some blond but as he got closer he realized the man had the exact same facial structure as Ken. "I need the boy." The man said in a soft voice. Bishop held Pawn close and glared while he just stared at the man who was staring back at him. "Give me the brother of Ken." The man said his voice lower not even glancing at the other two. "Why?" Rook growled softly and the man cocked his head and smiled. "So I can kill Nanashi." He blinked and slowly lowered him self to the ground. "What do you need?" He asked.

The man could smell the blood seeping off the boy. The blood of the Hidaka family ran though this boy and he had the blood of a turned wer. Just like his blood made them stronger their blood made him stronger, faster, better. He moved easily pinning the weakened young man to the wall and slowly unzipping his vest. He dropped to his knees and slowly removed the bloodied bandages marveling in the toned tan flesh. He inhaled the scent of the boy's blood and slowly started to lick the tan torso gathering the glittering crimson droplets. The boy's smell was intoxicating and his flavor was sweet. He looked into large blue eyes and smiled moving up and claiming soft lips. He didn't except the fist slammed into his face. He held his jaw as fierce blue eyes glared at him. "Pervert!" He smiled and sighed tossing a new roll of bandages to the little blushing redhead. "He needs first aid." He nodded to the boy he had kissed then darted off.

Ran just barely prevented his little sister from taking his head off. He smiled as deep navy blue eyes locked on to his and the girl backed off. He smiled slightly and looked around at all the female wer he didn't fully know. "You'll have to explain this to me later. I just wanted to check on you." His sister smiled and nodded and he sliced one of the wer next to him. "I have to go help Ken and make sure the idiot Yuushi doesn't drop a grenade on his head." His sister smiled then grabbed his arm. "How's Keiji?" He bit his lip even as he stabbed a wer that was trying to attack him. "I don't know. He ran off to help Naru." His sister nodded and he smiled slightly. "He'll be fine he is a Hidaka." His sister gave him a bright smile and moved swiftly helping one of the other females. He moved back into the throng killing any who weren't on his side while he looked for Ken. They may have been out numbered but they were still doing better. He turned as he saw something lunging at him but it wasn't what he had expected.

* * *

First off I have to start by saying thank you to all my kind lovely reviewers. You guys really are great and normally I would respond but not this time sorry I need to vent. Love ya Gillie, HeatherR, and draq and thanks for reviewing I always love to hear what you have to say.

* * *

There is a person on live Journal ripping apart my story crappy valintines day and hay I like constructive criticism so that doesn't bother me. Sure tell me why my story sucks that's how you feel that's cool.I totaly respect people not liking things.

What PISSES me off is the fact that they had to go so far as to rip on the people that reviewed my story by calling them stupid. Well guess what no person that takes time to leave a review that is helpful or incouraging is stupid. People that tell you your story sucks for no apparent reason or with out giving a reason why they hate your story is _acting_ stupid. Personally there are stories out there I don't like and ones I love and if I am willing to take the time to write a review to either i'd rather do it to make a person feel good than put them down. But if I don't like the story and others do I'm not going to call them stupid. Calling people stupid for likeing a story is LOW so a message for you all. DON'T RIP ON REVIEWERS! it's not thier fault you don't like the story. It's cool if you don't like something but don't ever insult people that do. That is really where this whole thing was going in the first place. Thanks for reading.

Just as a side note to not only the review on LJ but others reguarding my writing style. I like the way I write and I'm not changing for any one but me. I like how I think and I like it if the characters I am barrowing are OOC. The one thing I could do with out are spelling and gramer errors but I am currently betaless so if that bothers you I am sorry currently I am trying to catch all my own mistakes but it's hard.

Thank you all for listing to me rant and continuing to read my story or stories. I am begging you to leave a review because as much as I don't mind people ripping apart my stories it still hurts so I am really in need of a little ego boost. Thank you all again for your support and I hope you liked this chapter because I did like writing it. I love "FIGHT ME NANASHI!" it made me giggle picturing Ken all advanging angel like with murder in his eyes and claws on his hands. Ok so I feel better now and thanks again for reading and sorry for my evil spelling errors.Love Ya all and later days.

noir


	27. Chapter 27

Naru wrapped the bandages tightly around Keiji's ribs and smiled at the boy who was breathing shallowly. "Are you ok?" He asked softly brushing a lock of mahogany hair from the boy's closed eyes. "I'll live…hopefully." Was the other's soft reply as blue eyes fluttered open and muscles rippled under tan skin. "Why did he lick you?" He asked softly referring to the strange blond. Keiji barked a laugh and stood with some difficultly. "If I knew that I would have punched him harder." He smiled as the other offered him a hand and he took it being pulled up. He watched the other zip the vest then give them a coy smile and run off. Rook cursed and Bishop just smiled and sighed. "Ah to be young again." He rolled his eyes and looked at his teammates. "We should help." The other two nodded and they started walking to face the battle.

Ken snarled as a bullet pierced his skin and the crowd around him went silent. He looked up at the man holding the gun and his mouth dropped. The man they once knew as Persia stood there panting his bloated face glistening with sweat in the setting sun. He looked like a fat bloated swine melting in the summer heat never mind the fact that it was autumn quickly approaching winter. The man had a small militia with him that he and the other members of Weiss and Schwartz would surely recognize the uniforms for. He growled and the man smirked taking aim at Nanashi who had frozen in his tracks. "What the hell are you doing?" His enemy snarled at his once commander. "You make me sick. Werewolves! You actually thought I'd join the likes of you? Ha! As for you…" The gun swung back around and locked on him and he smiled calmly standing, as he was one hand clamped tightly on his shoulder. "You killed the one man that I admired most. In fact I loved Reiji Takatori." Now that was just too disturbing for words. "So I'm going to kill you Weiss first." He smirked ready to move when three arrows hit the man all at one. He blinked and blinked some more as the former Persia sank to the ground. However the man hadn't given up yet. He took aim and let off a shoot.

Ran moved swiftly body slamming Ken out of the way so the bullet his one of their enemy. Ken landed on his hip and looked at him then smiled brightly reaching out to him. "You're here." He nodded and calmly turned back to his human self and kneeling next to Persia. "I killed Takatori, and I'd do it again if I had the chance." He whispered darkly shoving one of the arrows more deeply into the man that betrayed them. "I only fallow one person and that was never you." He unsheathed his sword and took the man's head then looked at the small army and glanced at Ken who smirked slightly and nodded. He moved swiftly taking down as many men as he could.

Ken lunged at Nanashi and tackled him to the ground and both of them tried to gain the upper hand. One of them had to die for this battle to end. Nanashi leaped up and spun trying to run but he spun into the sharp blade his brother held. Soft features twisted into a sickening grin. He blinked and tried to warn the other of the gun but it was too late because Nanashi let off a shot piercing his brother in the stomach. They both stood staring at each other as their lives left them. There was a battle going on all around him but all he could do was stare at the two brothers. "You betrayed me." Nanashi whispered softly. His brother smirked and dug the blade in more deeply. "No, I just returned the favor brother." The blond crumpled and died and Nanashi spun pointing the gun at him. He moved with out thinking and ripped though the man's chest with his claws. Nanashi griped him as he slowly sank to his knees. "Thank you. I had no world with out my brother." He gasped as a gun went off and he heard the unmistakable sound of Ran crying out in pain behind him. "If I can't have him you can't." He screamed and ripped though the man's throat then spun turning to his lover.

Ran heard the gunfire and he saw it aimed at him but he didn't see Keiji until the boy was on top of him taking the bullet for him. He screamed in pain for his lover and in shock. He caught the boy and lowered him to the ground as all the wer in Nanashi's pack surrendered. Their leader was killed they had no reason to fight. Ken proved to be the strongest. He looked at his lover who was looking down at Keiji horror and blood splattered across his face. "Otooto?" His love whispered softly falling to his knees scooping the boy up. "Otooto? Why?" Keiji smiled softly and looked at him then gave a gurgled cough as blood spilled from his mouth. "You would have no world with out Ran. You've lived with out me for most your life what's the rest of it?" He felt tears slide down his face as the boy couched up more blood. He moved to Ken holding him tight while his lover watched his brother fade from the world. Keiji's eyes closed and his body went limp and Ken let out a howl that had all the other wolves including him answering the pained call.

Kenta let off one of the arrow's that killed Persia and he looked for the other two. Keiji saluted him and he smiled softly at his brother. He then looked to Omi who smiled softly at him as well and he nodded. He moved slightly so he could watch Ken better and he saw his brother beat Nanashi but he also saw Keiji get shot. He screamed and tried to vault over the rail but his boyfriend held him back cradling him gently. He heard the howl for one that had passed go up and he screamed. His boyfriend held him tightly while he screamed to the heaves. It wasn't supposed to happen. Keiji wasn't meant to die.

Ken heard Kenta's screams of anguish and so he gently lifted the limp body and started to walk to the hotel his lover at his side gently supporting him. He didn't see Aya-chan in tears for lousing the one she cherished because all he could see was his brother before him limp and cold. Tears filled his eyes but refused to fall as he gently got carried up the elevator. He moved to Kenta's room with out even knowing his youngest brother was there for sure but the screams of pain guided him to where he needed to go. He laid his brother at Kenta's feet and scooped the little boy into his arms and gently rocked him as they sobbed into each other.

* * *

ahh I live! Sorry I'm in the middle of moving deciding between schools and finals so I've been super busy. Any way I'm offically finished with the main part of the story and I'm deciding on weather or not to write and epilouge. So if some one requests it I might. I was going to be evil at one point and just stop then write a sequal but I didn't have that much energy. Any way once this story is fully posted you won't hear from me for a while till I finish my next story. I have three Ideas so I'll let who ever wants to read more of my stuff vote.

Idea one: Ran is a wizard and Ken is a prince and the go try and save Ken's family and take back his kingdom.

Idea two: Ken is a water mage but he can control the masters of the four elements in order to learn their powers and go to the great mage and get three wishes granted. Ran is the fire master and falls in love with Ken even though he shouldn't because it will only casue him pain. (This is actually really hard to explain but I think it sounds cool.)

Idea three: Ran has been having dreams for many years of a boy then he finally meets him and it's Ken so he avoids him but Ken won't have it. (A very lemon rich story maybe a little risky for this site might have to be posted on AFF.)

So there you have my next story ideas so please tell me what you think.

Thanks to my reviewers.

Gillie: Nanashi is a coward. I liked Nanashi's brother and I love Keiji and I was kind of um...dirty minded and drooling at the thought of them kissing so I had to find a way to write it in then with the brother on his knees and licking Keiji...well I figured I wouln't be the only one to enjoy it. So that's really the only reason that is in there. I'm glad you like my random funny moments I can't stand too much angst so I have to throw in some funny moments to keep me sane. But I could totally see Farf skipping off during all the blood shed he is a little crazy that way but we love him for it. So thanks for the review I'm glad you're still reading.

HeatherR: sorry for the confusion. Nanash's brother drank Ken's and Keiji's blood so all the same guy. I hope that cleared it up for you. Yes some one did rip on my reviewers. On LiveJournal it's called Weiss Bad Fic of the Moment. They actually ripped on a lot of people that didn't deserve it but the reviewer part pissed me off the most but I'm over it for the most part so thanks for the support. Thanks for the review too.


	28. Chapter 28

Ken held Kenta tightly to his chest while the young man cried out in his sleep. Ran gently stroked some tears from his cheek tears he hadn't realized he was crying. "Doc wants to talk to you." His lover said softly. He looked into violet eyes in a desperate hope but saw only sadness reflected. "He's dead isn't he?" He asked softly unconsciously gripping Kenta more tightly. "Not as of yet but the doctor doesn't have much hope. Even if we got him to a proper hospital there wouldn't be much hope." He bit back a sob and moved Kenta off of him and gripped his lover sobbing softly. Ran stroked his hair not saying a word just holding him. "How many died?" Ran stayed silent for a time then sighed deeply. "On the opposing side a little over a thousand on ours close to two hundred are either dead or dieing. Most of Kritiker is gone and Manx and Omi are attempting to rebuild. Crawford is in bad shape because he got an infection. Three other people that were fighting for us got turned and died in that process. Yohji got bitten and we are just waiting to see what happens with him. The rest of us are suffering loss and a few bumps and bruises." He nodded placing his head in Ran's lap. "Your father is here." Ran whispered so softly he wasn't even sure he heard.

Omi smiled at Yohji who grinned back and sighed deeply. He sat next to his friend and gently peeked at the bite. "It's not deep so Taki doesn't think I'll change. It's fine with me one-way or the other. How is Ken?" He sighed heavily and looked into Jade eyes. "He's hurting for more reasons than one but he won't talk to any one. He hardly talks to Ran. Keiji is in bad shape. It's been three days and we are all trying to regroup and plan. The police chief is trying to help the best he can but it's a lot of work for all of us. On a happy note Kai had her babies and they are two healthy little boys." Yohji smiled looking off into space then sighing deeply. "Give Ken time Omi. He's been though a lot. He found his family and one of them is dieing. I'm surprised Keiji held on for this long." He nodded looking off into space himself. "He'd have been great but Doc doesn't think he'll last the night. Ran went to tell Ken but I doubt he will. Is it finally over Yohji?" He didn't expect and answer but Yohji gently hugged him and sighed. "I'm afraid not Chibi. The war is over but the real battle has just begun. Billions of people worldwide saw the carnage they saw what werewolves are capable of, so from here on out it will only be a bigger battle. Nagi was also seen and he as the others will be feared. People fear power especially as vast and dangerous as that of Ken and Nagi." He nodded and sighed heavily flopping back into the bed.

Taki lay on Tomaru's chest breathing deeply. The battle went a lot more quickly than they ever expected but it was like an earthquake the entail was bad but the aftershocks were worse. Every day the press harassed them while they were just trying to get their lives back together enough to bury the dead. Japan was declaring the battle day a national holiday and the US was on board with it seeing as there were US citizens here in the fight. "Sleep Taki." His lover growled softly. "Ken will need us tomorrow so sleep." He nodded and closed his eyes trying to find slumber. "Tomaru did we do the right thing?" His lover snorted and sighed. "I have no doubt in my mind that what we did was the right thing. I would fallow Ken to the ends of the earth as long as he believed it was the right thing." He nodded and smiled relaxing a little more. "If I didn't know better I'd be jealous." He said softly drifting into dreams.

Ken stared at the man he hadn't seen in ten years. He had to say that he did resemble his father strongly except for in height he was much shorter than the man before him. Keiji must have gotten the height gene seeing as his brother was only an inch shorter than him and still had years left to grow. "How are you Ken?" His father asked softly and he sneered. "Why the hell do you care? You never did before." The man flinched but nodded. "I deserve that. Um where are Keiji and Kenta I'd like to see them as well." He growled but the man didn't even flinch. "Kenta didn't want to see you and Keiji is dieing. The man who adopted him is with him now." His father sighed and ran a hand though his hair a trait it seemed all four of the Hidaka men had. "I'm sorry Ken. I know I hurt you but I am sorry. I'd really like to see Keiji at least." He nodded and stood showing the man the way.

Keiji felt the man who adopted him by his side then he could feel Kenta enter softly. He hurt all over but his brother's sobs tore him apart. He felt Ken enter with someone else that he felt he knew but he wasn't sure how. He heard his adopted father hiss so he pried his eyes open and looked at the two men. His dad was there. The two men started to shout but Ken stepped between them quickly. "In my personal opinion neither of you have a right to be here but yet here you are so behave." He smiled softly and forced his hand to move. "Daddy." He whispered softly and the room stilled and every one turned to him. He reached out to his birth father tears filling his eyes. "Daddy." The man was at his side gently stroking his hair crying. "I'm so sorry my sweet boys. I wish I could say that I wanted you always but I was afraid. I was afraid of the power I saw in Ken. I was so afraid after your mother died that I almost died too so I knew you'd be safer with some one else. Can you forgive me my sweet sons?" He nodded reveling in the warmth his father was giving him. He felt Kenta join them and smiled. He opened his eyes and reached out his hand to the man that adopted him. "I forgive you too Papa." The man rushed to his side and gripped his hand tightly.

Ken watched his father praise his sons and the man that adopted his brothers hold them tight. His heart burned with pain and sadness so he turned and walked from the room. He was intent on finding his lover but when he did that pain only increased. Ran was sitting with Aya holding her hand as they gently talked. The burning pain returned so he went to find Omi who was talking with Manx. They looked like mother and son because they were like mother and son. He spun and went to go find Tomaru. He found his best friend with Taki, Kai, Ronan, and Doc while the gently cooed over the babies. He fled the room and went to Yohji finding the blond alone watching tv. He flung himself on his friend's bed and sobbed in uncontrolled sorrow while Yohji just gently stroked his hair. "What's wrong Kenken?" He buried his face in a warm chest and sobbed. "I hate it!" He snarled slightly though the sobs. Yohji said nothing and just kept gently petting him. "Hate what Ken?" He sniffed and looked at the blond then looked down gently toying with the soft fabric of Yohji's shirt. "Never having a family that cared about me. My dad is here the man that brought half of me into this world and I wanted him to hold me but he ignored me because I'm not human and never was. It hurts. Omi's brothers cared and Manx and Persia rose him like a child I was there I watched. Tomaru got adopted by Doc and even Nanashi had a brother that clearly cared for him was just pained by his actions and saw death as the best option for both of them. I just got Keiji and Kenta and they are already slipping though my fingers. Hell even crazy Irish man had some one who loved him dearly. Why not me am I that evil?" He asked softly burring his face again into his friend's chest.

Yohji heaved a sigh not really sure how to comfort the brunet. He had a loving family and he could have gone back but chose Weiss instead. "Ken you aren't evil and you never will be. I can't explain why you were never given the family you so deserve and when you are it's being ripped from you unkindly. I just don't know Ken. Maybe you were meant to get all that love you never had from Ran." Ken growled into him and he stiffened. "Then where the hell is he? He knew my father was here he should have known I might need him but he's with Aya. I love Aya-chan but how can Ran give me all I need when he only half loves me and the other half of his heart belongs to her. He could still love Yuushi for all I know that only leaves me a third. Why does it hurt so much?" He sighed heavily and hugged his friend gently. "Because love always hurts. It hurts when you love too much but it also hurts if you don't love enough. The pain goes both ways. I love you Kenken does that help?" Ken snorted and one blue eye peeked at him. "A little." His friend mumbled into him. He smiled and ruffled soft locks as Ken sighed closing his eyes. "Can I nap here like this?" He nodded and Ken sighed sinking into him.

Ran blinked at the very tall man that came striding into the hotel like he owned it. Ran knew the owner this wasn't it. "I'm looking for Schuldich." The man said simply tossing some hair from his face. "Why?" He growled low in this throat catching the attention of the other wer in the room. "He called me. I'm a healer he asked me to help." He looked again at the large man with hands large enough to break some one with. Schuldich gently shoved him out of the way and he had to prevent himself from tearing the redhead apart. He was still on edge and being shoved was not helping. "He's my friend Ran we can trust him." The German said softly grabbing the man's hand and leading him off. He noticed the German Shepard with the harness for the first time.

Ran watched the healer, as did Doc while the blind man gently looked over Keiji who was lucidly petting the dog. Kenta was in the corner with Nova while they watched hoping for the best. He thought Ken should be here but his lover had vanished which annoyed him to no end. He watched the large man gently paw at Keiji's body and he felt himself tense and a growl formed in his throat. Keiji was his mate's younger brother and part of the pack he'd fight to the death for the boy. "Bad indeed." The man said softly. "If I heal him I won't be able to heal the others tonight." Schuldich bit his lip and Doc laid a gentle hand on the German's shoulder. "Crawford will live as will the others for one more night. Keiji might not be as lucky." Schuldich nodded and so did the man as he laid a firm hand on Keiji's side. The boy strained and let out a breathless pained scream. Strong arms gripped him and he looked at the boy's adopted father. He snarled but stood where he was every part of him telling him to rip the man apart. A soft light started to glow and he blinked as the pain eased from Keiji's face and his body relaxed. He watched as what he could see of the gash slowly faded and vanished into soft tan skin. The man pulled away and sagged while Doc moved forward and gently inspected it. "It's healed. Keiji do you feel any pain." The boy tossed his head his teeth still clinched as Doc probed his side. "Then what's wrong he snarled and blue eyes opened looking at him. "Doc it tickles." The boy said laughter clearly in his voice.

Ran sighed deeply glaring at Yohji's door as he came to another dead end with Omi. So far Ken was nowhere to be found and he needed to tell his lover the good news. He opened up the lanky blonde's door peeking inside. The room was dark except for the flicker of the television so he stepped inside trying to get a better look. Murder flashed in his eyes as he saw the two tangled on the bed asleep.

* * *

I think I confused some people. What I meant when I said I'm done writing this story is that I have physically finished writing the chapters for this story not that they were all posted. Sorry I was a little unclear about that. I have up to chapter 34 till the story is done and maybe a short fluffy epilogue. Oh sorry for the long space between updates but I was moving and then I started my job almost as soon as I got settled so I haven't had much time. 

Gillie: I suck. I tried killing Keiji I really did buy I started crying so hard and I couldn't stop till I thought of a way to save him. normally I don't mind killing off my ocs but I baised Keiji very much off of my best friend's personality and he's over in Iraq currently so in a way killing off Keiji was like killing off him and he is in a danger zone right now and I just couldn't do it. As for the whole Nanashi loving his brother thing I have no idea what I was thinking. I was just trying to show the odd scariness of their relationship. I mean how many people would chain their sibling to a wall? Thanks for the input on what story you want to read I'm still trying to decide while i'm kind of writing all three just to see which one has a better start and seems like a stronger story. so far it seems like the one with Ken as a water mage and Ran as a fire spirit is the best one. The sad thing is I've all ready figured out how to write Keiji and Kenta in to all three of them. (sweat drop) I need help. Well any way thanks for the review.

HeatherR: Yes I did know all that stuff about Persia but this is a diffrent Persia and I did take it a bit far but meh too late now. But thanks for the honest opinion. Yes I did confuse people hum sorry about that. No worries there are still like six more chapters and you get to see Ken's reaction to Ran being white and then you find out why Ran turned white. It's fluffy. So anyway lot of wraping up to do and there are just some random crazythings that i've added and yeah. So thanks for the review.


	29. Chapter 29

Yohji's hand was tangled in Ken's hair while he fell asleep with the brunet breathing deeply at his side. Ken was his friend and he felt comfortable falling asleep until a cold chill ran down his spine. He blinked adjusting to the darkness and looked around noticing two violet eyes glowing menacingly in the dark. "Uh hay Ran." The redhead snarled and he got the flash of long white teeth as lips pulled back. "Mine!" Came the low growl and he blinked. "Ken is mine. I will kill you." He blinked again letting out a laugh but stopped and swallowed as the redhead advanced.. Ran meant business and a pissed Ran was not one he wanted to deal with especially when the redhead was not acting rationally. He jabbed Ken in the side with a little more force than necessary and heard Ran let out another snarl just as Ken's head lifted from his chest and blue eyes blinked into the darkness. "What's going on where's Ran?" Ken asked still half asleep. He could feel some of the heat ease from him and he pointed. "Your lover is there Kenken." He said a little frightened. Ken blinked into the darkness and snorted. "Ran stop being a prick." Ken's head flopped back on his chest then snapped back up. "RAN." His friend leaped from his side landing safely on the floor in full wolf form tail wagging while eagerly licking the redhead's face.

Ran was socked and hurt his lover would cuddle with another and act like he was unimportant. "Ken?" He asked softly trying to hide the hurt in his voice but failing. Ken turned back so quickly it almost made him dizzy. "Ran?!?" Ken sounded so pleased and excited that his apprehension vanished. His lover stepped into his arms nuzzling his nose into his neck. "You smell like my Ran." Lips captured his then pulled away almost as quickly. "You taste like my Ran." Strong hands wandered down his back grabbing his ass then slipping under his shirt. "You feel like my Ran." He felt his breath pick up pace so he yanked Ken's head to his plunging his tongue in his lover's mouth kissing him deeply. Ken broke the kiss smiling. "You kiss like my Ran so you must be my Ran." He growled and glared at his lover. "Stop playing the fool Ken." His lover grinned and kissed him softly. "Yup that is my Ran though and though. I'm confused as to why you are suddenly here." He blinked and looked down at his lover. "I'm confused as to why you were in an intimate position with _Yohji_." He said the blonde's name with enough venom to make Ken blink. "I was napping. I didn't realize we were in an intimate position. I was upset he comforted me as a friend and nothing more stop being a jealous idiot." He opened his mouth and snapped it shut when he saw Ken was serious.

Ken took two steps past his lover and flipped on the light and turned looking at Ran. He walked around his lover and slid his arms around a narrow waist. "So why are you here koi?" Ran blinked at him then paled. "I have news about your brother." He felt his heart drop and tightened his arms a bit. "Is the kiddo…" Yohji trailed off and Ran shook his head. "No he's perfectly fine. Schuldich called a healer friend of his and he completely healed Keiji." He blinked then slapped his lover upside the head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ran blinked and looked at him. "I'm sorry. We should go see him." He nodded then frowned gently kissing Ran's head smiling a bit sheepishly. "Sorry." Ran smiled and kissed him back. Yohji stood behind him and gently nudged them out the door. "Lets go see the kid." He nodded and sprinted down the hall then down the stairs.

Ken walked slowly into his brother's room watching as Doc poked and prodded his brother's side. "The cut and the bullet wound are completely healed and the ultrasound shows no eternal bleeding. In short you seem to be in perfect health." Keiji flashed a dazzling smile at Doc and he felt tears fill his eyes. The distance from the bed was a good four feet then another two feet of bed to his brother but he cleared it easily landing on the young man and hugging him tightly sobbing. His brother hugged him back just as tightly and more tears came. "Ken." His brother whispered softly holding him a bit more tightly. "I'm fine I promise." He nodded but couldn't find words enough to speak.

Keiji just held Ken and let him sob. His brother's tears of joy and sorrow brought his own tears about so he buried his face in a warm neck and they cried together. He heard some of the others leave but could smell those who had stayed finding comfort in the friendship they offered both of them. He felt Kenta's weight shift the bed and both he and Ken wrapped an arm around the youngest of their family. They were a family and he felt it in Ken's tears and tight grip. He may have made amends with the men that he once called father but they were never his family. Ken had so easily taken a place in his heart with Kenta that he didn't think to call him anything but family. "I was so afraid I was going to die. I wasn't ready." Ken hugged him a bit more tightly and looked him in the eyes. "Then what the hell were you thinking when you stepped in front of that bullet?" He wiped his nose on Ken's shirt and shrugged. "I knew you loved Ran." His brother looked at him for a while then gently wiped his face. "I would never sacrifice you for him." He could see how much his brother meant it and more tears came. He buried his face in Ken's chest and Kenta's hair and the three of them sobbed together.

Ran looked at the other two members of Weiss standing quietly just watching the brothers giving them silent support. He knew Ken meant what he said to Keiji and honestly he felt the same about Aya-chan but he would also never sacrifice his love for his sister and he knew Ken felt the same. The sobbing halted and the three brothers looked at one another and started giggling. Ken hugged Keiji and Kenta then sat back and sighed. "Emotional overload. I'm dead tired." The middle of the three brothers grinned at him and leaned back. "Me too. Hay Ran you should take your lover to bed so I can sleep." The boy gave him a suggestive smirk that caused heat to rise to his face. Apparently he wasn't the only one blushing because when Ken looked at him his lover's face was red as well. He smirked and lifted his lover bridal style and winked at Keiji who just grinned like the devil or Schuldich he wasn't sure which was worse.

Ken sighed as Ran set him in a bed gently studying his lover intently. Ran stared back at him smirking for a while then gently swaying his hips and removed his clothing teasing him. He reached out for his lover pulling him down into a deep needy kiss. They hadn't had time just to love one another for a while but all was settled and Ran apparently planned on using whatever time they had. Their tongues tangled the need for the kiss overruling their need to breath at least for a while. Ran pulled away first and he whimpered slightly. "I love you Ken." He smiled nuzzling his lover. "I love you too but right now I need you to make love to me fast and hard till I can forget everything." Ran smiled gently and kissed his lips tenderly. "As you wish." He smiled and relaxed back into the bed.

Ran pulled off Ken's cloths quickly letting his lover think he was giving him what he wanted. He kissed Ken deeply not giving his lover time to talk letting him forget a different way. He moved slowly down to the slender neck nibbling and kissing slowly and deeply. Ken moaned arching his body begging, demanding for more that he wasn't giving. His hands slid down the length of Ken's muscled torso settling on his hips pushing them to the bed. His tongue slid around Ken's jaw to the sanative spot behind his ear and he nibbled on the lobe then down to the collarbone. Ken's hands pawed at his back begging for more faster harder anything but the slow sweet torture he was giving.

Ken was being driven mad by Ran slow tender kisses and feather light touches. He just wanted to be fucked raw but not from Ran he knew his lover would never give him that so he sighed and relaxed just holding the man he loved. Ran smirked clearly pleased with his little victory and he kissed him deeply feeling everything finally catch up with him. The war, his brothers, his lover, his friends, the pain, the sadness and the love settled heavily on his chest easing him into a boneless state. His lover glanced down then back up at his face and he smiled his eyes drifting closed. "Lets just sleep for now Ran." He felt his love growl but settle into his arms and relax nonetheless. He drifted off to sleep Ran held firmly in his arms.

* * *

ah so fluffy. So two part epilogue in the works. I couln't do it in one part oh well.

Gillie: Hay no worries not every one can like every single thing I write. At least you told me why and I'll think about those things next time sadly it's a little too late to change them this time. For Keiji calling their dad daddy well the way I thought of it was their dad got rid of him when he was still little so some where in his mind as a tramtized young boy that man is still daddy. but then that wasn't explained and not every one is a mind reader so I don't blame you for not liking it. The other things I don't feel i need to explaine because well Ken was being angsty and well I'm not brothered by anything you siad so no big. I'm happy you liked the healer I like him too. Thanks for the review.

Heather R: I liked a needy Ken a needy angsty Ken. Thanks for the review.

Miss Vampire: Uh If you need an even better discription to draw from I can e-mail you one. Thank you so much for drawing them though and no worries I understand the whole scanner thing I don't have one either so take your time and don't feel rushed. I LOVE YOU! Thank you thank you. Oh look you got the jealouse seme attack right on! Yup KEIJI LIVES! Thanks for the two reviews and don't stress reviewing every chapter I know how life can be so no worries.


	30. Chapter 30

Yohji looked at Keiji who was completely relaxed and looking entirely too pleased with himself. The teen looked at him grinning clearly reading the thought from his head or his eyes. The corners of his mouth curled and he sat on the bed looking over the nearly scar less chest. "So where did you get shot?" The boy looked at him amusement still sparked in blue eyes. A tan finger traced down a tanned side. "I was stabbed here…" The boy tapped just above the cut and just below his stomach. "And shot here." He nodded in understanding see how they held out little hope but also understanding how the boy lasted as long as he did. He heard the door open and saw Keiji's face light up and turned slightly looking at Aya-chan. "I heard you were healed." She said softly and saw Keiji nod. He found it amusing that Ran and Ken were so desperately in love with each other they didn't see their siblings fall for one another. Aya walked over to the bed looking Keiji over then pulled back and smacked him as hard as she could.

Keiji blinked the sudden stars from his eyes and looked at the girl he _was_ happy to see. "What the hell?" He asked his temper flaring and was surprised as the second smack came harder than the first. "Crazy witch lady what the hell?" Fire burned in deep indigo eyes and he knew he said the wrong thing. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs sending Yohji and Omi out of the room while he recoiled into his pillows. "What did I do?" He asked softly a little frightened as he was hit again. "You could have died!" He shrugged and looked at the girl levelly. "Yeah so. You could have died too and I'm not hitting _you._" He was hit again and he bit back a snarl. "You were dieing! Keiji you idiot! I love you don't you see that?" He blinked and looked away suddenly afraid to face the girl. "Thank you." He whispered softly looking for what else to say. "I-I-I like you Aya but the person I thought I loved tried to kill me. I don't know if I'm ready to love again." He glanced at Aya who had her hands on her slender hips and was tapping her foot in an annoyed manner. "I understand that and I'm willing to wait but I'm not going to have a suicidal idiot as a boyfriend." He smiled and let out a short sharp laugh. "Ok I wont go kamikaze anymore if you stop hitting me. We can work the rest out from there." Aya smiled slightly nodding. She kneeled on the bed and kissed his brow so he gently kissed her cheek and took her hand. "Promise you'll give me time?" He asked softly looking into deep indigo eyes. "I promise." He grinned and kissed her cheek again gently.

Omi grinned as he peeked in the room Yohji leaning over him. He shut the door with a soft click and leaned against the wall sighing softly. "So do you think Ran will kill him?" Yohji smirked and leaned back placing an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Oh I'm sure he will. It will be messy too." He chuckled softly and nodded. "What will we do tomorrow?" He asked softly. Yohji snorted and sighed deeply. "Send Kenken to deal with the press I assume. They are like fucking leeches. Kenken is brilliant so he'll think of something." He looked at Yohji seeing no trace of a joke and smiled brightly. "Yeah he is. Who would have thought?" Yohji shrugged and he yawned feeling the day catch up with him. "You still love him don't you?" He asked softly and Yohji shrugged. "He's my friend of coarse I love him but I see now that there is some one much better for him than I could ever be." He heaved a sigh and looked at his shoes. "You don't hate Ken for it do you?" Yohji shook his head and grinned. "I thought that's who we were talking about." His mouth fell open in sudden understanding and Yohji looked back at nothing. "So Ran was just loveless sex?" His friend nodded still not looking at him. "I knew even then that Ken was in love so I wanted some of that for my self. Seems kind of strange ne?" He nodded still looking at his shoes. "You'll find some one Yohji…just don't make it Kenta because Ken will kill you." The tall blond chuckled and sighed deeply.

Yuushi heard the soft conversation between the two members of Weiss and felt shame and an odd connection to the taller Weiss member. He watched the other leave and jade eyes turned in his direction. "Come on out Knight." He smiled and stepped into the light-taking place next to the sandy blond. "You love Ken?" He asked softly not really expecting an answer. "Yes I do and I have for…well since before Ran but he's happy so it's time for me to let go." He nodded in understanding and turned to the Weiss member. "You need to let go of Ken and I of Ran so should we try letting go _together_?" Jade eyes stared at him and the blond nodded smiling slightly. "Sure. We'll move slow." He nodded and smiled taking the other's hand.

Ken blinked and blinked again as the fuzzy face hovering a breath away from him tried to come in focus. Violet hair and crisp blue eyes stared at him and he growled burying his face against Ran. "Ken if you don't get up I'm going to bite you." Tomaru said softly into his ear the position so close it was almost intimate. "Tomaru bite my koi and I'll make sure you sing soprano the rest of your life." He chuckled as Ran's sleep fogged voice cut thought the morning fog he was still feeling. "That's just mean Ran." His friend whined and he chuckled. "What do you want Toto?" He asked peeking at his friend who grinned. "You need to talk to the press. We've tried to talk to them but they want you Kenken. They want to take you and ravage you." He heard a growl next to him and Ran sat up. "If they try they'll get a taste of what _I'm_ capable of." He giggled and sat up leaning his chest into his lover's back. "Kowai koi." He whispered against soft skin molding himself to his lover's back. "I'll talk to them but I want a shower, food, and a bout of kinky sex first." His friend seemed to think about it still straddling his ankles. "Well shower and food are fine but kinky sex Kenken we'll have to wait till we can get grumpy here and Taki out of the way." He wanted to laugh as Ran's katana came out of nowhere and swung as this friend who easily dodged it not even leaving his legs. "Unless you are talking foursome kinky sex because then we will need grumpy and Taki." The katana swung and missed again.

Ken smirked and sighed gently patting his friend on the head. He felt Ran stiffen his smirk growing. "Ok shower and food then I'll see what I can do to bring Ran around after I talk to the press." Tomaru gave him an evil grin and Ran turned pouting and glaring at the same time but not succeeding at either. He grinned and waited till the door shut with a soft click and Ran huffed looking away. "I'm teasing koi. Tomaru and I are joking. He could never have sex with anyone but Taki and he knows it that is why he is joking. I could never make love with any one but you and that's why I'm joking." Violet eyes peeked at him and he grinned happily kissing the man he loved. He slipped from the bed and stretched walking to the adjoining bathroom. He heard Ran's soft footsteps enter the tiled floor as he adjusted the heat of the water. "Are you angry with me?" His lover asked softly and he turned smiling softly. "No, I'm just tired physically and emotionally." His lover nodded looking anywhere but at him. He frowned and stepped close touching an ivory cheek. "Ran what's wrong?" His lover glanced at him then down at the floor. "It's all over Ken. I thought that if something changed and Nanashi was taken down by some one else then we'd be ok. It didn't happen meaning I'm not the right one." He snorted and lifted Ran's head slightly. "Fuck the damn prophecy. It's a bunch of bullshit any way especially the whole white wolf thing. My _true _mate is a beautiful red wolf named Ran. I love you and prophecy or no prophecy is going to change that." He smiled and grinned tugging his lover to the shower. "Lets get all squeaky clean and we can have sex in the shower to make up for last night." His lover smirked and dragged him into the shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Keiji sprinted down the hall trying to get away from the vicious girl that was intent on beating the shit out of him. He spotted his brother and dove behind him for safety. "Keiji what are you doing up?" He grinned at Ken then ducked slightly pointing. "Escaping the wrath of Lady Fujimya." His brother blinked as Aya stormed down the hall. "Keiji Hidaka get your ass back in bed right this instant." He grinned at his brother again and Ken just looked amused. "Aya-chan he's fine. He's going a little crazy being bed ridden so just let him wander a bit." Ken said softly and he hugged his brother tightly burying his face in a warm neck. "Did you know you smelled really good?" He brother looked at him and shrugged. "At least that makes one of us." He glared then slightly sniffed at himself and cringed. "Ken are you ready to talk to the press?" He jumped slightly as Ken's lover came out of the floor or something and spoke.

Ken shrugged still feeling his younger brother pressed tightly against him. He could feel the younger looking between him and his lover then relax resting a head on his shoulder. "Can I come with?" He nodded once and he could feel Keiji's grin as he started walking dragging the other with him. He could feel his lover's weighted stare and glanced into violet eyes. "Do you know what you are going to say?" He nodded hesitantly and sighed deeply. Kenta stepped from his room looking sleepy and smiled softly at him. He smiled back and scooped the thirteen year old up in a bridal hold and grinned, as he didn't even squirm. He was ready; he had his brothers and his lover so he was ready.

Ken looked at the few wer talking to the hoard of press members and slowly set down one brother and pried the other off of his back. He swallowed hard and stepped out flashes and questions being shot off every few seconds. He held up his hands and looked around as every one grew still. He smiled softly and took a deep breath. "I am out here not to justify my actions but to apologies to those who have lost ones they loved from all sides. This was a war as unfair and depressing as that may sound there is honestly no other way to classify it. All sides were perceived as a threat to some one else and we did what we had to for our survival. However that survival that we fought for is now in the hands of all of you. We are few in number and there are many great armies out there that would have little problem with us.

"So I am also here to ask for a favor from all of you. I understand you are frightened and unsure of our power and strength and to tell the truth so are we. Many of us just want to lead normal lives among you. Many of us have hidden what we are for years and don't want to lose the lives we had. Then there are those of us who want nothing more than a bit of understanding.

"I have always seen my self as a monster. My own parents rejected me; I still can't find it in my self to forgive them. Today I stand before you not as the monster that I though myself to be but as a boy barely even twenty asking you all of you for tolerance. A great man called Martin Luther King Jr. that lived in a land far from here in a place called America once said 'I have a dream that my children will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character.' In a way I am asking for the same for me and all of those like me and those that are not. We banded together wer and human alike. Wolf and Cat, black white and everything in between to fight for the sake of humanity. So we are asking humanity to try and accept us and not judge us by the color of our skin, the, country of our origin, the god we may praise, or the animal we may turn to but to judge us for the good people that we are.

"There are many out there who will not accept us just as there are many out there who can't accept any one different from them and this I do understand. There are those out there who fear what we were fighting may rise again. In time it maybe, but there will always be war and fear no matter where you live. I am asking for you not to fear us because in so many ways we are just like you but also different. We come from every corner of the earth and for a long time we have worked, lived, and loved among you with out being noticed. We have been revealed and now I ask for understanding. I believe that many of us would not choose to be this way while there are others of us that have found our true selves in being what we are. Wolves and Cats have never seen eye to eye but we have pushed aside our differences and found the common thread that binds us so we ask you to do the same. We wish for nothing more than that and a chance to bury all those that died in battle. Thank you for listening."

Ken looked over the silent crowd of press and the wer from ever corner of the earth by his side silently supporting him. "Hidaka-san what moves are being made to assure the survival of your species?" One short reporter with large glasses and a hooked nose asked in a nasal tone. "None. We are what we are and I believe wer and humans have to find common ground before we can truly be guaranteed a survival." The reporter nodded and another stepped forward. "Hidaka-san how many wer were born that way?" He shrugged and looked at Doc who answered softly. "Roughly five percent of all wer are born wer. Many make the choice thought knowing and loving a wer to change. Others happened by an accident of choice. There are fewer yet who have come just recently that were forced." The plump reporter nodded scribbling what he heard. "Hidaka-san what do you eat?" He blinked at that question coming from the willowy wisp of a man that if he turned side ways would disappear. "Uh I eat normal food like any one else. I like traditional Japanese dishes and anything my lover cooks." There was a small trickle of laughter and the mood seemed to ease.

Ran watched as Ken and the others easily answered questions seeing, not for the first time, what so many others saw in his lover. Ken was a strong leader with a good heart and he wouldn't give those qualities up for the world. Ken's temper he might be willing to trade. He smiled as Ken started making jokes to the reporters setting many people at ease he was sure. He felt the man standing by his elbow and glanced at Tomaru and smiled slightly. "He's good at that." The other said softly and he nodded. As he listened to what some we said they did for a living because of one of the questions asked. "Hidaka-san what do you do?" He snorted as he saw Ken grin. "I'm a florist." He felt a small smile twitch at his lips as the press looked at him completely baffled. "If you hurt him I'll kill you." The other wer at his elbow said softly. "I loved him first I just loved Taki more. He's very strong but he loves you too much so don't break him ok." He nodded and looked into ice blue eyes. "I would never dream of hurting him because I know I love him too much. He'd break me before I could him." Tomaru smiled and walked off vanishing into shadows like a dream.

Ken and the other wer answered several more questions; he even answered a few about the power they saw of Nagi's. Every one seemed to be taking it well but he was just hoping this wasn't the calm before the storm. He walked into the hotel and wrapped his arms around his lover nuzzling into him. Cool long fingers ran though his hair and he sighed happily pressing himself more firmly into the strong body. "Ran I love you." He whispered softly pressing warm opened mouth kisses across a slender neck. His lover pulled him close and sighed softly in his ear. "I love you too Ken." There was a soft hesitance in his lover's voice that brought his head up so he looked into deep violet eyes. He smiled and touched the face of the man he loved. "When I first saw you change I was heart broken because I thought you weren't the right one but then I realized that if you weren't the right one then I couldn't love you as much as I do. Something other than fate or destiny brought us together, something stronger. Love and faith is letting us stand here and nothing can break that not even fate." Ran smiled and kissed him deeply.

Ran felt the ease at Ken's words and kissed his lover desperately not caring who saw them only caring that his lover's lips were moving against his in a timeless dance. Someone cleared their throat and he hesitantly brought his head up and looked at the young Native American woman and the wrinkled old man. The girl smiled and Ken turned in his grasp and looked at the other two. "Hay I know you." Ken said softly pointing to the old man. "You were in that crazy dream I had in the park shortly after this all started." He looked down at his lover but blue eyes refused to meet his because they were locked on the old man. "Yes it was me." The old man said softly his voice husky with age and his eyes deep with wisdom.

Ken stared at the old man then snorted glancing into lovely violet eyes briefly. He dragged his gaze back to the old man and smiled darkly. "I hate to tell you old man but I'm not fulfilling the last part of your dumb story. I love Ran and he is a perfectly beautiful color of cinnamon." He said gently twining a lock of Ran's cherry-red hair around his finger. The old man smiled and looked at him clearly amused. "I think you must look again young wolf cub. There is more to the story that you could not be told because it would change your fate and possibly that of the world. When the true wolf his first love partake in a battle of romance and faith. The wolf he loves shall shed his skin and become white being free of sin." He felt himself blink at the crazy old man then looked at Ran. "You are babbling." His lover growled softly while the old man smiled. "In short your love for Ken turned you white. You had to prove it by saving his brothers and him." His lover bristled pulling his closer and he gently patted a strong arm feeling his lover relax just slightly. "I don't believe you. Ran show the crazy Indian man he's a physco." His lover nodded and slowly slipped his grip from him and kissed him.

Ken looked smugly at the old man who just looked amused. He felt his temper rise and turned to Ran and felt his mouth drop. His lover stood next to him his coat a white as the fresh snow on the mountain peaks. He knelt and reached out touching the soft fur. "Ran?" He asked his voice shaking with hope fear and some disappointment. His lover's violet eyes stared at him and he hugged the wolf close. "Your fur is white." He whispered while his lover just sat letting him hold on tightly. He felt the change and soon he was sitting in Ran's lap being held in return. "You look sad Ken." Ran said brushing away a tear he didn't know had fallen. "I didn't want to love you because I at some level am made too." His lover sighed against his skin and smiled at him. "Ken nothing at any level no matter what it is could make you do anything other than what you thought right or wanted to do. If you didn't want to love me you wouldn't have even if I _was_ white from the very beginning. You love me for Ran not for the white wolf just like I love you for Ken not for the wolf of fate. You saw me as Ran when no one else could and I loved you as Ken before I knew what you were. Nothing will change that now." He felt a grin stretch across his face and he kissed Ran firmly. "You sure change your turn quick koi." Ran smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I do what I must to appease the mighty Ken." He chuckled and kissed his love lightly.

* * *

hehe sorry but i've been like super busy so here are two chapters to make it up to you. 

Miss Vampire: I totally agree with the Ran Ken hotness however I feel slightly restricted on this site because I can be reported and have my stories taken off and I'd rather not have that happen. I will send you a discription I promise I'm just busy with work and my dad breathing down my neck every time I'm on the computer. Oh the pain of moving home. So I will try and get that to you asap however asap might be in two weeks. How are the puppies and your dog? Well I hope. I love puppies. Good luck with the little bundles of fluff. Thanks for the review.

Gillie: You should like wite a book called: The Reviewers Handbook to the Perfect Review. I mean if you criticise it's always dilivered in a nice helpful fasion and you always include so much insite. I'm so glad people seem to like Keiji! I adore Keiji. As for him and Kenta being in the next story I keep changing things so they might not show up it all depends on which story I write as for now I'm leaning tword Ran dreaming of Ken and I have one version set in high school like time line so it is easy to add them there while the other is more in the series time line so it's a tad harder to add them as main characters there and i like the one that fallows more of the series it gives me more to work with and it's a tad more structured and thus far most of my stories have been way off the series timeline and thus a little more free form so I want to try some thing a bit diffrent but then again I cahnge my mind twice a week till I get the perfect start once I have that the rest of the story is easy so we'll see how it turns out. Thanks for the review and all of the encouragement.

HeatherR: Another Keiji fan! Yeah! HERE IS YOUR WHITE WOLF RAN!!!! so did you like it or was it way too Disney? I liked it and hated the explination all at the same time so I'm really curious to see what others think so please give honest feed back I really value your opnion. Again too late to change now but it helps for furture stories. Speaking of future stores when are you going to post again? I hope soon because I love your work but if not I understand. Good luck and thanks for the review.


	32. Chapter 32

One week later:

Ken stood at the airport and watched the few American's including the Indian girl and her Grandfather board a plane. He turned to his little brother and the tall African Bajai and smiled brightly tossing his arms around him. "Thanks for everything especially saving my baka brother." The man smiled and hugged him firmly. "The pleasure was mine. You will forever be my alpha Ken." He smiled and hugged the man a little more tightly. The man released him and turned to his brother gently poking him and teasing him. His brother giggled then the man gave them one last smile and got on his plane. An arm draped over his shoulders so he slipped his arm around a narrow waist and glared at his brother. "It's rather unfair that you're taller than me." He said softly to Keiji who just grinned. "Well I guess I got all the good genes because I'm the prettiest too." He rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger in his brother's ticklish side. They stayed for a while just watching the planes taxi then take off. Keiji looked at him and smiled slightly. "It'll be ok Ken." He looked into slightly darker blue eyes and sighed heavily.

Ken turned back to the large window watching a plane fade into the distance and felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at a cute little girl with large brown eyes and long black pigtails. "You are one of the puppy men." She stated firmly and he felt himself smile. "Yeah I am." The girl smiled at him with a toothy grin well it would have been if she had all her teeth. "I want to see you as a puppy." He blinked and looked at his brother who seemed as amused and baffled as he was. A slender lady with the same dark hair came and scooped the little girl up. "Taki it's not nice to pester strangers." The lady gave them a smile and a shrug. "What can I say she's five?" He grinned and the girl looked at him a little longer. "Mommy he's a puppy man. I want to see him as a puppy." The lady looked at him and he could see the realization of truth in her eyes. He wanted to flinch back but the lady smiled and held out a hand. "Thank you." He took the slender hand and shook it once and the little girl tugged on his hair. "I want to see you as a puppy." He smiled and his brother gently stepped forward and easily changed into his gray wolf form. The little girl squealed and wiggled her way from her mother so she could pet his brother. Several people turned and looked at him then at Keiji and a few came over.

Ken felt his heart start to pound as people suddenly surrounded him. If one of them made a move against him he could claim self-defense but he didn't want the little girl tangled in an angry mob. He smiled shyly and a burly man clapped him on the back. "You did us a great service kid. I'm Hikori Tobi and I can safely say it's a pleasure." He blinked at the man who grinned at him easily and looked around at the others that suddenly all at once started to shake his hand and thank him. He looked to Keiji who changed back holding the little girl easily and people didn't even flinch they just lavished his brother with the same attention.

Ken walked to the car with Keiji feeling completely wiped but energetic at the same time. They had spent two hours longer at the airport than planed because of people stopping them and then there was a random horde of small children that glomped them. He looked to his brother who grinned and flung an arm around him. "That was…interesting." He rolled his eyes and nodded. "That's the understatement of the century." He unlocked the white Porsche still shocked his lover let him borrow it. "So…" His brother said easily and looked at him smiling evilly. "Can I drive?" He snorted and shook his head. "Yeah right and give Ran more of a reason to kill me. He's already pissed because he thinks we weaseled our way out of helping clean." His brother grinned and easily slid into the passenger seat. He shook his head and got in as well.

Ran glared at the mess before him wondering how they would ever get the Koneko back into order. The others were still asleep, Ken and Keiji were _still_ gone and he was hungry. He moved into the kitchen and blinked at the disastrous state it was still in wondering if he should get dressed and pick up breakfast. He heard his car pull into the garage and smiled as the door flung open and he was greeted with a bundle of energy and impassioned kisses known as Ken. "We brought breakfast!" His lover chimed happily and he smiled warmly. Ken hopped into his arms and kissed him deeply yet again while he watched Keiji clear off spaces to set the food and then turn the table upright. "I'll go wake the others." The young Hidaka announced but he was surprised he heard it though Ken's tongue invading his mouth.

Keiji jogged up the two flights of stairs to where he and Kenta were staying and flung the door open and froze his mouth dropping open. His little brother was in a heated Ran and Ken worthy lip lock with some guy he vaguely remembered meeting. His mind tried to latch on to some strand of sanity but it could only do one thing. "KEN!" The two boys on the floor pulled apart and stared at him but Ken was already at his side. "What the hell?" His brother growled in a defensive crouch then it was offensive just as quickly. "Uh hi guys this is um Nova my um uh boyfriend." He wasn't sure if the last word was a question or a statement but he knew one thing for sure. "You're too young to date!" He and Ken chimed in unison and he felt good that he was back up at least. His brother pushed the other boy off and stood looking irate. "I am so old enough to date! Just because you are prude Keiji and Ken is all about Ran and didn't have sex till he was like nineteen doesn't mean I have to wait that long. Dude Keiji get laid." His eyes almost fell out of his head he was in such a state of shock.

Ran tried to bite back the chuckle he felt coming but failed and four sets of eyes snapped to him three of them being very unhappy and the other being worried. He gripped his lover's hand and kissed the callused skin of the palm and smiled. "Relax koi. He's not doing anything wrong." His lover bristled and glared darkly at him. "If it were Aya-chan you caught with some boy's tongue down her throat would you be as calm." He felt the growl rise in the back of his throat at the thought of his sister making out with some boy. Ken suddenly and very briefly looked very smug. His lover did have a point.

Ken turned to the other boy in the room and tried to place a name with the sweet face he saw but came up a blank. "What's your name?" He growled slightly and the boy looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Just the way he liked it. "Uh my name is Nova, Todouni Nova." He tried to place the name but drew a blank then thought harder. "Uh I'm a kind of um stray that uh Kai took in." He nodded once and then glared harder at the boy trying to guess an age. "How old are you?" The boy paled and looked at him then at Keiji then at the floor. "Sixteen." He said so softly he almost didn't hear but sadly Keiji heard it loud and clear and was on the boy from one heartbeat to the next. "It's called statutory rape you sicko pervert." Kenta was trying to pull his older brother from his boyfriend and he just stood stunned. Keiji was slamming the boy's head into the floor demanding a confession. "KEIJI STOP!" He barked clearly and his two brothers froze. "Now Nova you better start talking and fast before I let Keiji finish what he started." The boy looked at Keiji and nodded. "I met Kenta when he went to stay with Kai. I really liked him then because he was the only one who wasn't weird around me. All we've done is kiss and what you saw was defiantly the heaviest we've gotten. I love Kenta and I know he's young so I was going to wait till he was at least eighteen before we did more. I'm sorry." The boy started to cry and he sighed.

Ken walked calmly over and pulled Keiji and Nova off the floor while Kenta pouted. This was a tad too much for him to handle today. For the past week they had been burying there friends and enemies or shipping bodies back to their homes the there was the whole airport thing, the Koneko was in ruin and now this. "Fine whatever but if you do more than kiss my little brother before he turns eighteen I'll kill you myself. Kenta new rules effective now. You are not to be alone in a room with this boy and if I ever hear you talk the way you did to Keiji you will be grounded for as long as I see fit. _IF_ you try to disobey me you'll see exactly how mean I can be. I am your brother and your current guardian so if you cross me I will punish you. Are we clear?" His baby brother nodded and he turned to Keiji. "Keiji you will never ever try and hurt some one like that again with out good cause. If they were trying to rape Kenta then sure be my guest but Nova is a guest in this house and more than welcome as long as he fallows the rules. Are we clear?" Keiji nodded and flashed a small smile at Nova. "Sorry dude I got a little carried away." The other boy nodded and gave a very shy smile in return.

Ran rolled his eyes and went to go wake the others. It had been a long week and he just wanted food, sleep, and Ken. Well he wanted Ken tied to his bed for about three hours while he did some very kinky things to him but he'd think on that later. For now food would do.

The table was quiet while they sat and ate. Omi looked to Nagi who nodded at him to talk to Keiji and Aya but he was a little hesitant with Nova and Kenta at the table. He was also afraid Ran and Ken would flip and kill him for even thinking it. "Omi spill." Ran grumbled between bites of his breakfast. He blinked and swallowed hard. "Well I've been thinking about Weiss. I was also thinking about the battle and what I saw and I think with the proper training Aya-chan and Keiji would make great additions but it would be up to them naturally." He looked to Keiji who looked as shocked as a fish finding it could fly. It looked like the young man was about to answer when the door slammed open.

Tomaru threw open the kitchen door and looked around grinning while he sauntered in Taki at his side. He leaned against the table his grin never failing and looked at Ken. "I have and update on the packs for you Kenken. With all the wer that Nanashi made we have an extra fifty to our numbers even with all that we lost. Kai and I can't control them on our own because we are out an alpha." His grin faded thinking of his friend that had died because he had bad choices in mates. He shook it off and grinned again. "We asked the wer to divide themselves and for the third pack to choose a leader. They know who they want…" He trailed off as Ken growled and smiled, he loved baiting his friend. "I'm not taking over a pack. I have enough to deal with in Weiss." He rolled his eyes but smiled a little more. "I wasn't taking about you Kenken." His friend growled and latched onto the redhead next to him. "They can't have Ran either." He blinked wondering how Ken came to _that_ conclusion. "Kenken if they aren't talking about you why the hell would they want your mate? Any way they _are_ talking about some one close to you who in their minds more than proved himself. He fought while severely injured, he got shot for you, and he is part of your bloodline." He could see the fact dawning on Ken but Keiji beat him too the punch. "ME?" He grinned and looked at the younger brunet. "Yep it's all you kiddo. So what do you say? You don't have to move or anything you just have to show up every now and again and talk to your pack see how things are going call them if you need them. It's like an odd phone tree." He got several blinks after that one. "What my idiot is trying to say is you don't have to change where you live you'll just be expanding to the family so to speak." He grinned and pulled Taki close kissing him gently.

Keiji blinked and thought about it for a while about the offer of Weiss and of pack leader. Oddly he wanted both. "I'll do it. I'll become the pack leader and join Weiss." Two people looked very smug after his announcement. "Keiji can I join your pack?" Kenta asked softly and he blinked. "What?" His little brother took a deep breath and smiled at Nova then at Ken. "I have two older brothers that are like the coolest werewolves ever and I like the wer so I want to be one. Nova offered to start the change but I wanted to approve it with you and Ken first." He smiled feeling himself warm and nodded. "Sure thing kiddo. We'll call Doc just so we have a back up and start later this afternoon after we clean." He smiled and hugged both of his brother's close.

THE END

* * *

I'm done except for the two or maybe three part epilogue! Fluffy ending with Keiji going all super older brother.

Miss Vampire: I want to see the puppies! I love puppies and they chew on every one so don't worry. Well tanks for all the reviews and I'll try to get that discription to you but my life just got super crazy. I'm trying to quit one job but I have to find another first. Then I'm getting ready to move to Nebraska where I'm still trying to find an apartment and my life has gone crazy so I am working on it slowly. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for drawing the pictuer when ever we both get around to it. Thank you thank you!

Gillie: Ah what to say about a loyal reader like you? You rock! I actually stated earlyer in the fic that Yohji and Ran had a fling. Didn't I??? Well I think I did i'm fairly sure I did. I wanted to drop the Yohji loves Ken bomb it amused me. Ah so much to say. I liked the old Indian dude that's why I brought him back and I thought it would be a nice way to explain Ran. I'm so glad you enjoyed this story and Keiji and Kenta addition. Thank you sooo much for all the revies you've given me they always make me smile. Thanks bunches.

HeatherR: I know the explination of Ran was kind of crappy but I couldn't think of a better one that wouldn't confuse the hell out of people because I would then use sicence and it would be like seven pages of some long highly plasable scientific explination that would make no sence to any one who isn't obsessed with sicence like me so I went for Disney. Every one understands Disney. I love your Keiji too I'm so happy that we both have a Keiji! I love your stories and I still can't get over the fact that you of all people read my story and liked it. I love everything you have written and I've read them about a thousand times so I'm just so happy still. Thanks for all the reviews!

Draq: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it. Merci Beacoup!


	33. Epilogue Part I

One month later:

Ken sighed deeply watching his little brother and Aya-chan train. He tried to talk his brother out of it but Keiji just smiled at him and patted his cheek. _"Killing is wrong except when it's right Ken. We aren't hurting innocent people and I don't like killing people but I believe in what Weiss, what you stand for."_ Yeah he stood up so well against that one. Ran at least held out a little longer. So now they were adding one exclusive close range and one that could be either to their team. He knew Kenta wanted to join too but he talked the youngest to wait for three years. The clack of wooden swords and Ran's shouted commands eased him. He was supposed to be helping his little brother but Keiji seemed to be fine on his own with the double kodachi. "Got ya." His brother said smugly and gently tapped Aya's side. "Keiji don't get smug you need to get faster. We will be dealing with armed men here so you need to think not play." Oh he loved Ran. He stood and stretched the kinks from his back and pulled on his practice gloves. "Maybe he's not fast because Aya-chan is good." He said looking at his lover. "Keiji train with me. Ran knows how long it takes me to take out a normal target and how long it takes me to fight him so if you are some where in the middle you're good." He grinned at his brother and made sure he was ready.

Ran gently tugged back his little sister knowing Ken and how he fought and he had the feeling this could get messy, very messy. Ken Hidaka didn't pull his punches for _anyone_. He remembered the last fight that he and Ken had gotten into about a week ago. He still had a few fading bruises but it wasn't like his lover got out totally unharmed. Granted he knew he deserved that first punch he was the one that got physical first. He'd slapped Ken because his lover was being irritating and stubborn. He was glad things were fine between them now. He watched as Ken grinned like an idiot easily blocking the full force blows. He felt a smirk as Keiji got in a good hit and Ken's eyes darkened. Oh his lover was getting serious. He glanced at Omi who was timing looking please. He smiled and relaxed just watching the two. They were so much alike it was almost scary. Keiji was a tad bit more slender and a little taller but it wasn't just physical it was all mental similarity. It amused him, because it most likely meant he and his sister were a lot more a like than he thought because they clearly had about the same taste in men.

Ken landed the final blow and his brother went down. He grinned and looked at Omi for the time. "9.59" The little blond said simply. He looked at his brother and hauled him from the floor. "Not bad little brother. Ran and my average is about 10.15 so you are very good. Ran-chan want to have a go with Aya-chan." His lover nodded and stood gracefully. He bounded over and kissed Ran deeply. "After this you and I can have a go and see if we can beat our record." He must have been leering because Ran smirked and whispered softly in his ear. "As long as you're up for how sore you're going to be in the morning." He felt warm shivers travel down his spine as Ran grabbed his ass and walked off. "Do you two always talk about sex even when you're not talking about sex?" He jumped slightly and turned to look at Schuldich and Yohji. "Yes. You two do the same the big difference is I get laid." He ducked the punch Yohji swung at him and chuckled. "Kidding, kidding." He held his hands up in defense and blinked as Persia and the Prime Minister walked in. Omi was taking a break from being Persia and gave the title to the police chief after Manx explained to him and the prime minister the whole point of Weiss. "Training hard I see." He nodded slightly as the man patted him on the head. "We have our first mission since Weiss is back on commission it will be a good training exercise for our new recruits too." Manx chimed in softly waving a few folders. He snagged one and looked it over blinking. "Wait Manx this can't be right every one else quickly grabbed a folder and the lady smiled. "There is nothing wrong with my information Siberian." Ran took up space next to him. "I have to agree with Siberian on this one." Manx smiled and looked around. "So does every one else disagree?" Every one nodded. "Give us a reason why." Manx said tersely and he growled. "We owe them Manx. They are friends now and I won't accept this mission and I won't work for any one who accepts this as reality." He ripped the folder to shreds and stomped on it. Ran just silently handed it back to Manx along with Omi, Yohji, Aya, and Keiji. So he was a bit hot headed. Manx nodded and smiled slightly. "I was hoping you boys wouldn't take this mission. The information is old and they aren't who they once were." He nodded and deflated slightly.

Ran watched his lover the whole way home. After the false mission they didn't know what to do so they all decided to head out or home. "It's funny isn't it? A few months ago we wouldn't have had a second thought about taking out Schwartz but now…" He trailed off unsure of what to say. "I'm just surprised Manx and the other two had enough balls to hand us the folders with Schuldich standing right there. Well mainly the Prime Minster and the new Persia, Manx has always had balls to spare." He chuckled softly and nodded his agreement. The car fell into silence but it wasn't comfortable it was weighted and tense. "So do you think we should go along with Keiji's idea and rename the Koneko to the Koinu?" His lover smirked and nodded. "Yeah then we can change our code names to famous movie dogs! You should be Lassie." He looked at his lover and pulled to a stop in front of the flower shop. "Smart ass." He mumbled under his breath while Ken grinned. "That's why you love me." He nodded and grabbed his lover to him kissing him firmly. "So sex or shower." His lover smiled into his lips and pressed against his body. "Sex then sex in the shower." He hummed his agreement into another heated kiss.


	34. Epilogue Part II

One Year later:

Ken straitened his brother's bow tie and looked at the handsome young man before him. Blue eyes regarded him though the mirror and he smiled slightly. "What?" He shook his head and looked at Kenta who was spinning around bored out of his mind. "So when are we going to get this thing over with?" His brother huffed softly and he shrugged. "When Aya-chan is ready. Ran said he'd come knock." There was a soft knock at the door and he grinned. He opened it up and looked at the flustered looking redhead. "Aya's getting cold feet go talk to her Ken." He nodded and gently brushed some lint from broad shoulders. "You look so sexy in a tux." He purred slightly and his lover looked him over a sexy smirk gracing his lips. "So do you, I can't wait to get you out of it." He felt a hard shove to the small of his back and glanced at Keiji. "KEN this is my wedding and my bride to be is nervous so go talk to her and stop trying to undress Ran." He rolled his eyes and gave his lover a quick kiss.

Ken looked at Aya who was sitting in a soft white dress that fit her perfectly. Her vial sat delicately on top of a crown of curls while her fingers fought with a clasp at the base of her neck. He stepped up and clasped it for her and she smiled softly. "You look stunning." He said gently and she looked in the mirror saying nothing. "I hear you are nervous." The girl nodded and he smiled softly. "Don't worry so is Keiji. You are both young and Ran and I would have no problem with you two waiting." The girl looked at him then back in the mirror and a sigh broke past lightly glossed lips. "Do you think he really loves me Ken? I mean there was Jun before and it wasn't that long ago and…" He gently pressed a finger to her lips and stilled her. "He loves _you _Aya-chan. He's a crazy, stubborn, foolish, brat but he does love you of that I'm sure. You two have been though a lot together so it's only natural. Listen though Aya-chan, neither Ran nor I will be mad if you feel you need to wait. I'm sure Keiji would understand too but if you love my little brother and you know right now you want to be by his side for the rest of your life then marry him today." The girl smiled and took his hand. "I think I need to wait. We are young and we have our lives ahead of us but I know two people that love each other desperately that could be married today and no one would object." He blinked and thought for a second. "I think I would object to Kenta getting married he's a little too young." Aya smacked his hip hard and glared at him reminding him just what family she was from. "Not Kenta you idiot! You and my brother." He opened his mouth and closed it again.

Ran watched Keiji fidget and check the door every few seconds. He took the seat next to the young man and gently patted his hand. "Don't worry I think she is just a bit nervous. She loves you and I'm sure Ken will bring her around." Keiji shrugged and sighed slightly. "I'm not all that worried. If she's not ready I can wait and if she is then great. I'll love her no matter what plus if she does cancel and decides to wait we have a back up so all our guests wont go home empty handed." He looked at the smirking boy who looked rather pleased with himself. He knew that look and he didn't like it one bit. The door opened and Ken stepped in smiling faintly. "Uh she said she needs more time Keiji so she wants to wait a few more years. Ran she wants to talk to you." He nodded and looked at the young man who looked sad but not defeated as he stood. He shook his head and went to his sister who pounced him and striped off his jacket shirt and tie putting on a black shirt, gray vest and gray bowtie. "Aya-chan what is this?" He asked looking at the new outfit. "Oh Keiji and I decided when we were looking at things that if one of us back out we would force you and Ken to take our places. All of our friends are your friends too so at least we didn't waist our money. I can always save the wedding dress for later." He blinked noticing for the first time his sister was already changed into a soft blue dress.

Ken looked at his little brother and opened his arms to hug him. Keiji rushed into his arms but didn't hug him he started to strip him. He blinked as his brother shoved him back in the chair and yanked off his shoes and pants. "Uh Keiji as much as I love you this is just wrong." His brother rolled his eyes and Kenta came over and placed a pair of white tux pants on him and new shoes while Keiji was putting on a shirt, vest and bowtie. The vest and bowtie were a soft gray color that was almost silver. Keiji stood him up brushed him off then smiled. "Cool well Aya and I have to go announce that her and I aren't getting married but you and Ran are. Kenta keep him here till I get back. Later!" He blinked and reached out to stop the younger boy but he was already gone.

Omi looked around the small pretty little place Keiji and Aya were to be married and smiled until he saw the two dash onto the small stage. "Ladies and gentlemen we have an announcement to make. Aya and I aren't getting married, today any way." Keiji said softly but clearly and he looked at Aya who was smiling. "However there will still be a wedding and reception for our brothers so don't move they will be out shortly and everything else will go as planned. Thank you." The two rushed off and he looked at Yohji and Yuushi. Jade eyes locked on to his and Yohji shrugged smiling. "Twerps had this planned from the start." Schuldich mumbled from next to Nagi and he blinked again letting out a small chuckle.

Ken was shoved into place and he looked at Ran as they started to walk up the aisle. Ran shrugged but smiled gently and he smiled back feeling rather at ease with this whole thing. They approached the judge who smiled slightly and looked at the two people flanking them. "Do you have the rings?" He looked at Ran in worry then noticed Aya–chan grinning holding out a ring to her brother. The twits had this planned from the beginning. He felt a gentle tap at his arm and grabbed the ring his brother held. He smiled at Kenta who was standing behind him as his best man since Keiji got to walk him down the aisle. He looked at Ran and gently opened the ring box and smiled. It was the ring he and Ran had spotted at some point in time they both liked. It was a plane white gold band with small diamonds going around it. He looked to Ran as his lover gently took his hand smiling. He'd missed most of the I do's he lover had said but the feel of the metal slipping on his finger made him want to cry. "With this ring I thee wed." His lover, his mate said softly with so much love and hope in his eyes he did start to cry. He said his own I do's and slipped the ring on an elegant finger and looked into violet eyes that were shedding tears of their own. "With this ring I thee wed." He said hoarsely his voice raw with love for the man before him. "I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss." He tossed himself into his lover's arms and kissed him desperately.

Yohji gave a knowing smirk as Ran and Ken arrived late and they both stepped out of the limo very rumpled but both glowing. "Ha I called it pay up Crawford." The precog grumbled and handed him twenty bucks that was quickly pulled from his hand by Omi. "Betting on Ken and Ran making out is almost a sure thing Yohji." The chibi handed the money to Ran who pocketed it easily and he turned to the smug looking man. "You knew that was going to happen." The man just smirked and Yuushi gave him a bland look. "Yohji _I _knew that was going to happen I didn't need to see the future to know." He looked at his blond and kissed him deeply. "Crawford wanted to give Ran and Ken a small extra gift with out actually giving it to them so he knew you would bet, win, and Omi would take it." Schuldich said grinning. He sighed and fallowed the others into the reception hall. Psychics were such a pain in the ass.

Ran gently pulled out the chair for Ken and watched his lover sit. He took the spot next to the man he loved and gripped his hand just wanting some contact with his lover that would be acceptable for all to see. Keiji stood and looked at him then gently cleared his throat. He looked around the room at all of his friends from Weiss, Schwartz, Kai's pack, Tomaru's pack, and the wer they fought with a little over a year ago feeling his heart swell. "Today we have gathered to the wedding of two people that couldn't be more deserving. The tactics of Aya and I were very underhanded as most of you know but we wanted it done right. My dear Aya and I planned this wedding with our brothers in mind because we know if it wasn't for us and Kenta they would have never gotten married otherwise." There were a few chuckles at the end statement but he was staring at his sister who stood easily. "Ran and Ken have been though many tests from trying to kill each other on their first meeting to beating one another on their second to war and massive changes but they have loved each other though it all even if it did take them forever to finally hook up but I for one couldn't be happier for them." He smiled and gently patted his sister's hand as she sat. "Keiji I'm going to kill you for this later." He heard his lover whisper softly to his brother.

Every one in the room had something kind and beautiful or funny to say about the now happily married couple. Then there was cake, dancing and gifts. Omi sighed wistfully as he watched Ran and Ken on the dance floor. They were the only ones still sober or awake enough to still be dancing. He looked at his own lover who was asleep on his shoulder then over at his friends whispering sweet nothings to one another as they sawed to the soft music. Kenta came and sat next to him and he smiled at the young man. "Where's Nova?" He asked softly and the young man rolled his eyes and looked over at the table with Aya and Keiji. "My lovely older brother convinced him to get drunk so he passed out about an hour ago." He chuckled slightly and heard his lover groan. He gently moved Nagi's head to the table and used his jacket as a pillow. "So which one of us wants to go tell the love birds we should go?" Kenta shrugged but smiled. "I will. Schuldich helped me pick out some stuff to put in their room so I'll just hint at it and they'll be more than eager I'm sure" He shook his head as the young man stood and skipped over to the lovers.

Ken came out of his blissful stupor as Kenta tugged hard on his jacket. He smiled at his brother and hugged him gently. "Thanks for this Kenta. I know you helped." The young boy blushed but beamed. "Uh Ken it's not polite to leave before the married couple but um most everyone is asleep or drunk." He looked around the room and smiled. "Go awake those that weren't drinking and we'll leave." His brother nodded hopped up on a table holding an air horn and sounded it. He flinched but shook his head as it brought several people awake.

Ran scooped Ken up and walked across the threshold as his lover giggled kissing his neck. He walked over to their bed and dropped Ken on top of it. A colorful gift bag bounced and landed on his lover so he gently peeked inside and blinked. "So what did Kenta leave us?" His love asked looking at him curiously holding a card. "I think we are going to have to have a serious talk with that young man." He said peeking in the bag again and pulling out a bottle looking at it. "Ran is that an economy sized bottle of lube?" He nodded and his lover his husband sat up and peeked in the bag then dropped it on the floor. "I think he had help." He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his lover deeply then went about pulling off his shoes and socks then Ken's shoes and socks.

Ken arched his back as Ran tenderly kissed down his stomach. He loved and hated when Ran would move at a torturously tender pace. His lover gently swirled his tongue around his belly button then started his way back up his chest pausing at a tender spot teasing it to blissful oblivion. Ran paused at his neck nibbling the spot behind his ear that always made his leg twitch. His husband gave a warm chuckle and heat jolted thought his body. He griped strong shoulders gasping as Ran continued the wondrous torture with his tongue and teeth. "Ran, Ran, Ran." He chanted in a breathless whisper and his lover chuckled into his neck sending jolts of pleasure all though his body making him hyper sensitive.

Ran gently nibbled along the strong jaw he so loved and claimed the sweet tender lips that belonged to him alone. He trailed his hands down the lean smooth body in lazy patterns while he kissed and nibbled sweet lips. He was drunk of the taste of Ken, his love, his mate, his husband. The last thought hit him like a tone of bricks. He pulled from the kiss and looked over the sweet face he knew so well as blue eyes stared up at him with open love, trust, and need. Tears filled his eyes and Ken pulled him close cradling him to his chest. He held his lover close and cried gently. "Oh god Ken I'm so happy. I love you so much." Gentle tender kisses were placed on his hair as Ken held him tightly. "I love you too Ran. We have our whole lives ahead of us." He nodded and kissed his lover soundly. Ken was his to have and to hold forever.

* * *

fluffy enough for every one?

Gillie: I do believe you are right Ran and Ken would be some of the best instructors out there. as for your plan um they were just training hard I think having sex three times would put them into a three day coma. As for Kenta I have other plans for our cute little boy. No evil laugh included it's not bad just amusing.

Heather R: glad you liked it.

Miss Vampire: Next chapter sex scene just for you. I'll post it...someday.

we are all most at the very end the next chapter will be the final epilogue.


	35. Epilogue Part III

Several Years Later:

Ran watched as Ken eagerly bounced from foot to foot and Keiji wagged his tail madly. They were waiting for Kenta and he was just wondering how he was going to put up with three Hidaka's in the car. He loved Ken and his brothers just some times the three of them could be a little much especially when there had been a long absence and Kenta had been gone fore six months. He looked around trying not to notice the people staring at his lover's brother. Even though wer of all kinds were generally well accepted there were still those who thought them monsters. However he also knew people would see him and Ken as sick and deranged for being lovers. On most days he hated people because they were narrow minded and mean today he down right loathed the very thought of people.

Ken spotted Kenta first and started waving like mad and his youngest brother bounded over and hugged him tightly. "KEN! I missed you soooooooooooooo much." He hugged his baby brother tightly as they were pounced by Keiji. It was one group hug. "Ok let's go before they find out who Kenta is." His lover whispered urgently into his ear and he nodded wrapping an arm around Kenta's shoulders as they headed to baggage claim. His brother had on a baseball cap, sunglasses, and normal cloths but it was still a possibility his brother could be noticed and mobbed. He watched Ran shove his way into the crowd waiting for bags and smiled at both of his brothers. "So Kenta tell us all about your trip and why your lover isn't here with you." Kenta let out a heavy sigh and shrugged. "Nova got detained by our manager and going over some details about our little break. So I ditched and came here on my own." He nodded and spotted Ran heading their way with Kenta's bags. He and his lover bought Kenta suitcases with little wolves on them before his brother left.

Keiji watched Ken and Kenta and smiled slightly. Ran kept glancing around while he shoved the bags in Ken's car. His little brother was an international pop/rock sensation. It was so odd but he and Ken had faithfully taped every concert and they ones they missed they bought on DVD. He was so proud of what Kenta had become. The youngest was in Weiss but only for six months when they did a mission and Kenta had to sing on stage in front of thousands and discovered that was his true calling. So with a little help from Kritiker Kenta was on stage with a band in a month and Nova was his guitarist because Kenta's little lover claimed some one needed to keep an eye on him on and off stage. He was just happy his brother was back for a while the world tour and concert setting was too long.

Kenta bounced in his seat while Ran put the car into drive and Ken turned around to talk to him. "So what's happened while I was gone?" Ken blushed and turned to the front suddenly not looking at him so he turned to Keiji. "Oh Ren and Kenji had their first turning so they can both be wer! Don't worry I taped it! Aya is pregnant again this time with only one baby. Um Oh you are just in time for the twins third birthday party they will be so thrilled to see you! They really are your biggest fans next to me and Ken of course." He beamed and hugged his older brother. "That's great on all counts! I can't wait to see the boys I bet they have gotten so big." His brother nodded smiling brightly. He looked at Keiji while his brother continued to fill him in on other random events and stories. He could swear Keiji looked no older than he looked when he was seventeen. He personally hoped he looked older than thirteen. He then looked to Ken who was holding Ran's hand as the redhead just gently smiled. Once he wanted what they had but then after six months of killing he discovered he most likely never could. They had been though hell and back with one another. They saw some of the worst times of the other and shared a secret deep pain. He loved Nova but he could never have the connection they did and that was fine.

Ken felt Kenta's stare so he turned and smiled slightly looking his little brother over. "You look good. Nova's been treating you well I see." His little brother grinned and nodded. "Yup! Nova is such a worrywart. He makes sure I get three balanced meals a day and has me on vitamins. He also makes sure I get at least six hours of sleep a night so for the past six months sex has been a little non-existent." He smiled and nodded noticing Kenta's wicked grin. "So what are you hiding?" His brother asked sweetly and he shook his head. "You'll see." He turned back to the front excited to get home.

Yohji walked around the house making sure everything was perfect for Kenta's arrival. Yuushi wrapped his arms around him and he dropped into his wer form and his lover pouted. He stroked a velvet cheek softly and kissed sweet lips. At one point he thought he'd never get over Ken and never fully fall in love with Yuushi that was until Ran and Ken got married. After that he knew he had no hope so he really looked at his beautiful white knight and found he really was in love. "I'm just busy love. Once I'm done I'll make it up to you in the storage closet." He waggled his eyebrows and Yuushi smiled grabbing his ass. "I'll hold you to that." He grinned and turned to Omi who was pointing to Nagi where he wanted certain decorations that needed to be high. Nagi sure as hell was handy during Christmas they never needed a ladder. He nodded and patted his friend on the head. "Looks good chibis." He got two equal glares and grinned. "Go make yourself useful and help Schuldich in the kitchen." Omi said lightly gently pushing him on his way.

Schuldich smiled at Yohji and pointed to a pot making a motion he hoped the blond understood. Yohji walked over and started to stir things and he was just happy his meaning was clear. He was talking to Crawford who was buying drinks and it was hard for him to talk verbally and mentally at the same time. "So how's things?" Yohji asked gently and he smiled. "Better. Thank you. What about you?" He shrugged and smiled. "Good. They are really good now." The redhead nodded and smiled. "Yeah so are things with Crawford and I. I think all of Ran and Ken's mushiness rubs off." He chuckled and nodded. "No shit. Those two have been on cloud nine as of late. Do you know why?" The redhead shrugged. "Nope. Ken's head not a place I want to go." He nodded and turned down the burner. "No kidding." The other laughed softly and nodded.

Crawford looked at the ten thousand kinds of drinks and sighed deeply. He hated shopping but he hated cooking more and it was either shopping or cooking so he took the lesser of two evils. He started to grab a bit of everything like Schuldich had told him to naming of specific things he had to get so he just got extra of those. He loved hearing Schuldich's voice in his head where he didn't used to. He had always liked his teammate now lover but even when they were lovers he never really loved Schuldich till the past few years. It had gotten so bad he even asked Ken to change him so he would love Schuldich because he hated hurting his love. Ken just looked at him and shook his head. "_Crawford being a wer is complicated. If you don't love Schu my changing you wont change a thing. Wer can still have sex with out love because they are still human. It's when there is love that you have a mate. You should realize you do love Schu because you are asking me to change you but the only one who can really change you is you." _He still held on to those words and he talked to Schuldich and hurt him deeply but he tried and soon he was in love and Schu was healing and falling in love all over again. They still fought but so did Ran and Ken who many saw as the perfect couple so he knew they were ok.

Kenta stared at the back of Ken's head trying to read his brother's mind with no luck. Maybe he could ask Schu to help him. He looked to Keiji and made a small motion and his brother shrugged leaning close. "No one has any idea what those two are up to. They have been floating for the past few weeks. I asked Schu and he just shrugged saying Ken's head scared him and Ran's was so filled with Ken it made him want to gag." He huffed and sat back pouting slightly noticing for the first time they had stopped. He looked out the window hoping to see the Koneko but saw a large brick building instead. The sight of it made his heart stop and Keiji tensed next to him letting out a growl. "Ken this isn't funny what are we doing here?" Keiji asked in a low dangerous hiss. Ken turned slightly and smiled. "Ran and I adopted a child so we are here to pick him up. I wanted you two to be the first to meet him." He relaxed and smiled and Keiji was looking at the building with a new interest. "Why here?" He asked softly trying not to let the bad memories of the orphanage find him. "This is where I lost you, and that is where I found you." Ken pointed to another building that looked familiar. He remembered Keiji stuffing him in a closet once whispering softly. "_If any thing happens wait here and I'll find you."_ His eyes brimmed with tears and he hugged Ken tightly remembering the day he was found by Keiji so clearly it almost hurt.

Keiji looked at Ken and Kenta then back at the building then to the building that Ken pointed to remembering something very different.

_Ken shoved him lightly as the stared out the window to a place they would some day call hell. "Is that really where daddy is sending you?" He asked in his small childlike voice while his brother just nodded silently. "Yes. Keiji if you ever need a safe place to go or some place to bring Kenta come here. Don't worry little brother some day we'll all be back together just the three of us as a family._

It was a long time ago for him and he remembered the long rout by train and bus they used to get here but it was safe. "You lied Ken." He said at last and his older brother froze looking at him. "You said when you found us it would be just the three of us as a family again. You gave us a lot more than three people to call family and you brought Dad back." His brother sat just looking at him and he smiled. "Have I ever told you that you bringing me to Weiss was the best thing that ever happened? I love you Ken. Thank you for bringing us here to meet the newest member of our family." His brother grinned and gave him an uncomfortable hug.

Ran watched silently and almost jumped out of his skin when there was a tap on the window. He looked at the nun that ran the orphanage and blinked. "Ken, Keiji, and Kenta Hidaka get your skinny bones out here and come give me a hug." All three piled out of the car and hugged the very frail looking lady. "Come on Fujimya-san lets go get Kaika." He nodded and stepped out of the car fallowing the rather quick moving nun inside. "How old is she?" He asked his lover and Ken shrugged. "I swear she is part vampire or something she's always looked that old." Keiji and Kenta snorted and giggled so he took his lover's hand.

Ken waited silently standing with his brothers wrapped tightly in Ran's arms. He was nervous and excited. He and Ran had come here a thousand times looking for a child then they met Kaika and fell madly in love with the little boy. He would have been happy with a child of any age or gender but Kaika was perfect. Ran was actually taking some of the older kids and training them to work at the Koneko. His lover was so good. He felt a rush of exhilaration as Kaika come out led by the old nun they called 'Mother' rubbing his eyes sleepily. He was only five but he was short for his age and had shocking red hair much like his lover's and wide innocent blue eyes like his own. In essence he was everything he hoped a child of his and Ran's would look like if they were able to have children. The little boy came over and buried his face in his leg smiling softly. "Hi Ken." He grinned and lifted the little boy up. "Hi Kaika. I want you to meet my brothers Keiji and Kenta." His brothers' eyes were wide and tear filled and Kaika snuggled into his chest popping a thumb in his mouth. "Hi." The single word was slurred but still understandable.

Yohji tapped his foot and glared at the driveway hoping it would make Ran and Ken hurry the hell up. Ken's car came gliding into its spot with Ran's expert skills behind the wheel and he noticed not four heads but five. Kenta and Keiji got out and Kenta was holding a young boy that could have been Ran and Ken's love child and it all suddenly made sense. Ken got out next taking the little boy from his brother and grinning at him as Ran placed a hand on the small of Ken's back leading them inside. "Well I'll be damned." He said lightly and the little boy looked at him then hid in Ken's chest. "Yohji I'd like you to meet my son Kaika. Kaika this is your uncle Yohji." The little boy looked at him again and waved with four fingers because one of them was stuck in his mouth. He grinned and hugged both Ken and the little boy. Then reached over and hugged Kenta welcoming him home.

The party lasted for hours. Every one was there including Taki, Tomaru, Kai and he husband and kids. All of the kids were rough housing and playing around all day so they all passed out rather early. Keiji lifted up the twins and kissed his wife gently looking at Ken and Kenta who were asleep together on the couch. "Keiji I can carry one of the boy's." Aya said gently touching his arm and he smiled. "Nah I got them. I'm really happy for them all of them." He said gently and Aya nodded kissing one of their sons gently as he whined. "I'm just really happy." He grinned and his wife went over gently and woke his brothers. Ken kissed both the boys then him and his wife. "See you guys later." He nodded and Kenta came over and smiled. "Later bro." His little brother's voice was horse from singing all day. "Later Kenta. Hay take it easy on that voice we don't want you to damage it and lose your pop career." Kenta looked at his sons then at Ken's new little boy and shrugged. "I can think of worse things." He smiled and kissed his little brother.

Ken fallowed Ran up the stairs to Kaika's bedroom and smiled softly as he then waddled over to Kenta's bedroom and deposited his brother hurrying back to his lover and son. "How come you got to carry the little one?" he asked with a slight pout. Ran just smiled and kissed him tenderly. "Because you didn't want to wake your brother and I wasn't going to carry him. He's built like you short and all muscle and you are heavy love." He grinned slightly nodding. "Oh yeah. I'm just glad he's shorter than me. It would suck if I was the shortest." Ran chuckled and pulled him close kissing him deeply. He grinned and held Ran for a few more seconds then knelt next to his son. Ran sat on the head of the bed and brushed some long hair from their son's eyes. "It's had to believe he's finally ours." He whispered and Ran stroked his neck while their son curled into the little wolf stuffed animal they got him. "He's perfect. Are you happy Ken?" He nodded and moved over a little so he could rest his head on Ran's leg. "I'm very happy. I have my brothers who are wonderful and well off on their own. I have all of Weiss and Schwartz to call family. I have great friends. I have a perfect wonderful son and a wonderful, kind, beautiful, perfect man who loves me even after the hell I've put him through." Ran smile and kissed him gently. "I would have gone though much worse as long as in the end I could be with you. So don't even think you're not worth it Ken because to me you are worth so much more." He felt tears fill his eyes and he kissed his lover deeply. He stood and quickly kissed his son lightly on the head then pulled Ran to their room right across the hall. The Koneko had been empty for some time now that every one had families and lovers of their own but he and Ran had never left because this was where their life truly began when they thought it had ended. No his life was complete and he was in want for nothing except maybe another few kids to fill all the empty rooms. Ran was just lucky Kenta was home or they would have one more room to fill but for now it could wait till later.

_**The End**_

* * *

Yeah I finished!

Thanks to all the beautiful people who have stuck with me though this monster of a story. Gillie, HeatherR, and Miss Vampire. I don't think i could have finished this with out your support. So thank you thank you I love you all.

Please drop me a line and tell me what you thought of the final chapter. I had a really hard time writing this so I hope it turned out ok.

Thank you to every one who has read this story I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it.

Till next time.

Noir


End file.
